


O

by Mohito



Series: INK [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: This work is a continuation of the Before and After series.  There are four works in this series, just keep hitting 'Next work' until the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little mini- series inside the Before and After series. It's a little different, although my struggle with commas has not changed so again please forgive any grammar mistakes. I had a blast writing this and I hope you laugh a little and maybe cry some happy tears, I did as I wrote it. 
> 
> I know I lost a lot of readers when I wrote Cavatina but I'm hoping you'll give this one a read, I hope you like it. It it very long again...of course. 
> 
> A big special THANK YOU to Doddz, my funny amazing friend who has gone through all my works and edited them! You're the BOMB! 
> 
>    
> So dear reader, grab a glass of wine and some tissues...  
> In the words of Shakespeare, what's in a name?

Oz heard Amber moan and smiled, he bit her neck and she turned her head to give him more room. Oz slid his hand over his skin, she arched her back and he lifted his mouth from her neck and back over her mouth. 

“BZZZ.. BZZZ.” He heard. 

Oz lifted his head. 

“Ignore it.” She said from under him. 

Oz looked down at her half closed eyes and swollen lips and smiled. She pulled his neck down and his mouth closed over hers, she moaned and he felt her tongue slid into his mouth. 

“ZROOM.. ZROOM.” He heard the sound of light-sabers and he ripped his mouth away, he lifted his arm out over to the side table and picked up the phone. A picture of Luke flipping him off was on the screen. 

“What the fuck?” Amber said. 

Oz hit accept and put the phone to his ear. 

“Ya?” He said. 

“Heeeyyyy!” Luke said. Amber glared up at him and he shifted his eyes away. She huffed and pushed him off of her, he went back rolling his eyes and came down on his stomach bracing his elbows on the bed. 

“Ahhh a little busy here.” He said. Amber rolled onto her side away from him. 

“Ya sure!” Luke said. “You have to get me out of here.” Luke said quietly in Russian. 

Oz laughed. 

“I’d love to!” Luke said. “There are swatches.” Luke said in Russian. 

“Swatches?” He said sitting up, he pushed the blanket away and saw his shorts next to Amber and looked for his jeans instead. Amber lit a cigarette and gave him a long dirty look. 

“Oh huh that’s too bad.” Luke said with a tsk. Oz saw his jeans on the floor and shifted forward sitting on the edge of the bed picking them up. 

“What’s wrong?” He heard a woman’s voice say. Oz stood up shoving his legs into the jeans and pulled them up pushing the phone into his shoulder as he zipped them up. 

“Girl trouble.” Luke said. 

“Awww.” He heard.

“I’m on the way.” He said. He hit end and picked his shirt up off the bed where Amber had thrown it. Amber smoked and stared at him. 

“I gotta go.” He said. 

“Are you serious?” Amber said. 

“Ya” He said waving his hand up with a scowl. 

Amber sputtered and turned away from him. He shoved his shirt over his head and pulled it down over his chest. Amber crushed out her cigarette and put a foot down hard on the floor, she stood up and picked up her bra. Oz turned around and walked across his room to the top of the stairs, he looked back as he went around the corner and she was pulling on her shirt with a scowl. 

Amber was pissed. 

That was nothing new, Amber was usually pissed about something he did. Oz hit the bottom of the stairs and turned down the hallway. It was always something with her, he didn’t talk enough, he didn’t spend enough time with her, he didn’t ‘listen,’ why did he still live at home, the list went on and on. They had met when he started working with Mickey last year and they had been together ever since. There had been very little build up, it was ‘Hey, how ya doin’?’ and then they were going at it. She was gorgeous and hot as hell but he had no idea why she was with him when everything he did seemed to get on her nerves. 

Oz heard Amber’s heavy stomping feet and turned into the kitchen, he grabbed his keys from the hook and leaned against the counter flipping them through his fingers. He braced his foot against the counter and looked up at the ceiling, he heard her footsteps across the kitchen ceiling and heard her stomp down the stairs. Oz crossed his arms and waited for the bitching to begin and she started before he could see her. 

“It’s not like you don’t have a life!” She said as she came into the kitchen. She shoved her bag onto the table and picked up her jacket. 

“Jesus! Can’t he deal with his own shit?” She hissed flipping her long blond hair out of her jacket. 

Oz worked his jaw out and looked away.

“Sure, fucking ignore me.” Amber said. She picked up her bag and shoved the long strap over her shoulder. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” He said.

Amber glared at him. Speaking was usually a mistake with Amber and not speaking was just as much of a mistake. 

“You’re not ignoring me?” Amber said. 

Oz rolled his head away and lifted a hand. 

“No.” He said to the ceiling. 

“Don’t roll your eyes.” Amber said walking through the kitchen. 

Oz started to speak and stopped, he waved a hand up and rolled his eyes following her through the living room, Amber opened the door and it hit the wall. Oz clenched his teeth and put his hand out to stop the door from coming back and hitting him as he shoved his feet onto his boots, he tied them quickly grinding his teeth together. 

Oz stood up and saw Amber waiting for him and sighed, he pulled the door closed and locked it, he turned around and took two steps toward Luke’s house. 

”Aren’t you going to say goodbye to me?” Amber said. Oz turned around and saw her standing with her arms crossed and a bitchy look on her face. Oz rolled his eyes internally and walked over to her. He kissed her pursed lips and she glared at him. 

“Bye.” He said. 

Amber didn’t move, he shifted his eyes to her and away, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Amber heaved out a breath and whipped around, her blond hair waving out behind her. Oz scowled and watched her walk away, the whole gorgeous and hot was wearing a little thin, Oz’s eyes landed on her ass and he tilted his head and remembered he did shut up when they were going at it. 

Oz smiled and walked across the lawn to the sidewalk, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Def Con 2’ He read. 

“Oh shit!” He said shoving his phone into his pocket and picking up his pace, he started jogging and ran over the lawn of the red house three doors down. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door, it opened immediately and Luke’s face was desperate and his eyes were wide. 

“Oz?” He heard. 

“Look sad.” Luke hissed in Russian. 

Oz waved his hands up, the door opened wider and Heidi was pulling the door open. Heidi’s eyes were crazed with a glazed sheen of happiness. 

“Oz!” Heidi said with a bright smile. “It is you!”

“Hey!” He said with a smile. 

He heard a high pitched noise come from Luke.

“He doesn’t look devastated. I thought you said he was crying.” Heidi said to Luke. 

Oz glared at Luke, Luke waved a hand up and shoved a hand into his chest pushing back further on the porch as he stepped out. 

“Crying?” He said in Russian. 

Luke gave him a panicked look. Oz rolled his eyes and tried to make himself look as sad as possible. 

“You know, the guy hiding their feelings, swallowing theirs tears….thing.” Luke said to Heidi pulling a jacket on. 

“Ohh.” Heidi said nodding. 

“Ya you know, manly tears.” He said. 

“Awww.” Heidi said. 

Heidi reached a hand out and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Well if you ever need to talk.” Heidi said. 

“Ya.” Oz said. Luke grabbed his arm and was pulling him back toward the stairs. 

“Luke?” Oz heard from inside the house and Luke froze mid step. 

“Yeeaaah?” Luke called out. 

“Is that Oz?” Lou said as she came though the living room. “I wanted to talk to him.”

Lou came up to the door with the same glazed crazy-eyed look Heidi had. Oz felt himself start to panic. 

“What are swatches??” He said in Russian. 

“You don’t want to know.” Luke said in Russian. 

“What’d you want to talk to me about?” He said to Lou with a smile. 

“I wanted to ask you about the tuxes." Lou said. "Luke likes the cummerbunds but I don’t know. I think they’re a little too formal.”

“Nooo.” He said taking a step back. “They’re not too formal.” 

“Save yourself.” Luke said quietly in Russian. “It’s too late or me.”

“I’m not leaving you with them.” Oz said whispering in Russian. 

“Hmm.” Lou said stepping back into the house. “Well let me show you what I’m talking about.” 

“Ahhh honey, sweety, lambchop?!” Luke said quickly with a sweet smile. “Oz needs some…” Luke trailed off. 

“Guy time.” Oz said stepping down the stairs backwards. “Bachelor party stuff.”

“Oh OK.” Lou said. 

“Ya!” Luke said smiling walking down the steps beside him. 

They hit the walkway and turned around Luke smiled brightly at him as they started walking. 

“I thought you said he was having girl trouble.” Heidi said. 

Oz and Luke stopped in their tracks, their panicked eyes met and they turned together back to Heidi and Lou standing on the porch. 

“I am.” He said with a sigh. 

“Did Amber break up with you?” Lou asked. 

Oz nodded and pushed a hand over his eyes hanging his head. 

“Awww.” Lou said. 

“Poor Oz.” Heidi said. 

Oz shrugged sighing dramatically and Luke wrapped his arm around him. 

“We’re gonna go talk.” Luke said rubbing his shoulder. 

“OK.” Lou said. 

Oz heard them coming down the stairs and felt arms come around him, Lou’s hair closed over his face as he rested his head on her shoulder. Lou rubbed a hand over his back and he looked up, Luke nodded and gave him a thumbs up. 

Oz sniffed. 

Lou let him go and he looked away from her with sad eyes, Heidi pulled him in for a hard powerful hug. 

“Oh you don’t need her.” Heidi said. 

Oz nodded against her shoulder, Heidi ran her hand over his hair and pulled back. Heidi smiled up at him and Oz hoped he looked sad enough, he didn’t even know how sad he should be. 

“You go have fun.” Heidi said.

Oz sighed and Luke rubbed hand over his back. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Luke said. 

“You better.” Heidi said. 

Oz gave her a sweet sad smile and Lou and Heidi walked back up the steps, they turned around and waved to them. Oz waved as sadly as he could and Luke pulled him in by the neck as they stepped backwards. 

Oz and Luke turned around at the same time and headed for the car, Oz glanced back and saw them standing on the porch watching them, he looked down at the ground and opened the door, he got in the car fast and slammed the door like he was pissed at the world. Luke slid in the driver’s seat and he saw Lou and Heidi go into the house and close the door behind them. 

“Nice!” Luke said turning the key. 

Oz smiled brightly at him and shrugged. 

“Eh, it was nuthin’” He said. “Let’s go.” 

Luke hit a pre-set button on the radio and put the car in reverse, they pulled out and Luke gunned it. 

“Man.” He said.

“Right?” Luke said. “What was I thinking?” 

“I don’t know man.” He said shaking his head. 

“I know what I was thinking.” Luke said. “But I had to go and tell Mickey what I was thinking who went and told Heidi who went out of her mind.”

Oz laughed long and hard. 

“Oh ya?!” Luke said glaring at him. “Laugh it up! You’re gonna be up there with me in a fucking cummerbund! Who the fuck named it a cummerbund anyway? It has no use whatsoever but the longer I stay in the sucking vortex of wedding plans I start to think YA a cummerbund is just the thing! I don’t know why it’s the thing but there I am saying YES to a cummerbund!” 

Luke waved both his hands out from the steering wheel and waved them up, he scowled and caught the wheel.

Oz had heard the ranting and raving and ignored it, he had only heard one thing. 

“I’m going to be up there with you?” He asked. 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

“Like..with you?” He said. 

Luke smiled. “Ya with me!” Luke said. 

“Oh.” He said. Oz looked out the windshield and felt his heart kick in his chest. 

“Will you?” Luke said. 

“Ya,.Ye..” He stuttered in English. “If you want me to.” He said in Russian. 

Luke nodded with a smile and Oz felt the back of his eyes sting with manly tears. 

“I’d be honored man.” He said in Russian. 

“Good.” Luke said. 

Oz looked out the window smiling. 

“Where we goin?” Luke said. 

“I don’t know.” He said smiling at Luke. 

Luke laughed and shrugged. 

Oz reached over and turned up the music, he rolled down the window and lowered his arm out. It was a spring day and they were driving anywhere and nowhere. Everything had changed since the day he had decided to stay with his family, they had torn out the attic and spent months fixing his room up, he had a space that was his and a family that was his. Luke had come home after graduation and had stayed with them a few months before Oz had walked down the block to the store and had seen a sign that caught his eye.

Oz walked back to the house with a smile on his face and unlocked the door quickly, he closed the door and walked straight through the house to Luke’s room. Oz pushed open the door and Luke was sprawled out over his double bed.

‘How the hell does Lou sleep with him?” He wondered. 

“Hey.” He said leaning over and pushing at Luke’s shoulder. 

“Huh.” Luke muttered and turned over. 

“Luke.” He said. 

“Hmm.” Luke murmured and smacked his lips pushing the pillow under his head. 

“The house is on fire.” Oz said. 

Luke snored and Oz crossed his arms twisting his face up. 

“Mickey has a date.” Oz said. 

Luke grunted and Oz rolled his eyes. 

“You’re late for opening night!” He said waving his arms out. 

Luke’s eyes flew open. 

“What!?” Luke yelled.

Luke bolted up pushing his glasses over his face and Oz snorted out a laugh. 

“WhatthefuckmIlateitjesusohmygodwhatthefuck!” Luke rambled in a panic, waving his arms out and slamming into the dresser, he pulled open a drawer and threw his shorts over his shoulder. 

Luke waved his arms wildly and picked up a pair of jeans on the floor and Oz’s laugh turned into a hysterical giggle. 

Luke stopped and blinked at him. 

Oz bit his lips and pushed a hand over his laughing mouth. Luke looked at the clock on his side table and back at him and a giggle escaped from behind Oz's hand. 

“Is that A.M.?” Luke said. 

Oz tilted his head smiling. 

“Ohhh mann.” Luke said dropping his jean on the floor and walking back to the bed. 

“Wait.” Oz said with a laugh. 

Luke fell onto the bed with his arms out, he landed on his stomach with his feet hanging over the bed. 

“I hate you.” Luke said. 

“I know.” Oz said. “I want to show you something.” 

Luke grunted. 

Oz pushed at his arm. “Come on man!” He said. 

Luke turned onto his back slowly with his eyes closed. 

“Up.” He said pulling his arm and dragging him across the bed. 

Luke let himself fall off the end of the bed and Oz pulled him onto his feet. Oz picked a sweatshirt from the floor and threw it in his face, Luke caught it with his eyes half closed. 

“Where are we going?” Luke said. 

“You’ll see.” He said. 

Oz walked through the hall and looked back over his shoulder, Luke was shuffling along behind him pulling the sweatshirt down over his chest. Luke took a turn into the kitchen and Oz grabbed his arm. 

“Later.” Oz said and pulled him into the living room. Luke’s eyes were bleary and Oz shoved Luke’s arms through his coat sleeves, Luke pulled one up and let it hang off one shoulder. Oz pulled open the door and Luke stuffed his feet into his sneakers and shuffled out the door. Oz closed the door and walked up next to a motionless Luke. 

“Why are we outside?” Luke said. 

Oz laughed and pulled Luke’s coat up over his shoulder and started walking. 

Luke sighed and walked with him. Oz veered off onto the lawn of the house three doors down from theirs and Luke kept walking straight, Oz turned around and grabbed his arm. Luke’s foot went out and he held him up as he readjusted his direction. Oz stopped and stopped Luke next to him, Oz waved his arms out and looked up at Luke. 

Nothing. 

Oz waved his arms again. “Huuh??!!” He said. 

“Hm?” Luke said. 

“Look!” He said. 

Luke turned his head and squinted. “Uh huh.” Luke murmured. 

Oz sighed and dragged him through the yard, he walked up the back steps dragging Luke with him. Oz pulled out his wallet and slipped his finger into a side pocket pulling out the pick and file and slid in the pick and the file in behind it. 

“We’re breaking and entering at 6:45AM? Luke asked. 

“Uhh yup.” He said. He felt the tumblers and unlocked the door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

“Ta da.” He said waving an arm out. 

Luke smiled and looked into the doorway, Oz waved a hand through the door and Luke walked though. Oz walked in behind him and closed the door, they were in a big empty room with a big bay window to the right and hard wood up half the walls. 

“Wow.” Luke said looking around. 

“Ya.” He said. “I checked out the foundation and it looks good.” 

Luke looked around and he saw his eyes start to light up. 

“How many bedrooms?” Luke said. 

“Three and the kitchen is huge.” He said. 

“Ya?” Luke said walking through toward the wood banister. 

‘Oooh.” Luke said. “Nice.” 

“Ya, it’s not all wood but that would be an easy fix.” Oz said. 

“Yeah!” Luke said with smile. 

“There’s one thing you have to see.” Oz said and started walking past the stairs and through the living room, Luke followed him looking around with his hands in his pockets. Oz waited at the door of the room he wanted to show him until Luke caught up to him. 

Oz opened the door and Luke walked in and looked up with wide eyes, the ceiling of the room went all the way to the roof of the two story house. 

“Holy shit.” Luke said. Luke’s voice echoed through the room and he smiled. 

“Nice.” Luke said and his voice echoed. 

“What do you think?” Oz said crossing his arms and rocking back and forth on his feet. 

Luke smiled and nodded looking around the room. 

“I think it’s perfect.” Luke said. 

Oz nodded with a bright smile. 

Luke did everything with a lot of thought, he didn’t jump into things but Luke had called about the house and asked him to over the numbers. When every question about the house was answered Luke had one more question to ask. 

Luke’s first night playing with the orchestra Mickey had picked Lou up from the airport while Luke had gone in to do final rehearsals. 

“Hey!” He called out as she came in behind Mickey with her big bag over her shoulder. 

“Hey.” Lou said smiling, Oz hugged her hard and swayed her back and forth. He was crazy about Lou, she was sweet, funny and beautiful and his brother was a very lucky guy. 

“Big day!” Lou said and held his arms as he pulled away. 

“Ya!” he said smiling. 

“I’m so excited.” She said and squeezed his arms. 

Oz nodded smiling. 

“I have to get dressed.” Lou said and walked back to her bag. 

“We don’t have to leave for like two hours.” Mickey said. 

“I know but I can’t help it.” Lou said quickly with a wide smile as she picked up her bag and rushed into the kitchen and down the hall with a huge smile on her face. Mickey smiled and tilted his head. 

“She’s somethin’ Mickey said.

“Yep.” Oz said with a wicked smile. 

They sat around the table while Lou took forever showering and doing whatever girls do to get ready. Lou had come out in a white short dress that left her shoulders bare, she had on red high heels and her hair was in a long braid over her shoulder. Oz’s mouth dropped open Mickey had whistled through his teeth. 

“Too much?” Lou said looking between him and Mickey. 

“No!” He said.

Lou smirked. “Mickey?” 

“No.” Mickey said with a sweet smile. “You look amazing.” 

Lou smiled at him and lifted a hand to his face and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you.” Lou said. “I might wear a shawl just to be safe.” 

“No!” He said again waving a hand out. 

Lou laughed and he twisted his head widening his eyes.

“You look great!” He said. 

Lou rolled her eyes and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“If you ever wanna dump Luke, we could run away to Jamaica. Just sayin.’” He said shrugging a shoulder with a tilt of his head. 

“Ya OK?” Mickey said crossing an arm over his chest and lifting his beer. “First he’d fucking kill you and then he’d kill me, so no.” 

Oz smiled brightly at Lou. 

“Just you wait.” Lou said. “Some girls gonna come along and knock you on your ass.”

Oz sputtered. “Nah, I’m good.” He said picking up his beer. 

They had gone together in Mickey's truck, Mickey parked and Oz opened the door and held his hand out to Lou, she held it while she lowered herself out of the truck and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Some girl is going to be really lucky to have you.” Lou said as she pulled away. 

Oz felt his heart fill as he blushed, he held his arm out and she hooked her arm through his, she wrapped her arm through Mickey’s and they walked up to the brightly lit music hall and up the steps. They found their seats and Lou opened the program, he looked down at it and there at the bottom was Luke Milkovich Gallagher. Lou smiled and shifted the program over to Mickey and he smiled at her. Lou closed the program and reached out for Mickey's hand and he saw the flash of emotion in Mickey’s eyes.

Oz knew these moments were sometimes hard for Mickey, he knew he wanted Ian here with him. Oz lifted his free hand and reached across Lou’s lap, he lowered his hand over Mickey’s and Mickey’s eyes came to his. Oz nodded his head down and smiled, Mickey smiled and his eyes cleared. Oz patted his hand and sat back with Lou’s hand in his like a vice. Oz sat back and took slow breaths, he was so nervous and he wasn’t even the one on stage. He held onto Lou and waited as the minutes ticked by and people settled in their seats. 

“Deep breaths.” Lou said. 

Oz nodded. “In.” He said taking a breath. 

Lou giggled quietly.

“Out.” He said breathing out. 

Lou breathed in and they breathed out together until the lights went down and he tightened his hand like a clamp around Lou’s. The audience applauded but they all of their hands were taken. The audience quieted and the lights on the stage went up, Oz scanned the stage and there was Luke in the corner sitting straight up in a tuxedo, he had a serious look on his face and he was looking up at the guy at the podium. All at once they played and Luke’s face changed, he saw his eyes close for a heartbeat and the smile on his face, this was Luke’s dream come true, playing in a symphony orchestra. 

They played the opening song, it was quick and up tempo and Luke was happily playing along, Lou let go of his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, Oz put his arm around her and smiled watching his brother live out his dream. 

The song ended and the audience applauded, Oz heard a sharp whistle from Mickey and saw Luke’s eyes come to them, Luke winked and smiled in their direction before his face settled back to serious musician mode. Oz pulled Lou in and they listened to the next song but only heard Luke playing in a sea of music. 

They had waited for Luke and gone backstage, he was standing with a tall older man with a violin in his hand smiling when they saw him. 

“Hey!” Mickey called out. Luke had turned his head and his face had lit up. He was back in regular clothes and if he didn’t have his violin you’d never know that tall skinny geeky looking guy had just played with one of the best and most prestigious orchestras in the world. 

“Hey.” Luke said and held his arms out. Mickey hugged Luke hard and Oz saw Mickey’s hand pat the back of his head. Luke let him go and looked down at Mickey with a big smile. 

“Roger.” Luke said. “This is my dad Mickey.”

“Hey.” Mickey said shaking his hand. Luke hugged Lou and she babbled about how great he was, Luke smiled and picked her off of her feet swinging her around. Lou peeked at his cheek over and over while Luke giggled. 

“He’s quite a young man.” Roger said. “He should have been playing in public years ago.”

Mickey nodded. “His choice.” Mickey said with a smile. 

Luke let go of Lou to hug him and Luke nearly crushed him in his hard quick hug. Luke let him go and kept one arm around him. 

“This is my brother Oz and my girlfriend Lou.” Luke said. “This is Roger, he’s been playing here for ten years.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Roger said smiling. 

Oz nodded and felt Luke’s arm gave him a squeeze. 

“He’s my mentor and he’s been showing me the ropes.” Luke said. 

Roger smiled wider. “He didn’t need much mentoring.”

“Ya I did.” Luke said. “I got lost back here the first day.”

“Jeez.” He said with a laugh. 

Luke laughed and shrugged. “It’s big!’

Mickey laughed and Lou squeezed her arm around Luke's waist.

“Come on man.” Mickey said smiling as he walked up next to Luke. 

“Yeah.” Luke said with a big smile. 

“Goodnight.” Roger said. 

“Goodnight.” Luke said. “And thank you, I wouldn’t have made it through tonight without you.” 

Roger nodded and waved to them as Luke turned around and they walked out together. Luke was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Man that was unbelievable!” Luke said. “It was better than I ever imagined!” 

Luke jumped up and down and Oz let go of his waist, they all laughed at Luke bouncing as they walked to the truck. 

“Did you hear that?” Luke said wrapping his arms around him and Lou. 

“We did!” Lou said with a giggle. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. 

Luke jumped again. 

“Alright Tigger.” Mickey said with a smile. “Get in the truck.”

Luke giggled and pulled open the door, he waved an arm out dramatically and he climbed into the truck. Luke climbed in after him and lifted Lou off her feet and onto his lap. Oz grabbed her hand and they pulled her in as she giggled and turned around facing him as Luke pulled the door closed. Lou wrapped her arm around Luke and Mickey started the truck. 

“That was awesome.” Lou said kissing Luke's cheek. 

“It really was.” He said. 

“Aw come on.” Luke said rolling his eyes. 

“I knew you could play but man that was incredible.” He said. 

“Ya.” Mickey said. “It really was.”

“Thanks.” Luke said rubbing his hand over Lou’s shoulder. Lou closed her eyes and lowered her head to Luke’s shoulder. 

Oz smiled at Luke and Luke widened his eyes, Oz took a breath in and Luke nodded running his hand up to Lou’s neck. Mickey drove down their street and pulled into the driveway of the red house. Mickey put the car in park and Luke opened the door, Lou turned around on his lap and slowly dropped herself off on her heels with Luke guiding her down carefully. Oz and Mickey went out the driver’s side door and walked around the truck. Lou saw the house and stopped in her high heels. 

“Where are we?” Lou said. 

“After party.” Luke said taking her hand and swinging it as he started walking down the walkway toward the house. Mickey and Oz followed them and they watched Luke bring Lou up the stairs and onto the wide porch. 

“It doesn’t look like anyone is here.” Lou said. 

“Huh.” Luke said. “We must be early.” 

Oz smiled walking up the steps and Luke opened the door and Lou stepped over the threshold and through the open door. Luke followed her into the room filled with lit candles, Lou’s mouth opened as she turned around slowly. 

“Luukke?” Lou said. 

“Do you like it?” Luke said. 

“Do I like what?” Lou said. 

“The house.” Luke said. 

“Luukke?!” Lou said again. 

“I wanted to show you this because I think we could make a home here.” Luke said. 

“Oh my gosh.” Lou whispered. Her face was lit up in the candle glow and Oz thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. She was looking up at Luke with love pouring out of her eyes. 

“If you don’t like it we can find another house but I don’t care where we live.” Luke said taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee. 

Lou covered her mouth with one hand and her eyes filled with tears. 

Luke took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it, he looked up at Lou with love in his eyes and took her shaking hand. 

“Louisa.” Luke said quietly. “You’re every song in my heart and I can’t imagine ever being without you, you make me smile and you make me sing.” 

Lou’s tears spilled over and down her face. 

“Will you marry me?” Luke asked. 

Lou nodded and Luke’s eyes widened. 

“Is that a yes?” Luke said quickly. 

“YES!” Lou burst out half laughing, half crying. 

“YES!” Luke said jumping up and catching her around the waist, Lou wrapped her arms around Luke and he picked her up off of her feet. 

Oz and Mickey whistled and clapped standing by the door. Luke swung Lou back and forth and she half giggled and sniffed against him. 

Mickey wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they walked from their place by the door into the room. Luke lowered Lou to her feet and he smiled down at her and let out a long breath. 

Lou giggled and wiped her eyes, Luke kissed her quickly and pulled her in again. 

“My turn.” Mickey said. 

Lou smiled and she lifted an arm out, Mickey smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“You sure you want to be a part of this crazy family?” Mickey said. 

“I already am.” She said wrapping her arms around him and Mickey pulled her in with a growl. 

“Kid’s lucky to have you.” Mickey said and kissed her on the side of her head. 

“Aww.” Lou said stepping back and sliding her fingers under her eyes. 

“Me next.” He said with a smile. 

Lou smiled brightly at him and she hugged him hard, Oz spoke quietly in Russian. 

“Awww.” Lou said. “I don’t know what you said but aww.” 

“He said ‘welcome sister.” Luke said. 

Lou’s eyes filled again and she sniffed and pulled him in for another hard hug. 

Mickey patted his back and Lou sniffed and held onto him as she pulled away. 

“My boys.” Lou said smiling. 

“We’re manly men.” Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“HA!” Lou said. “That’s why you two are always fighting over video games.” 

“No we don’t.” He said with a smirk. 

“I meant Mickey.” Lou said. 

Mickey’s face fell from smile to smirk, Lou giggled and grabbed Mickey’s hand. Mickey waved a hand out and rolled his eyes up. 

Luke had enlisted Heidi’s help in what had become Operation Diamond, she had lit all the candles while they were on their way home. Luke had spent hours picking out the perfect ring, Luke didn’t do anything without a plan and Oz understood but it drove him a little nuts. You make a decision and do it, that’s how he saw it but Luke was different from him in a lot of ways. That night was over a year ago and they still weren’t married, they had bought the house down the street but Lou hadn’t come for another six months. 

Lou was a cop in New York and transferring to Chicago was a big deal, her life and family were in New York but she had packed up and moved here for Luke. The wedding wasn’t until next year and he didn’t see what the big deal was, you say a few words the priest says you're married and that was it, not that ever would. 

Oz thought of Amber and his heart did nothing, she was alright but he was getting pretty tired of her always getting on his case about his family. She thought they should move in together or she should move right into the house. Mickey didn’t say much about her but he could tell he wasn’t crazy about her, all Mickey said to him was to ‘wrap it up’ every time and he did, every time. 

“Ya know, we might not have been lyin'". He said. "Amber probably will break up with me.”

“Ehhh.” Luke said. “Sorry man.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said waving his hand down. 

“I get it.” Luke said. “She’s hot.”

“Yuup.” Oz said with a nod. 

“There’s a lot to be said for hotness, however you can find hotness and niceness in one person.” Luke said glancing over at him.

“Nah man.” He said. “You got the only one of those.”

Luke smiled. “Ya I did.”

“It’s all good.” He said looking out the window. 

“I was thinking.” Luke said. 

“That’s never good.” He said. 

“We should do something.” Luke said ignoring his jab.

“What?” He said. 

“I was thinking about the Center, it’s getting pretty big. I was thinking we should put something together like a benefit or a concert.”

“A concert?” He said. 

“Ya, get local acts together.” Luke said. “We can do it in the park or a venue.”

“Huh that’s cool.” He said with a smile. 

“Ya.” Luke said smiling. “All different types of music and us!”

“Us?” He said in a low voice. 

“Ya!” Luke said happily. 

Oz shook his head hard sputtering. “That ain’t happenin’” He said. 

“Come ooon.” Luke said. “You’re pretty good and it’s for charity.”

“Oh ya OK!?” He said. “Nope.” 

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” Luke said. 

“It’s a good idea man.” He said. 

“We could talk to Trevor.” Luke said. 

“And never tell Mickey.” He said. 

Luke snorted out a laugh. 

“Nah.” Luke said. “Mickey would be OK with it, he knows about the donations.”

Luke had donated and was still donating a lot of money to the Center. It had been one small office and now they had offices in three parts of Chicago and Oz knew from helping Luke work out the finances of the new house that Luke hadn’t touched the insurance money for the house, he was paying for it all himself with his own money. They were riding in a second hand car that Luke bought to get back and forth to rehearsal and performances. 

The money was Ian’s and Luke thought of it that way, he did what Ian would want him to do with the money and it never even crossed Luke’s mind to use the money for himself. Mickey was the same way, the house was paid for but that was only because Mickey had worked like a dog and paid it off. It was different from being around his mother whose only thought was of money, how she could get it and then how she could get more. 

“It’ll be like Woodstock.” He said. 

“Or Lallapalooza with a symphony orchestra thrown in!”

“Ya!” He said smiling. 

Luke turned the wheel and turned the car in the direction of the Center.

“Let’s go see what Pussy Trevor thinks.” Luke said. “Don’t tell him I said that.” Luke said quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled into the parking lot of the center and Luke pulled into an open spot. Oz opened the door looking up at the sign over the door smiling. 

The Ian Gallagher Center. 

They had changed the name of the Center with Mickey’s permission and he had done a double take the first time they had driven past and he had seen Ian’s name on the sign by the entrance of the parking lot. It wasn’t an office building, it was more like a big house. There were trees and big windows and a big porch where kids hung out and the front door was always open. 

Luke and Oz walked up the wood steps to the porch. 

“Hey Luke.” One kid on the porch said as they walked up, he was a big guy with dark hair and sad brown eyes and he was sitting with a guitar in his lap, he stopped strumming and stuck his hand out to Luke. 

“Hey Randy.” Luke said and shook his hand. 

“This is my brother Oz.” Luke said. 

“Hey.” He said shaking his hand. Randy’s eyes were still sad but he smiled. “That’s a cool name.” 

“Thanks.” He said with a smile. 

“Oz?” He heard and looked up, a girl with short blond hair and glasses with big dark blue eyes behind them was sitting alone at the end of the porch on a long bench. 

“As in the Wizard of?” She said and smiled. 

His heart gave one hard beat against his ribs and his breath caught in his throat. 

“He’s a wizard alright.” Luke said. 

“That’s Sarah.” Randy said. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. Sarah’s eyes came back to his and he smiled at her. She turned her head and smiled with a sparkle in her eyes, his blood slowed down and heated in his veins. 

“Hi.” Sarah said. 

‘Whatcha playin?” Luke said to Randy.

“Ah nothing.” Randy said. “I found it and was just screwing around.”

“Oh ya?” Luke said. “You want to learn?” Luke said sitting in the empty chair next to Randy. 

“Sure.” Randy said with a shrug. 

Luke smiled and held out his hand, Randy handed him the guitar and Luke pulled it into his lap. 

“Alright so first lesson.” Luke said. “Never play Smoke on the Water.”

Oz laughed and Randy laughed quietly.

Oz glanced over at Sarah and she was leaning forward watching Luke show Randy how to play. Oz walked over the porch and leaned against the bannister, Sarah leaned back and looked away from Luke and Randy and Oz twisted his mouth up lifting one knee up over the bannister and turned away from her looking out into the side yard turning his head away. 

Sarah had stopped watching because he was watching and he hoped she’d see he was really interested in whatever was going on in the trees over there. Oz waited and listened to Luke teaching Randy all the parts of a guitar and smiled, Luke did everything step by step. Oz glanced over without moving his head and Sarah was leaning over again watching Luke. 

Oz smiled to himself and looked around the yard whistling Smoke on The Water. 

“What’s that?” Sarah said. 

Luke didn’t answer her and Oz looked over at her she was looking up at him. 

“Me?” He said. 

“Yes.” Sarah said. 

“Smoke on the Water.” He said turning his head and bringing his leg over and back down to the porch. 

“Oh.” She said smiling. 

“What kind of music do you like?” He asked. 

“Hey.” He heard and looked up Trevor was holding his arms out to Luke with a big smile on his face. Luke stood up and held the guitar in one hand and hugged Trevor with the other. 

“How are you?” Trevor said. 

“Good!” Luke said. “How ya doin?” 

“Great.” Trevor said. “How’s Mickey?” 

Oz smirked and lifted his eyebrows. 

“He’s good.” Luke said handing the guitar back to Randy. “Do you have a couple minutes, I wanted to run something by you.”

“Sure.” Trevor said. “Come on in.”

Luke looked over at him.

“Oh hey Oz.” Trevor said. “I didn’t see you.”

“Hey.” He said. Oz raised an eyebrow and Luke gave him a dirty look. 

“You want to come in with me” Luke said.

“Nah I’m good.” He said. 

Luke backed away shaking his head as Trevor went through the door. 

Oz laughed to himself and glanced at Sarah, she was looking at him with a confused look on her face. Oz didn’t notice what girls were wearing unless it was low cut or tight but Sarah was wearing light baggy jeans and a long sleeved white button up shirt and red Converse sneakers on her feet. 

“I like your sneakers.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and looked down at her feet. 

“Thank you.” She said. “I love them.”

Oz watched her hair fall from behind her ear and brush over her face. 

“Do you want to learn how to play guitar?” He asked. 

Sarah lifted her head and looked up at him with a gleam in her eye.

“Was it that obvious?” She said.

“Nah.” He said waving a hand and pushing himself off the banister “I could teach you.” He said walking over and sitting on the bench. 

“Really?” She said. 

“Sure.” He said. 

“Here.” Randy said standing up and walking over to them holding the guitar out. 

“Thanks man.” He said. 

Oz took the guitar and held it out to Sarah, she gave him a scared look and he lowered it into her lap gently. Sarah wrapped her arm over the guitar and held the neck with her fingers over the top. Oz turned to her bringing his leg up onto the bench and reached a hand out carefully to her hand watching her eyes. Sarah watched his hand and he didn’t see her flinch, he wrapped his hand around and pulled her fingers around. 

“This way.” He said and felt his heart beating faster in his chest. 

Sarah smiled softly and adjusted the big guitar in her lap. Oz slid his fingers over hers and felt his heart pound hard against his ribs, he pulled his hands away quickly and took a deep breath. 

“Now what?” Sarah said. 

“Strum it with your thumb with that hand.” He said pointing. 

Sarah looked down and brought her thumb over the guitar and her face lit up. 

Oz’s heart kicked and he blinked at her. 

“Ahhh.” He said. “Hook your fingers around.”

Sarah bit her lip and pushed her fingers all the way around the neck of the guitar, her glasses slid down and she pushed them up with a quick nudge. 

“Like this?” She said glancing up at him. Oz looked at her hand, the back of her hand was all the way around the neck of the guitar. 

“You might need a smaller guitar.” He said reaching out his hands and separating her fingers and placing them on the fret. 

“OK.” He said.

Sarah strummed the guitar. 

“That’s an A.” He said. 

Sarah’s face lit up. 

Oz laughed and reached over to place her fingers again, her fingers were small and her nails were short and bare. 

“E.” He said. 

Sarah strummed the guitar. 

“Go back to the A.” He said. 

Sarah concentrated and moved her fingers back and looked up at him.

“Ya.” He said. 

Sarah strummed the guitar. 

“You’re a natural.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and moved her fingers back to the E and strummed. 

“Are you teaching her Smoke on the Water?” He heard and looked up, Luke was walking across the long porch. 

“No.” He said smiling. “What do you have against that song anyway?” 

“Nothin’” Luke said. “It’s just so blasé”

“My genius brother.” He said with a smirk lifting a thumb to Luke. 

“Hi.” Luke said brightly. “I’m Luke.”

“Hi.” Sarah said. “I know who you are.”

“Oh ya!” Luke said. “I’m famous.”

Oz rolled his eyes and Sarah leaned an arm over the guitar laughing. 

“You’re Ian’s son.” Sarah said. 

Oz felt his heart melt and Luke smiled down at her. 

“Yes I am.” Luke said. “We both are.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Sarah said quickly. 

Oz shook his head and waved a hand out. 

“This place is so great.” Sarah said. 

Luke nodded. “They help a lot of kids.”

“They’ve really helped me.” Sarah said. 

Oz felt his heart sink to his stomach.

“I’m glad.” Luke said. 

“What’d Trevor say?” He asked. 

“He loved the idea.” Luke said.

“Cool.” He said. “If you keep it up you can play at our Lollapalooza.” He said to Sarah. 

Sarah laughed. “What’s a Lollapalooza?”

“We had the idea to do a benefit for the Center.” Luke said. 

“That’s wonderful.” Sarah said. 

“It’s just in the early stages, we just had the idea taking a break from wedding plans.” Luke said. 

“You’re getting married?” Sarah said. 

“Someday.” Luke said with a sigh. 

Oz laughed and stood up. 

“Congratulations.” Sarah said. 

“Thank you.” Luke said. 

“If you really want to learn I can swing by tomorrow after work.” He said. 

“What time?” Sarah said. 

“About four.” He said. 

“Sure that would be great.” Sarah said. “Thank you.” 

“Bye Sarah.” Luke said. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you both.” Sarah said. 

Oz turned away and followed Luke over the porch and down the steps, he looked back at Sarah and her head was bent but he could see her biting her lip as she moved her hand over the fret. 

Oz turned around and felt his heart dropping as he walked away. 

“… club or something small." Luke said. 

“Ya.” He said. He pulled open the car door and slid in slamming the door hard behind him as Luke got in the driver’s seat. 

“But I like the idea of the park.” Luke said. “Like a family thing.”

Luke started the car and Oz watched Sarah strumming the guitar. 

“What do you think?” Luke said. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Ya what?” Luke said. 

“Huh?” He said turning to Luke. 

“You alright?” Luke said. 

“Ya.” He said. “A family thing?” 

“Ya.” Luke said putting the car in gear and pulling out. Oz sat lower in his seat and put his foot on the dashboard and didn’t look back at the porch or in the side mirror as Luke pulled away. 

 

Oz smiled and pulled Mickey’s truck into a parking spot in front of the porch, Sarah was sitting on the bench with a guitar already in her hands. Oz pulled the guitar case with him as he dropped himself out of the truck and slammed the door. 

Sarah smiled and waved a hand up. “Hi.” She called out. 

“Hi.” He said with a smile jogging up the steps. “Practicing?” 

Sarah nodded and he walked across the porch and put his guitar case on the bench and flipped open the latches. 

“How are you?” Sarah said. 

Oz smiled. “Doin’ alright, how’s the fingers?” 

Sarah brought her hand up and wiggled her fingers. “A little sore.”

“Ya.” He said. “It’s the strings, it’ll get worse before it gets better.” Oz said pulling out his guitar by the neck. 

“Oh that’s pretty.” Sarah said. 

“It was a gift from Luke.” He said with a smile. It was a shiny acoustic guitar with a light wood face and dark wood over the neck and sides. He closed the case and put it on a chair next to the bench and sat down facing Sarah holding his guitar out to her. 

“Here.” He said. Sarah took his guitar and he took the one in her lap. 

“Ohh.” Sarah said nervously as she pulled it into her lap. “It feels different.” 

“Ya.” He said. “It’s a heavier wood but it’s a little smaller.”

Sarah leaned over and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the guitar. 

“That’s better.” She said. 

Oz smiled and bit the inside of his mouth watching her, she played an A chord and smiled. 

“Wooow.” She said with her eyes widening. 

Oz laughed and nodded. “Strings are everything.” He said. 

Sarah moved her fingers back and forth between the A and the E strumming. 

“Nice.” He said. 

“Trevor said I could borrow the guitar last night.” Sarah said with a sweet smile. 

“Hm.” He murmured and strummed the guitar on his lap. 

“What’s that face?” She said. 

“Huh?” He said looking up at her. “What face? I’m not making a face.” 

“Yes you are.” She said. 

Oz smiled and rolled his eyes, he played the guitar and shrugged a shoulder. 

“It’s a thing.” He said. “He’s Ian’s ex.” 

“He is?” Sarah said. 

“Ya.” He said. “It’s kind of a joke in our family, how much Mickey hates Trevor.” 

“He doesn’t really.” He said quickly. “But I guess back in the day there was some drama.” 

Oz placed his fingers and nodded his head. “Try this one.”

Sarah looked back and forth between his hand and hers putting her fingers over the strings. 

“Oh shoot.” She said stretching her fingers out. 

“That ones tough.” He said smiling. 

Sarah twisted her mouth up and smiled when she saw her hand match his. 

“Good.” He said quietly. 

Sarah strummed the guitar. 

“So you don’t like rock music.” He said. 

“Hm?” She said glancing up at him. “Oh I don’t know any of it.” 

“I didn’t know a lot of it either.” He said. “I grew up in Russia.”

“You did?” Sarah said sitting up straight. 

Oz nodded and played softly shifting his weight. 

“What was that like?” She asked. 

“Cold.” He said smiling. 

Sarah smiled and his blood felt like warm honey moving through him, he looked down at his guitar and took a long slow breath. 

“I grew up here.” She said and waved a hand up from the guitar. “Here in the states but it could have been another country. 

“Oh ya?” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. “My family is very religious and we weren’t allowed to listen to secular music.”

“That sucks.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. “So I don’t know what I like.” She said with a shrug. 

“We can change that.” He said. “My brother has every song ever played on every device, CD and tape you can imagine.”

“Tapes?” She said. 

“Ya, he even has a record player.” He said shaking his head. 

“Really?” She asked. 

Oz nodded and smirked. “He’s a music junkie.”

“He plays the violin? “ She said with a bright smile. 

“Ya he does.” He said. “I see him up there on stage and I can’t believe he’s the same guy who forgets his keys pretty much everywhere he goes.” 

Sarah giggled, Oz smiled and bit his lip. 

“What do you do?” She asked. 

“I work with my dad, demolition.” He said. “But I like building things more than tearing them down.” 

“You should do that.” Sarah said. 

Oz shrugged and smiled. “I’m saving to buy a truck and trying to convince Luke to come work for me.” He said. “Free labor.”

Sarah giggled and his heart skipped a beat. Oz stopped playing and positioned his fingers on the neck of the guitar. 

“Next one.” He said. 

Sarah looked at his hand and placed her fingers over the neck of the guitar. 

Oz moved his fingers over the neck of the guitar and tried to clear his head, Sarah watched his fingers moving into different positions and smiled every time she strummed the guitar. 

“That’s all of them.” He said. 

“And I thought it would be hard.” Sarah said. 

Oz smiled and shook his head. “Nah, it’s just practice.”

Sarah moved her fingers carefully over the new chords she had learned. 

“You’re a fast learner.” He said. 

“I can play piano but this is very different.” She said. 

“It’s kind of the same.” He said. 

“Do you play?” She asked. 

“A little” He said smiling. “I haven’t played in a long time.” 

“Why did you come here from Russia?” Sarah asked. 

“My dad lives here.” He said. 

“Mickey?” She said. 

“Ya.” He said smiling. 

Sarah nodded. “And he was married to Ian.”

“He still is.” He said. 

Sarah stopped her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. 

Oz saw the caring and kindness in her eyes and felt his heart melt. 

“It’s OK.” He said. 

Sarah held her hand out and gently held the back of his hand and his heart shook. 

“It’s hard to lose someone.” She said. 

Oz saw the understanding in her dark blue eyes. 

“You lost someone?” He asked. 

Sarah nodded and Oz saw her eyes fill, he turned his hand around and her little hand slipped into his. 

“My brother.” She said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Tell me about him.” He said. 

Oz saw a soft smile cross her face and Sarah squeezed his hand and let it go. 

“He was so funny.” Sarah said smiling. “He made me laugh all the time.” Sarah laughed and he smiled turning his hands in to play while she talked. 

“We’d be in church, which we were all the time and he’d draw stick figure people in the edges of the bible.”

Oz laughed and she giggled. 

“They would be dancing or killing each other.”

“Killing each other?” He said with a laugh. 

“He had a dark sense of humor.” Sarah said. 

“Yeah?” He said smiling. 

“He would try and make me laugh.” She said widening her eyes with a big smile. “During church!”

“You do have a great laugh.” He said and felt the heat of a blush start on his neck. 

“No he had a great laugh, it was like all of him was laughing at the same time.” 

Oz smiled nodding. 

Sarah sat back and pulled the guitar in, he saw her eyes flash with pain and his heart sank. 

Oz changed his hands and started playing looking down at his hands. 

“What’s that?” Sarah asked. 

Oz smiled at her. 

“That’s so pretty.” She said. 

Sarah watched his hands and she sat up putting her hand over the neck of the guitar. 

Oz slowed his hands down and she shook her head. 

“No go ahead.” She said. “Play.” 

Oz shifted his weight and started the song from the beginning, Sarah sat back with a sweet smile on her face. 

“Well the sun is surly sinking down.” He sang “But the moon is slowly rising.” 

“So this old world must still be spinnin’ round and I still love you.” 

Sarah smiled softly and he sang the words and played the song Luke had taught him. 

“It won’t be long before another day.” He sang. “We gonna have a good time.” 

“And no one’s gonna take that time away. You can stay as long as you like.” 

Sarah’s eyes filled as she smiled. 

“So close your eyes, you can close your eyes it’s alright.” He sang closing his eyes. 

“I don’t know no love songs and I can’t sing the blues anymore.” 

“But I can sing this song.” He sang opening his eyes and smiling at Sarah. 

“And you can sing this song.” 

“When I’m gone.” He sang. 

He played the last chords and Sarah’s tears spilled over and down her face. 

“That’s beautiful.” She said quietly wiping her tears away. 

“Luke had a dream about Ian and they sang it together.” He said.

“I dream about Matthew all the time.” She said. 

“Ya?” He said smiling. “Drawing pictures?”

Sarah laughed. “No, we’re driving and I have my arm out the window and I have this feeling of freedom that I don’t feel in real life.”

“I felt home.” He said. 

“You dream about Ian.” She asked. 

“Ya.” He said and started playing again. “When I came here I was pretty angry.” 

Sarah’s eyes softened. 

Oz shrugged. “I pushed everyone away because I thought…” He trailed off. 

“I thought they wouldn’t want me around. I had this wall up and I had a dream about Ian.” He said smiling. 

“He was teaching me math.” He said. “He showed me the numbers and what they meant but it wasn’t just the numbers, he was teaching me what was important.” 

“And you needed to feel that.” She said. 

Oz nodded resting his hand over the top of guitar. 

“Maybe you needed to feel free.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. “I love my family but they’re so closed minded.”

Oz nodded and closed his hand over the neck of the guitar and strummed looking down. 

“So we’ll put some chords together and you’ve got a song.” He said with a smile. 

Sarah leaned forward smiling and he felt an ache in his heart as it swelled up, Oz focused on his hands and tried to push it away, his hands moved over the guitar and he heard the lyrics of an old song drift through his mind. 

Oz’s eyes lifted to her pretty face and Sarah smiled. 

 

Luke walked quickly down the sidewalk, he looked over his shoulder and saw his door open. He booked it and veered off into the neighbor’s yard. 

“Hi Dan!” He called out as he ran by his neighbor who was watering his plants in the front yard. Luke didn’t look back and didn’t bother with the front door, he ran around the house and to the door of the yard, he opened it and ran through. 

Luke leaned against the door and let out a long breath. 

“Hey.” He heard and jumped. 

“Mickey.” He breathed out closing his eyes. 

Luke shook his head and opened his eyes pushing himself off the door. Mickey was in front of the grill and something was grilling. 

“Steak?” He said. 

“Ya and a couple burgers.” Mickey said. “I have no idea where Oz is.” 

“He’s at the Center.” He said walking over. 

“Huh?” Mickey said poking a steak with a fork.

“Ya he met a girl there yesterday.” He said. 

“Oh ya?” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” He said crossing his arms. He knew Mickey didn’t like Amber, he didn’t like her much either. 

“He’s teaching her guitar?” He said. 

“Really?!” Mickey said. 

“He offered.” He said. 

Mickey stopped poking and looked up at him. 

“Yep.” He said. 

Oz didn’t play around anyone but them. 

“Huh.” Mickey said with a smile. “Go get the beer these are done.”

Luke walked up the stairs and into the house, he turned into the kitchen and heard the doors unlock. Luke waved his arms out and rushed beside the refrigerator and hid with his back against it. 

“…and then there was a whole grunge thing.” He heard Oz say and let out his breath. 

“Grunge? Like dirt.” He heard a girl’s voice say. 

‘Sarah.’ He thought. 

“Ya.” Oz said with a laugh. “It’s dirty.” 

Luke heard the door close and crossed his arms listening, Oz had a tone in his voice he hadn’t heard before. 

“I think Luke left some music here.” Oz said. 

‘Hmmm.’ He thought. ‘That’s interesting.’

He heard something go down on the floor and footsteps across the living room. 

Oz’s footsteps stopped and Sarah’s sounded like a jumble and stopped. 

Luke listened closer and heard Sarah laugh under her breath. 

“Ahh you’re a little tall to hide there.” Oz said. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “I knew it was you.” He said turning and stepping out from behind the refrigerator. 

“Uh huh.” Oz said. 

Luke pulled open the refrigerator door with a smile and pulled out four beers. 

“How’d the lesson go?” He asked kicking the door closed. 

“Really well.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“She plays the piano.” Oz said. 

Luke nodded slowly. “Does she?” He said. 

“You play everything though.” Sarah said and Luke realized she was talking to Oz and not him. 

“Does he?” He said. 

Oz rolled his eyes and smirked. “A little.”

“Do you?” He said. 

“You’re playing at your..Lollapa…”Sarah twisted her mouth up at Oz. 

“Lollapalooza.” Oz said smiling at Sarah. 

“Are we?” Luke said. 

Oz glared at him, he smiled and handed him a beer. 

Oz took it with a grunt and he smiled down at Sarah taking a closer look. She was not Oz’s usual type at all, she came up to Oz’s shoulder and she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt that was too big for her and light baggy jeans and she had wire framed glasses, pretty blond hair and big blue eyes. 

“What are you staring at?” Oz said. 

“A very pretty face.” He said. 

Sarah blushed and smiled at him. 

“You’re engaged.” Oz said. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t think someone is pretty.” He said and lifted a beer to his smiling lips. 

Oz sputtered and he smiled around his beer. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said. Luke heard her shy tone and knew she didn’t hear that a lot. 

“Hey.” Mickey called out. “What the fuck is taking you so long?”

Sarah’s eyes widened and he smiled, he had the same reaction when he first met Mickey. 

Luke smiled. “You hungry?” 

Sarah shrugged. 

“Ya you are.” He said. “Come on.” Luke handed her a beer and walked down the hall and out the door into the sunlight. 

“Jesus.” Mickey said when he saw him. “’Bout time.” 

“He was hiding.” Oz said. 

“Hey.” Mickey said with a smile. 

“Hey.” Oz said walking down the steps, Luke saw him glance back and make sure Sarah was behind him. 

“Uh huh.” He said. 

“What uh huh?” Mickey said as he took the beer from his hand. 

Oz rolled his eyes. “He’s talkin’ in code.” 

Mickey laughed and took a drink from his beer with his eyes on Sarah. 

“This is Sarah.” Oz said. Luke’s smiled hearing Oz’s sweet tone with a little bit of nervousness mixed in. 

“My dad Mickey.” Oz said with love and pride in his voice. 

“Hey.” Mickey said with a smile. 

“Hello.” Sarah said. Luke heard the edge of nervousness and a little bit of fear and chuckled. 

Mickey put his beer down and pulled the steaks and burgers off the grill and onto plates. Luke picked them up and walked to the table. 

Luke saw Oz and Sarah sit and Sarah slid a little closer to Oz when she saw him and Mickey coming. He put the plates down and swung his legs over the bench smiling as he sat down. 

‘Interesting.’ He thought again. 

Mickey sat down pulling his jeans up and swinging his legs over the bench and sat down next to him. 

“I’m starving.” He said. 

“They don’t feed you?” Mickey said smiling picking up a steak with a fork. 

Luke shook his head and sighed. 

“Liar.” Oz said with a smile. 

Mickey put the steak on Sarah’s plate and she widened her eyes in surprise. 

“Thank you.” She said with a pretty smile. 

Luke tilted his head smiling at her pretty face and felt Oz’s eyes on him, he glanced at him and Oz was scowling. 

“Eye’s off.” Oz said in Russian. 

“Payback.” He said in Russian. 

“It’s not like that.” Oz said in Russian glaring at him. 

“Uh huh.” He said in English. 

“What was that?” Sarah said. 

“Russian.” Luke and Oz said at the same time. 

“What did you say?” Sarah said with her eyes shifting back and forth between them. 

Mickey let out a long haggard breath. “Don’t ask, they won’t tell you.” 

“They won’t?” Sarah asked picking up her beer. 

“Nah.” Mickey said. “It’s like this secret brother thing, drives me fucking insane.”

Sarah smiled and tried to twist off the beer cap. 

“They might tell you somethin’” Mickey said holding his hand out to Sarah. “But they’re lyin’”

Sarah handed him the beer and he twisted off the cap and handed it back to her. 

“They lie huh?” Sarah said. 

“Mm hm.” Mickey said. 

Sarah smiled and took a small sip of beer, her eyes scrunched up and she pulled it away from her mouth looking down at it. Luke made his burger watching her, she had never had a beer before. 

“That’s not very nice.” Sarah said putting her beer down carefully. 

“Right?” Mickey said picking up a big piece of steak and shoving it into his mouth. 

“Man she’s cute.” He said in Russian. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and waved an arm out grunting, Sarah nodded and cut her steak with a little smile. 

Oz shoved his burger in his mouth glaring at him. 

Luke smiled and picked up his beer. 

“You don’t know Russian?” Sarah asked Mickey. 

Mickey shook his head and picked up his beer. 

“I was with my mother in Russia.” Oz said. 

Luke stopped chewing and Mickey stopped his hand in midair. 

“How old were you when you came here?” Sarah asked. 

“13.” Oz said. 

Luke turned his head and Mickey turned his and their eyes hit each other’s with the same expression. 

‘What the fuck?’ 

Oz didn’t talk about himself and never talked about his mother, he talked to him sometimes but Luke had to drag it out of him and here he was talking to this girl without the yanking teeth part of it all. 

“That must have been an adjustment.” Sarah said as she smiled at Oz and picking up a small piece of steak. 

“Yeah.” Oz said nodding. “It was weird, everything was different and I knew English but I still catch myself sometimes, it’s all backwards in English.”

Luke’s head went back and turned his head to Mickey, Mickey was watching Oz with his hand on his beer not moving. 

“Do you speak anything else?” Sarah asked. 

“French and Italian. “Oz said with a wave of his arm. 

Luke’s jaw dropped open. 

“A little.” Oz said and took a bite of his burger. Luke felt a hand under his chin and Mickey was pushing his mouth closed, he closed his mouth and chewed picking up his beer. 

Oz always said he could do everything ‘a little’ but Luke had learned ‘a little’ meant a lot. 

“Do you?” Oz asked Sarah. 

“No.” Sarah said shaking her head. 

“Eh, it’s not a big deal.” Oz said. “In Europe everyone speaks everything.”

Sarah smiled a sweet smile at Oz with her eyes lit up like candles. 

“Why were you hiding?” Sarah said at him. 

Luke blinked and came back to himself. 

“Wedding plans.” He said shaking his head slowly taking a bite of his burger. 

Mickey laughed next to him. 

“It’s your fault.” Luke said around his burger. 

“Yep.” Mickey said with his eyes sparkling. 

“I’m not forgiving you.” He said picking up his beer. 

“I had to go through it.” Mickey said waving his fork up. “Your turn.” Mickey said with a wicked laugh. 

Luke took a drink of his beer scowling. 

“When Mickey and Ian got married, Heidi who’s kinda like an aunt to us planned the wedding.” Oz said smiling. 

“Ohhh.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“And now Luke and Louisa, that’s his fiancée, are getting married and Heidi is planning a whole big thing.” Oz said. 

Luke leaned into the table. 

“Do you know what baby’s breath is?” He said to Sarah. “Cuz’ I do.” He said and took a bite of his burger sitting back.

Sarah’s eyes softened. 

“I know there are different kinds of baby’s breath!” He said with his mouth full. “Why do I know that?”

Mickey giggled and Oz laughed picking up his beer. 

“You know because you love her.” Sarah said. 

Luke felt his heart melt and smiled. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “Ya I do.”

Sarah smiled sweetly at him. 

“I bitch about it but Lou loves all of it.” He said. “The flowers, the planning, the stuff.”

“Ya she does.” Mickey said. “Ian had a blast with Heidi and Mandy getting all the stuff.”

“Did you have a big wedding?” Sarah asked Mickey. 

“Nah.” Mickey said. “We got married in a living room with a Fed as a witness.”

Sarah giggled. 

Mickey smiled at her and Luke saw his eyes light up and knew Mickey was seeing what he was seeing, Sarah was beautiful inside and out. 

“They got married twice.” Oz said. 

“Really?!” Sarah said. 

“They were ..away.” Oz said carefully. “When they came home they got remarried in their backyard.”

“That’s so cool.” Sarah said. 

“They got married in front of a big fire.” Oz said. “Carl almost burned the house down.”

Luke saw Mickey push a hand over the big smile on his face. 

“He’s my uncle.” Oz said picking up his burger and took a bite smiling. 

“Are you from Chicago?” He asked Sarah. 

“No.” Sarah said. “I’m from out west.”

“Do you have family here?” He asked. 

Sarah shook her head. 

Luke saw Oz lean over to look at Sarah’s face, Oz reached a hand over under the table and Sarah turned her head to Oz. Oz smiled at her and Sarah smiled a little. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“It’s alright.” She said. “I left my family to be with my brother here in Chicago.”

She had said she didn’t have family here and Luke’s heart twisted, she had come to be with him but he wasn’t here anymore. 

“He drew pictures in a bible.” Oz said with his eyes on Sarah.

Luke laughed and heard Mickey laugh beside him. 

Sarah nodded smiling. “I still have it.” She said. 

“That’s some art right there.” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said nodding. 

“Oz played me that song.” Sarah said. “The song you taught him, James Taylor?” She said looking at Oz. 

“Ya.” Oz said with a slow smile. 

Luke felt the surprise and his heart filled. “He did?” He said. 

“It’s so pretty.” Sarah said. 

Mickey braced his elbows on the table next to him and Luke saw the look in his eyes. 

“He’s teaching you that song?” Mickey said quietly. 

Sarah smiled and nodded.

Mickey nodded once. “Good.” Mickey said and drank his beer. 

That was the Mickey seal of approval. Luke smiled brightly at Oz but Oz shook his head quickly, Luke furrowed his eyebrows and waved a hand up. 

“I’ll get you a soda.” Oz said to Sarah. 

“Thanks but this is fine.” Sarah said. 

“I’ll get more beer.” Oz said standing up. 

“You can have mine.” Sarah said. 

Oz looked down at her with a scowl and waved a hand up, Oz’s eyes softened and his face lit up into a sweet smile. 

“Thanks.” Oz said. 

“Ahhh is there more ketchup?” He said. “I’m gonna go look.” He said standing up. 

“Me too.” Oz said and rushed over to steps. 

“There’s ketchup right here.” Mickey called out waving up the ketchup. “And why does it take two of you to get ketchup?”

Luke looked over his shoulder and they were both looking over with confused looks. 

“Ahhhh wedding team building exercise.” He said walking up the steps and pushed Oz through the door. 

“Team building huh?” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” He said walking through the doorway. 

“Fucking crazy.” Mickey said. “I’m tellin’ you.” Mickey said to Sarah with a sigh. 

Luke saw Sarah nod in agreement and he smiled pushing the door closed, he walked quickly into the kitchen and Oz was pacing with his arms crossed. 

“Stop looking…” Oz stopped. “The fucking looks.” Oz shot out in Russian. 

“What the fuck?” He said waving his arms out. 

Oz scoffed and glared at him. 

“She’s great!” He said. “She’s a sweetheart and she’s cute and funny.” 

“Ya she is.” Oz said and stomped to the refrigerator.

“You can dump Amber.” He said. “She’d go a little crazy but we have guns.”

Oz pulled out a soda and shook his head. “It’s not about Amber.” Oz said in Russian closing the refrigerator door. 

“Then what?” He said. 

Oz stopped and stared at him hard. “I met her at the Center.” Oz said. 

“Ya?” He said. 

Oz glared at him. 

“So?” He said. 

“Think about it.” Oz said in Russian. 

Luke raised his hand and it dawned on him, the Center was for gay teens that had where else to go. 

“Oh.” He said dropping his hand. 

“Yeah.” Oz said with a hard scowl. 

“Shit.” He said in Russian. 

“That’s what I said.” Oz said and let out a long breath. 

“Maybe she’s a volunteer.” Luke said. 

“She said they helped her.” Oz said waving a hand up and letting it drop. 

“Oh ya she did.” He said. 

Oz shrugged twisting his face. “It’s fine.” Oz said. 

Luke heard every tone in his voice and knew it wasn’t fine. Oz really liked her and he had never seen Oz reach out the way he did to Sarah with anyone other than family. 

“Aw fuck, I’m sorry man.” He said. 

Oz shook his head. “It’s fine man, just forget about it.” Oz said. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. Oz walked past him and Luke twisted his mouth up following him down the hallway, Oz opened the door and walked down the steps. 

“Where’s the fucking ketchup?” Mickey said. 

“You were right it’s out here already.” He said. 

Mickey smirked at him and he walked around him laughing. Oz sat next to Sarah and put the soda down next to her plate, Sarah picked up her beer and put it down next to Oz’s plate. 

Luke’s heart sank, man that sucked but she was sweet and Oz could use a friend, he didn’t have many, he kept to himself and family. There was Amber he thought rolling his eyes, Amber was a Heather in spirit if not in name. Oz was over the whole Amber thing and had been for a while he just hadn’t broken it off yet. Oz was scowly and quiet around Amber and he hated seeing it but with Sarah he was himself and more of himself than he was even around him and Mickey. 

Luke sighed. 

“Luke?” He heard and his head went up and panic shot through him that was Heidi! 

“Oh shit!” He said bolting up and jumping over the bench. 

“I’m not here!” He said and booked it up the stairs into the house. 

Luke heard them all laughing and slammed the door behind him. 

 

Mickey laughed and saw Heidi come through the back gate. 

“Hey.” He called out with a laugh. 

“Hi.” Heidi said and bounced over. Heidi went up behind Oz and put her arms around his neck, Oz lifted his hand to her arm and held onto her smiling. 

“How’s my baby?” Heidi said. 

“I’m good.” Oz said and smacked a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hi.” Heidi said to Sarah. 

“Hello.” Sarah said. “I bet you’re Heidi.” 

“I am Heidi!” Heidi said with a bright smile. “How did you know?” 

“I’ve heard all about you from Oz.” Sarah said. 

Heidi rubbed a hand over Oz’s shoulder and pushed in between them sitting down on the bench as Sarah slid over. Mickey saw Oz smile at Sarah and he knew that smile, Oz was gone over her and he had known her what, a day?

Mickey smiled smirking. ‘Ya, he’s my kid alright.’ He thought. 

Luke had had lots of girls and had had shit tons of fun with them but he was never serious about them until Lou. Mickey knew when she had basically kicked his ass that she was the girl for Luke. Oz was different and he saw his son’s eyes light up when he looked at Sarah and he had reached out to Sarah’s hand under the table. Oz was like him, everything else was just white noise until one thing came into focus in the blink of an eye. 

“Did he say nice things?” Heidi said wrapping her arm though Oz’s. 

“Yes he did.” Sarah said smiling. 

“Course he did.” He said. 

Heidi smiled brightly at him. 

“This is Sarah.” He said. 

Mickey saw her confusion on her face, she had thought she was finally meeting Amber. Even though Oz and Amber had been banging or whatever they hell they did for a year or so, he never brought her to family stuff.

‘I don’t think they talk much.’ He thought and took a drink of his beer. 

“He told me about you planning Ian and Mickey’s wedding. “Sarah said. 

“Aww he did.” Heidi said. “He’s so sweet.”

Oz rolled his eyes away and blushed, Mickey laughed and Oz gave him a hard look. 

“That was fun but Luke’s wedding is even funner.” Heidi said. 

“Luke?” Sarah said innocently. “That’s your brother right?”

“Ya.” Oz said with a bright smile. 

“I haven’t met him.” Sarah said carefully. 

Mickey thought that was a little over the top but Heidi nodded. 

“He’s so busy with rehearsals and planning the concert.” Heidi said. 

“Concert?” He asked. 

“Luke thought we could do a benefit for the Center.” Oz said. 

“Oh ya? He said with a smile. 

“Who’s plate is that?” Heidi said pointing to the half empty plate next to him. 

Mickey reached out and pushed the plate off the table with a flick of his wrist. 

“What plate?” He said. 

Oz laughed and Sarah giggled covering her mouth. 

“I knew he was here!” Heidi said. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” He said looking away with a scowl. 

Heidi grunted and stood up, Oz and Sarah giggled while Heidi marched over and up the stairs, she pushed open the door and it hit the wall with a slam. 

“LUKE!” Heidi bellowed into the house. 

Mickey heard a crash and laughed. 

“We need to go over the seating chart!” Heidi called out walking into the house. 

“Oh seating chart, that’s rough.” Oz said. 

“Luke Milkovich Gallagher you get your ass out here right now!!” Heidi called out.

“Ohhh full name.” Oz said shaking his head. 

“Oh hey Heidi!” Luke said coming into sight. “I was looking all over for you.”

“Uh huh.” Heidi said. 

Luke walked up to her and rubbed her arm. 

“Seating charts?” Luke said. “I love seating charts.”

Heidi bounced. “I do too.” 

“Yaaay!” Luke said. 

Heidi turned around and Mickey saw her happy face, Luke’s face fell from happy smile to going to the gallows and he pushed a hand over his head as they came out the door and down the stairs. 

“Seating charts.” He said tilting his head at Luke lifting his beer. 

Luke flipped him off as they walked away behind Heidi, Mickey smiled around his beer and Oz and Sarah watched Luke walk away laughing. Mickey watched Oz, he looked happy and not just a little happy like things are OK and I’m happy no, that was I’m happy like everything just fell into place happy. 

Something was going on though, after Luke and Oz had said whatever they said in Russian and Sarah had said it wasn’t nice that they lied about it Oz had tried to get Luke into the house to talk to him, she thought it wasn’t nice so he didn’t speak Russian again, he was gone over her alright but something was off and it wasn’t Amber that’s for sure. 

“You got a boyfriend?” He asked Sarah. 

He saw Oz’s eyes widen out of the corner of his eye. 

“No.” Sarah said. 

“Hmph.” He murmured. “Girlfriend?” 

Oz hissed. 

“No.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Mickey nodded drinking his beer, Oz was glaring at him. 

Mickey shrugged and looked back at Sarah. 

“You want a burger?” Mickey said. 

“Sure.” Sarah said. Oz picked up the plate of burgers and held it out to Sarah still glaring at him. 

Mickey didn’t know what was going on but whatever it was he hoped Oz got over it quick, he knew that shit could fuck things up bad. He had fucked around for a long time before getting his head straight and he didn’t want Oz going through a minute of that, it was a long hard fucked up road that he and Ian had gone down, fucking things up and fucking things up again. 

‘Things weren’t always easy.’ He remembered. ‘But loving you always was.” 

Mickey felt his heart fill and smiled. 

‘No they weren’t but every minute was worth it.’ He thought. 

Mickey felt his aching heart shudder and took in a deep breath, he saw Oz reach a hand out over the table to his wrist. Mickey put his hand over his and smiled, Oz was always there whenever he had a bad moment, he would smile or pat his back or reach out his hand. Oz had every good thing in him that he ever was and more than he ever thought to be at his age. 

Oz would never go through what he had put himself through because he could do that, he could reach his hand out to him or to Sarah and show that he cared. Oz was halfway there, now all he had to do was dump what’s her face and work out whatever was going on, because Sarah with her big blue eyes and pretty smile was definitely the girl for Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

Oz pulled into the driveway and pushed the truck into park baring his teeth, he sat letting the truck idle and bit the inside of his lip. He had brought Sarah home, if you could even call it that. She had directed him to a bad part of Chicago and he hadn’t said anything but felt the anger rise up in him that she lived here.

“That building.” Sarah said. 

Oz looked up and saw a big old tenement building, there was one bright light on top that showed how beat up and busted the building was. Oz saw two guys sitting on the stoop and turned the truck off and opened his door holding a hand up to Sarah.

“Wait.” He said and dropped down out of the truck, he slammed the door and walked around the truck with his eyes on the two guys. Oz pulled open the passenger side door and Sarah was smiling at him as she slid out of the truck and landed on her feet. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said as he closed the door behind her. 

Oz smiled and walked up the walkway keeping himself between them and Sarah. 

“Hey Sarah girl!” One called out. 

Oz narrowed his eyes and almost growled. 

“Hey Juice.” Sarah called out with a pretty smile. 

“What you doin’ out so late?” Juice said as they walked up.

Sarah laughed and he gave ‘Juice’ a long hard look.

Sarah took out her keys and Oz held the door as she unlocked it. 

Oz pulled it open and Sarah held the door. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said. “For teaching me and for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” He said smiling. “I can come by tomorrow.”

“I can’t’ Sarah said. “I’m working a double shift.”

“After that.” He said. 

“OK.” Sarah said with a bright smile. “I’ll be off at 3:00.” 

“I’ll pick you up, where do you work?” He asked. 

“Annie's.” She said. 

“I know where that is.” He said. 

“Alright.” Sarah said and walked through the door. Oz closed it behind her and watched her through the glass, she looked over her shoulder and waved to him, he waved back with a smile. 

“Hmph.” Juice said. 

Oz narrowed his eyes and turned around. 

“You got a problem?!’” He said with a sneer. 

Juice tsked. “Nah.” He said. 

Oz grit his teeth and walked down the walkway. 

“She’s a nice girl.” Juice called out. 

Oz stopped and turned around, Juice was standing up and pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

“Ya I know.” He said quietly and looked up at the crappy building, he wanted to go in and pack all of her stuff and take her home with him, she shouldn’t be in a place like this. 

Oz stared out through the window and pushed a hand over his head shaking it, he pulled the keys out and got out of the truck, he pushed the door closed and shoved a hand in his pocket as he walked up to the house. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, Mickey was on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Oz closed the door and locked it, he pushed his sneakers off and walked through the living room to the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Mickey said. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said yanking open the refrigerator door. 

“Ohhh Kaay?!!” Mickey said. “Jesus.” 

Oz pulled out a beer and slammed the door, he walked through the kitchen and down the hall. 

“There’s whiskey.” Mickey called out. 

He stopped and turned around on his socks, he walked back through the kitchen and opened the cabinet, he pulled down the biggest bottle of whiskey and closed the cabinet door with a slam. He walked back through the kitchen and down the hallway, he took a left and stomped up the hard wood stairs up to his room. 

Oz threw the whiskey bottle on the bed and twisted off the cap of the beer and took a long drink. He sat down on the bed and brought his legs up under him. 

Oz heard Mickey coming up the stairs and rolled his eyes, he glared at the top of the stairs and Mickey came around the corner. 

Mickey glared back at him.

“You took the biggest fuckin’ bottle.” Mickey said. 

“Ya?” He said. “So?

Mickey sputtered and walked over to the bed, he grabbed up the bottle and held it out to him. 

“Mine.” Mickey said. Mickey twisted off the cap and smiled as he lifted the bottle and took a quick drink. 

Oz brought his elbow up on his leg and lowered his chin onto his fist, he felt the bed dip as Mickey sat behind him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said. 

“Who’s talkin?” Mickey said. “Not me man, I’m just sittin’.”

Oz grunted. 

They sat in silence, his mind raced and his heart kicked in his chest. 

“And why do I care anyway?” He said dropping his hand into his lap. 

“Mm.” Mickey murmured. 

“She’s not a kid or anything “He said. “She’s 18.”

“She’s 18?” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Hm.” Mickey said. 

“She came here the day she turned 18.” He said lifting his head.

“So she’s a year younger than you.” Mickey said. 

“More like 7 months.” He said. 

“Oh hm.” Mickey said. 

“I don’t know what my problem is.” He said. 

Mickey was quiet behind him. 

Oz looked over his shoulder and Mickey shrugged. 

“I don’t know man.” Mickey said. “I don’t know nothin’ about women.”

“Mm.” He said and turned around to face Mickey. Oz held the beer out and Mickey held out the bottle and took the beer. Oz took a long drink of the whiskey and Mickey held the beer on his hand in his lap. 

“She’s nice.” Mickey said. 

Oz nodded looking down at the whiskey bottle in his lap. 

“She covered for Luke.” Mickey said lifting the beer.

“Luke?” He said widening his eyes “I haven’t met him?!” 

Mickey nodded with a laugh, Oz smiled and shook his head. 

“She’s way different from Amber.” Mickey said with a smirk. 

“Ya.” He said. “That’s the problem.”

“That’s not a fucking problem.” Mickey said lightly. 

“Amber has her moments.” He said. 

Mickey sputtered. “Ya I can guess what they are too.” Mickey said. 

Oz laughed and twisted his head around.

“Fuckin’s one thing.” Mickey said. 

“One thing?” He said. 

“Oh trust me, I understand.” Mickey said and twisted his head taking a hit from the beer. 

Oz waved hand up. “Doesn’t matter.” He said. 

Mickey lowered his beer slowly. 

“Why not?” Mickey asked.

Oz shrugged. “We’re just friends.” He said. 

Mickey’s eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted up. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted. “Friends huh?” 

“Yep.” He said and took a drink of the whiskey. 

“You sure about that?” Mickey said. 

Oz felt his heart sink and nodded lowering the whiskey bottle. 

“Alright.” Mickey said and held his hand out. Oz handed him the whiskey bottle and he took the beer. Mickey pushed himself off the bed and walked toward the stairs. 

“Get some sleep huh.” Mickey said. 

“Goodnight.” He said.

Mickey looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Night.” Mickey said. 

Oz watched him walk down the stairs until he was out of sight, he sighed and took a drink of the beer standing up, he put the beer down on the side table and walked to the guitar leaning against the wall. He had brought it up earlier and Sarah had come up with him. 

“Oh wow.” Sarah said looking around the big open space. “This is so cool.” 

Oz shook his head and opened the case, he pulled his guitar out and walked back to the bed, he sat back down crossing his legs under him and shifted the guitar in his lap. 

He ran his fingers over the neck of the guitar and strummed slowly, he started the song without thinking and heard the lyrics in his mind. 

“If you feel like leavin’ you know you can go.” He sang softly. “But why don’t you wait until tomorrow.” 

“If you wanna be free ya know, all you got to do is say so.” He sang and trailed off remembering Sarah saying she felt free in the dreams she had about Matthew. 

He played remembering Sarah smiling at him. 

“Won’t you smile a while for me….Sarah.” He sang quietly. 

Oz closed his eyes, he let himself feel the words of the song and how her smile had lit up every part of his heart. 

 

Mickey walked through the kitchen and reached out to the key holder for his keys and all he got was air, he rolled his eyes and scowled. 

“What the fuck?” He said to himself. 

‘Took the truck again.’ He thought. ‘He’s gotta get his own wheels.’ 

He waved his arms out and let them fall to his sides, he grumbled and crossed his arms trying to remember he loved Oz more than he loved the beer he was fucking out of at the moment. 

‘I can go to Luke’s.’ He thought and started for the door dropping his arms, he unlocked the door just as his truck pulled into the driveway. 

Mickey saw Sarah in the passenger seat, she smiled and waved at him as Oz dropped out of the truck with a grocery bag and walk around to open the door for her. 

“You got beer in there?” He said with a smile as she came around the truck with bags in her arms. 

“No.” Sarah said. 

“I do.” Oz said as he came around the truck behind Sarah. 

“You’ve always been my favorite.” He said smiling. 

Oz laughed. “Ya right.” Oz said. 

Mickey pushed his tongue to the corner of his mouth and laughed. Sarah started past him and he took a bag from her. 

“What’d ya get?” He said reaching a hand in the bag, there was chicken and sausage and steak, eggs and bacon. 

“Forget that, she’s my favorite.” He said.

Oz laughed and Sarah giggled as she walked through the house and put the bag on the table. Oz opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers from the full twelve pack and grabbed soda for Sarah. Mickey shoved the bag onto the counter and started pulling out all the meaty goodness.

“Sorry we’re late.” Oz said. 

“You brought red meat.” He said and glanced over his shoulder. “You’re forgiven.” He said with a smile. 

“We lost track of time.” Sarah said. 

Mickey shrugged a shoulder up and smiled at the large package of chicken. 

“Grill’s gonna get a workout.” He said. 

“That’s what he said.” Sara said with a laugh. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “That happens a lot.” 

“I’m doing this wrong.” He said. He pulled out the bacon and eggs and turned to the refrigerator, he shoved them in and went back to the counter, he put all the meats back in the bag and picked it up with a smile. 

“Let’s go.” He said. 

Sarah laughed and Mickey brought his arm around her shoulder as he walked by. 

“You know how to grill?” He asked as he walked outside bringing Sarah with him. 

“Not really.” She said. 

“Mickey thinks it’s an art.” Oz said behind them.

“That’s because it is.” He said and dropped the bag on the table next to the grill. 

Sarah nodded and he smiled pulling out the meats. 

“Everything is temperature.” He said. 

“And placement.” He heard and looked over his shoulder at Oz.

Oz was drinking a beer and tilting his head. 

Mickey looked in the direction of the voice and jumped back when he saw a long hand come out of the bushes and wave. 

“Hi Sarah.” He heard.

“Jesus.” He hissed jumping back. 

Oz laughed and Sarah turned her head looking at the bushes. 

“Luke get the fuck out there.” He shot out. 

A bubble of a giggle came from Sarah, he smiled and rolled his eyes. 

The bushes shifted and stopped. 

“I don’t think I can.” Luke said. 

Oz giggled and walked over to the bushes. Sarah laughed and lifted her hand to his arm, she held his arm giggling as Mickey shook his head and smiled crossing his arms. 

“You’re stuck?!” Oz said to the bush smiling. 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

“In the bushes?!” Oz said with a long laugh. 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

Oz looked over the bushes and pushed his hands in an open spot. Oz laughed shaking his head and braced on his legs and pulled. Mickey giggled and Oz fell back laughing and bent over giggling hysterically. 

Mickey laughed watching him and walked over to the bushes. 

“How’d you even get in there?” He asked with a laugh. 

“Determination.” Luke said. 

Mickey giggled and Sarah came up beside him laughing quietly.

“I got a chainsaw.” He said and tilted his head. 

“That could work.” Sarah said. 

“No.” Luke said. “No chainsaw.”

“Alright.” He said. 

He crouched down and pushed his arms into the bush, Oz reached his arms in toward the sound of Luke’s voice. 

Luke grabbed his hand and he giggled and Oz laughed shaking his head. 

“On Three.” He said with a laugh. 

“One.” He said. “Two. “ Oz said. 

“Three.” They said together and pulled hard. Luke came out in a rush and stumbled, Mickey laughed holding him up. Luke straightened out and smiled down at him.

“How long have you been in there?” Oz asked through his giggles. 

“I don’t know.” Luke said. “Long enough to not have to choose between baby blue and light blue.” 

“What’s the difference?” Sarah asked brushing small twigs off of Luke’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know!!” Luke said with wild eyes. 

“You need a beer.” He said.

“I need twelve beers!” Luke said. 

Oz handed Luke his beer and Luke chugged it. 

Sarah smiled and rubbed a hand over Luke’s back. 

Mickey smiled at her, she had been around every day for over a week and he hadn’t seen Amber once. Sarah was either here hanging out with Oz or they were off somewhere together. He liked her more and more the more he got to know her but mostly he was happy Oz was happy. Oz was lit up around her like he hadn’t seen him before and he was either talking to her or about her. 

“Why don’t you go to a bar like a normal person?” He said. 

“She’d find me.” Luke said in a dry tone. 

Mickey tilted his head, he had a point. 

Mickey went back to the grill smiling, he was gonna grill everything and not have to cook for a week. 

“What’d you do?” He heard Luke say behind him. 

“Nothin’.” Oz said. 

Mickey looked over his shoulder and saw the bandage on the back of Oz’s wrist. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

Oz waved a hand up and looked away. Mickey turned around and walked over to the table. 

“Is that what I think it is?” He said pointing. 

“I don’t know, what do you think it is?” Oz said.

Mickey narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

“What is it?” Luke said picking up his beer. 

“It’s a fucking tattoo!” He said. 

“Whaaattt?” Luke said. 

“Where’d you get it?” He said. “Did you do it yourself?”

“No.” Oz said rolling his eyes. 

“You got a tattoo?” Luke said. 

“Ya.” Oz said nodding. 

“I got one too.” Sarah said. 

“Whhaaat?” Luke said as he said. “Get the fuck outta here.”

“I did.” Sarah said smiling sweetly. 

“She did.” Oz said. 

“Alright.” Mickey said sitting down. “Let’s see em?” 

“Especially if you have to take off a piece of clothing.” Luke said to Sarah.

Oz grabbed Luke’s beer and said something in Russian with a hard long look and Luke smiled at him. 

Sarah held her hand out and there was a bandage on the inside of her wrist, she pulled the bandage away carefully and Mickey saw a little stick figure guy with one leg up. 

Mickey smiled. “What’s he doin?” He asked. 

“Dancing.” Sarah said and smiled down at the tattoo. “I brought my bible in and they drew it right from there.”

“That’s so cute.” Luke said. 

Sarah smiled and nodded at Luke. 

“Alright.” He said nodding to Oz. “Your turn.”

Oz waved a hand up and took a long drink of his beer, Mickey drummed his fingers on the table. 

Oz put his beer down and held his hand on the table, he pulled back the bandage and Mickey tilted his head. 

“What the fuck is that?” He said. 

“It’s an eight.” Luke said. 

Oz shook his head. “No, it’s not.” Oz said lifting his arm straight up bracing his elbow on the table. 

Mickey nodded and shifted his head back and forth. “OK?!” He said. 

Oz laughed and put his hand down. 

“I had a dream.” Oz said. 

Mickey saw Oz’s eyes soften.

“You had a dream about Ian.” He said quietly.

Oz nodded. 

“When?” Luke asked. 

“A while ago.” Oz said. “He was teaching me math.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Oh ya?” He said smiling. 

“Yeah.” Oz said. “He taught me how to add the numbers with blocks and then told me all about them.”

“Like?” Luke said. 

“One was all by itself.” Oz said looking at him. “Three was tough.” Oz said shifting his eyes to Luke. 

“And four was important.” Oz said. “Because it means this.” Oz said raising his arm back up. 

Mickey felt his heart crack and spill over. 

“It’s infinity.” Oz said. 

“Oh.” Luke said. “I get it!”

Oz was looking at him, Mickey saw his eyes full of light and a shy shadow cross his eyes. 

Mickey nodded and tried to speak around the lump in his throat.

“That’s a block.” Luke said resting his finger on Oz’s wrist. 

‘It’s Ian’s block.” Oz said quietly. 

Mickey stood up fast and pushed himself out of the picnic table, he walked into the house and into their bedroom. The tears came fast and hard and he pushed them away, he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down pushing his fingers hard into his eyes. He took long deep breathes and felt the waves of love wash over him pushing the side of his hand under his eyes. 

“Hey.” He heard. 

“I’m alright.” He said holding a hand out. 

“I’m sorry.” Oz said. 

Mickey looked up. “What? No.” He said standing up. 

Oz looked like he was about to cry. 

“Come here.” He said holding his arms out walking to him, Oz walked into his arms and he held him tight. 

“I’m not pissed.” He said and took a clear breath and pulled away looking at Oz. 

“I’m happy you have that memory.” He said smiling. 

“I don’t know if it’s a memory.” Oz said. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said. 

Mickey saw Luke leaning his head in through the door smiling. 

“Let me see.” He said to Oz. 

Oz raised his hand and Mickey looked down at the simple lines of the tattoo, it was a block with an infinity symbol inside touching the sides of the blocks. 

“That’s pretty cool man.” He said. 

“It was Sarah’s idea.” Oz said smiling. 

‘It was, was it?” He said. 

“Yep.” He heard and Sarah was standing in the doorway with Luke. 

“Nice.” He said. 

“Thanks” She said with a happy smile. 

 

Luke sat with a plate of heavenly smelling sausages on the plate and Mickey sat down with a plate of steak in his hand. 

“Wow.” Sarah said. “It’s a smorgasbord of meat.”

“Yup.” Mickey said with a smile. 

They all picked their meat and dug in, Luke held up his sausage on a fork and bite into it closing his eyes.

“So good.” He said with his mouth full.

“Mm.” Oz murmured. 

They ate and murmured and Luke glanced over at Sarah, she was biting into a big ear of corn with gusto. 

Sarah had made the corn in the house and there was a big pile of it in a bowl on the table. Sarah smiled at Oz and Luke saw her eyes soften, Oz smiled at Sarah with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes and Luke pointed his fork down and looked back and forth between Oz and Sarah. 

“Now that’s what I call googly eyes.’ He thought and smiled bringing his fork back up. 

He heard footsteps and stopped his mouth focusing his hearing, he didn’t know those footsteps. The back gate opened and he saw Amber walk through the gate and Luke looked at Oz’s happy lit up face scowling. 

“Hey.” Mickey said to Amber. 

Oz looked over his shoulder and Luke watched his face fall. 

“Hey.” Oz said. 

Amber stopped and stared bullets at Oz. 

“Oh…ya.” Oz said. Oz turned around and wiped his mouth with a napkin, Amber’s eyes flickered over to Sarah and narrowed.

‘Oh shit.’ He thought. 

“I gotta go.” Oz said glancing over at Sarah. Sarah looked over her shoulder and Luke saw her eyes change, she turned her head back and she picked up her soda and held it in her hand. 

“We’re eating.” Mickey said. 

“Ya, sorry.” Oz said. “I forgot.” 

‘Oh that’s bad.’ He thought. 

Amber crossed her arms and her mouth dropped open. 

“Save some for me.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Maybe.” Mickey said smiling up at him as he stood up, Oz lifted his legs out from the table slowly and looked down at Sarah. 

“You OK?” Oz said to Sarah. 

“Oz!?!” Amber called out. 

“I’ll take her home man.” Mickey said. 

“I’ll see ya later?” Oz said to Sarah. 

“Bye.” Sarah said. 

Oz walked away and shoved a hand in his pocket, Amber glared at him as he walked up next to her. Oz stopped and she turned around fast and stomped to the gate she hadn’t bothered to close. Luke shook his head and Oz walked through the gate closing it behind him. 

Sarah was still sitting with the soda in her hand, Luke turned to Mickey and he was watching Sarah with a smile on his face. 

‘What’s he smiling about?’ He thought 

“This corn is really good.” He said with a big smile picking up a piece and biting into it. 

Sarah glanced at him and smiled a little. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Mickey said. 

“Who me?” Sarah said. “I’m not worried, what would I be worried about?” Sarah babbled. 

“Nah, you’re not worried.” Mickey said picking up his beer. 

“We’re friends.” Sarah said. 

“Ya OK?” He said. 

“What?” Sarah said. “We are.” 

“Hmm.” Mickey said. “Friends are good.”

“Ya.” He said nodding. “Friends are.”

“I have friends.” Mickey said. 

“Me too.” Luke said. 

“I don’t spend all my time with my friends.” Mickey said. 

“Nope.” Luke said. “Or get tattoos with my friends.”

“Right?!” Mickey said smiling. 

Sarah shook her head and sighed. 

“Oz never told us about the dream.” Mickey said. 

Sarah eyes widened. “What? He didn’t?”

“Nope.” Mickey said shaking his head. 

Luke ate his corn smiling and watched her face, she cut into a piece of sausage and stopped. 

“He didn’t?” Sarah said again. 

Luke shook his head. 

“Is that his..?” Sarah said and stopped. 

“Girlfriend? No.” He said shaking his head. 

Mickey sputtered. “No.”

“She’s very pretty.” Sarah said. Luke heard her tone, she was saying it with honesty and clarity. Sarah was so nice she saw what was good in Amber even though Oz had walked away with her. 

“She may look pretty on the outside but trust me she’s not pretty on the inside.” He said. 

“Ya, she’s all mean and bitchy.” Mickey said. 

Sarah’s eyes filled with worry and Luke smiled. 

“He’s OK.” Luke said. “He just ignores her.”

Sarah looked down at her plate and pushed her pieces of sausage around. 

Mickey picked up a piece of chicken with a fork and put it down on her plate. 

“Try that.” Mickey said. “That right there is barbeque at its finest.”

Sarah smiled at him and she picked up the chicken with her fingers and took a big bite.

“How’s the guitar lesson’s?” He asked. 

Sarah shrugged and chewed. “Good.” She said. “I can practice as much though, I signed up to take my GED.” 

“Ya? That’s great.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Sarah said. “I’m really excited.”

“You need help studying?” He asked. 

“Oh no I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Sarah said. 

“Ask me!” Luke said. “Please ask me.” He said reaching his arm out and let it fall across the table.

“I can say I’m helping you.” He said and looked at Sarah in desperation. “Pleeaasee.”

Mickey laughed and Sarah giggled. 

“Luke would you help me study please?” Sarah said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Oh OK.” Luke said sitting up smiling. “Since you asked.” 

Mickey laughed and shook his head. 

“Oz can help you with the math.” Mickey said waving his beer at Sarah. 

“Ya I suck at math.” He said and took a bite of corn.

“No you don’t.” Sarah said. 

Luke stopped chewing. 

“Oz told me you’re a genius and pretty much good at everything.” Sarah said. 

“Hmph.” He grunted chewing. 

“Oh ya?! Mickey said. “Listen to him sing sometime.” 

Luke smiled with a mouth full of corn and Sarah giggled. 

“When’s the test?” He asked.

“Five weeks.” She said. 

“Perfect.” He said and took another bite of corn. 

“Luke will make sure you pass.” Mickey said. 

“Pass?” He said with his mouth full. “HA, I’ll get you into College.” 

“You get free tutoring and he gets five weeks of peace.” Mickey said.

Luke nodded smiling at Sarah. 

“That is perfect.” Sarah said. 

Luke smiled, now he only had to figure out what to do with the next 247 days after that and he could stay away from the crazy wedding sucking vortex that has taken over his life and he’d be fine and dandy. 

 

Mickey hopped in the truck and Sarah climbed up next to him and pulled the door closed. Mickey turned the key and the truck rumbled to life, he pulled out and pushed the truck into drive. Sarah had hung out with them for a little while and had helped them clean up. She rinsed dishes and chatted away with Luke about her GED classes. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” Sarah said. 

“After the GED?” He asked. “Like college or somthin?’

“I don’t know.” Sarah said. “It’s just something I want to do, I went to a religious school.”

“I wasn’t kidding though, Luke is smart as hell.” He said. 

“He is and he’s sooo funny.” Sarah said. 

“Ya.” He said smiling. “Kid cracks me up man.”

“What’s Louisa like?” Sarah asked.

“You haven’t met her?” He asked looking over. 

Sarah shook her head. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. “She’s all wrapped up in wedding….stuff.” He said waving a hand. 

“Lots of wedding stuff.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“She’s good for Luke.” He said. “He can be a little out there and she holds him down.”

“That’s nice.” Sarah said. 

“Ya.” Mickey said. “She is.” 

“This next right.” Sarah said. 

Mickey turned his blinker on and moved into the right lane. 

“Oz said she punched you and knocked you out?” Sarah said. 

“What?!” He said and sputtered. “No!”

“Oh sorry.” Sarah said. 

“I mean ya I saw stars but I wasn’t out out.” He said. 

Sarah laughed beside him and he looked over at her, she was smiling her pretty smile at him. 

“Did Oz tell you everything?” He asked.

“No.” She said quietly

“Didn’t tell you about Amber huh?” He said smiling to himself as he turned the corner. 

“Her name is Amber?” Sarah said. 

Mickey nodded. “Yep.”

“Amber is fossilized resin.” Sarah said. 

“Oh ya?” He said. “She’s kinda fossilized.” 

Sarah smiled and her eyes flashed. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at her and smiled, he turned back to road and saw the neighborhood changing around them. 

“Next left.” Sarah said. 

“Next left?” He said glancing over at her, Sarah nodded.

Mickey grit his teeth and took the next left, this was a bad neighborhood even for the South Side and the further he drove the more pissed off he got.

“Right there.” Sarah said and pointed. 

Mickey scowled and pulled in front of the building, he pushed the truck into park hard.

“You live here?!” He asked.

“Yes.” Sarah said. “I know it’s a bad neighborhood but it’s all I can afford right now.”

Mickey let out a long breath and waved hand up. “Ya.” He breathed out. 

“Thank you for the ride and dinner.” Sarah said. 

“You brought it, I just cooked it.” He said. 

“And it was very good.” Sarah said with a bright smile. 

Mickey looked past her to the building and his heart ached, he pulled open the door and closed it with a slam as Sarah dropped down out of the truck. 

“I’m fine.” Sarah said. 

“Ya I know.” He said and waved hand out walking fast.

Sarah walked up behind him and pulled her keys out of her pocket, Mickey crossed his arms and waited for her to unlock the door. 

Sarah unlocked the door and pulled it open, Mickey pushed it open and Sarah stared at him. 

“I’m fine from here thanks.” Sarah said. 

“Uh huh.” He said. “Let’s go.” He said and waved a hand. Sarah let out a sigh and walked under his arm. Mickey smelled it first, it was a mix of mold and puke and he shook his head. The place was old and dirty, he had seen a lot of bad but this place was no place for anyone to be living. 

Sarah turned up an old set of stairs and he followed her. 

“How long have you been living here?” He asked. 

“A few months.” Sarah said. “Please just go back to the truck.” Sarah said and stopped. 

“You’re an 18 year old girl living here by yourself?!” He said. 

“I know what I am and I know where I live.” Sarah said. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Mickey head went back a little with her hard tone, Sarah had more than a little spine. She turned away and stomped up the steps. Mickey smiled and hooked his thumbs into his pockets. 

‘Sarah ain’t no pushover.’ He thought and followed her up the stairs smiling. 

Sarah went around a corner and Mickey followed her, she stopped at a door and turned back to see him walk down the hall. 

Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes. 

“It’s really bad.” Sarah said. “I spend all my time at the Center so I don’t have to be here.”

“Look, Luke has like fourteen extra rooms, fucking Fiona has like three apartment buildings! I have an extra bedroom and an office.” He said waving his arms out. 

Sarah shook her head pushing the key in the door, she pushed open the door with a sigh and walked in flipping on the light. Mickey walked in behind her and his heart dropped, it was clean that was the only good thing he could say about it. It was one small room with a mattress on a wire frame and a small table next to it. Sarah had put bright colored pictures on the walls but it didn’t do much for the little room. One bare light bulb was on the wall and the bright glare just made it more sad. 

“OK.” He said. “Pack your shit, let’s go.” 

“Mick..” Sarah started. 

“No.” He said holding a hand up. “I don’t want to hear it, you’re packing your shit and I’m taking you out of here right now.” 

Sarah pushed a hand over her eyes and Mickey felt his heart drop. 

“Shit.” He hissed. 

Sarah dropped her hand and wiped her eyes. 

“Alright” She said and sniffed. “But I can pay my own way.”

“OK.” He said nodding. 

“I don’t care where it is.” Sarah said and pulled a bag out from under what could be called a bed but wasn’t really. 

“As long as it’s not here.” Sarah said and opened the side table drawer and took out some clothes and shoved them in the bag. 

Sarah started taking down pictures from the walls, Mickey stepped in and closed the door. The room was even more depressing with the door closed. 

“You can stay with us for tonight, we’ll figure the rest out in the morning.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said looking over her shoulder. 

Mickey nodded and crossed his arms leaning on the door, he didn’t know what the fuck was up with her family but if his kid was living here he’d have a lot to fucking say about it and then drag their ass out. He knew Oz had dropped her off and he felt the anger rise up in him, Oz had some fucking explaining to do. 

“All set.” Sarah said and pulled her bag over her shoulder. 

Mickey pushed himself off the door and pulled it open. 

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.” He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Oz felt Amber’s under him and opened his eyes, she was running her hands over him and he felt nothing. He was hard but that was because she was a girl and he was a guy, there was nothing else, he felt her lips and they felt like lips, her hand felt like anyone’s. Oz lifted his head and looked down at her. 

“What?” Amber said. 

Oz rolled off of her, Amber rolled over him and kissed him, he closed his mouth and kept his eyes open.

“What’s wrong with you?” Amber said. 

“Nothin’” He said. 

“Hm.” Amber said and held her head up on her hand, her hair fell around him and he knew she knew she was sexy but all he wanted to do was push her hair out of the way on his way out the door. 

“I think I know.” Amber said. “I think you need a little more me.” 

‘Not really.’ He thought and smiled. 

Amber smiled and shifted back, he caught her arms before she went all the way down and he wouldn’t be able to think anymore.

“Do you like me?” Oz said. 

“Huh?” Amber said. 

“Do you like me or just like to fuck me?” Oz said. 

Amber smiled a sly smile. 

“I like to fuck you and I like you.” Amber said. 

“Why?” He said. 

Amber’s smile fell from her face. 

“What’d do you mean why?” She said. “You’re hot.”

Oz rolled his eyes up.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” Amber hissed. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He hissed and pushed himself out from under her. Oz sat up and reached down for his shorts and jeans on the floor. 

“I’m hot?!”” He shot out. 

“Yeah.” Amber said. “You’re gorgeous and built.” Amber said running a hand over his back. 

“Do you even know my fucking name?” He asked pulling his shorts and jeans up as he twisted away from her hand standing up. 

“What? Yeah.” She said. 

“Oh ya?” He said with a smiling smirk reaching down to pick up his shirt. “What is it?”

“It’s Oz.” Amber said with a scowl. “What the fuck?! Is this about that girl? The one at your house with no makeup and crappy clothes?"

Oz pulled his shirt over his head, Amber sat up and her hair swung around. 

“You don’t know my name.” He said pushing his arms through the shirt holes stepping back. 

‘It’s Oz.” Amber said.

“No, it’s not.” He said and turned around. 

“What the fuck?” Amber said and stood up behind him. 

Oz opened the door looking over his shoulder and saw Amber with her perfect body and her perfect eyes and her perfect hair. 

“It’s Ozran.” He said walking through the door and slamming it behind him. 

 

Luke sat with his feet up on Mickey’s coffee table and watched an old B movie smiling like an idiot. He dug his hand into the bowl of popcorn and stuffed a handful into his mouth, he chomped and smiled at the old tinny music and the terrible acting, a bunch of popcorn fell out of his mouth and he ignored it. 

Luke heard someone at the door and picked up the popcorn and bolted up.

Oz walked in and he smiled. “That didn’t take long.” He said. 

Oz shot him a dirty look. 

Luke smiled sitting down and putting his feet back up on the coffee table. 

“Wanna watch this?” He asked. “It’s terrible and awesome at the same time.” 

“Sarah left?” Oz said. 

Luke shoved more popcorn in his mouth. 

“Ya.” He said around a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Fuck.” Oz hissed. 

Luke saw Oz wave his hands down like Mickey and pace away into the kitchen. 

‘That’s not good.’ He thought. 

“Hey.” He called out. “About Sarah.”

“Ya know what?!” Oz said. “I don’t want to hear it man.”

Luke put his feet down and sat up, Oz was pacing back into the living toward him. 

“I don’t think she’s gay man.” Luke said. 

Oz stopped pacing and glared at him.

“In fact she pretty much straight out said it.” He said. 

Oz crossed his arms. “Ya OK?!" Oz said. “What’d she say?”

“Well… it was more how she looked.” Luke said. 

Oz nodded with a smirk. 

“Do you see how she looks at you?” He said. 

Oz waved a hand up. “She looks at everyone that way, she’s just sweet.”

“Ya she is.” Luke said smiling. 

Oz held his hand out and took in a deep breath. 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do man but we’re just friends and that’s all we’re ever going to be.” Oz said. 

Luke picked up popcorn. “OK.” He said. 

‘HA friends?!’ He thought. 

Oz came over and fell onto the couch next to him and reached over to the bowl of popcorn. 

“How’s Amber?” He said.

“Amber’s a bitch.” Oz said and shoved popcorn in his mouth. 

“Mm hm.” He murmured. 

Oz had never said that before, he would ignore them when they told him she wasn’t very nice and blow off her behavior.

“Why is she a bitch?” He asked picking up popcorn. 

Oz shrugged and chewed. “She said Sarah’s clothes were crappy.” Oz said. 

“Ohhh.” He said and hissed. 

“Ya.” Oz said.

“Bitch.” He said. 

Oz nodded and reached over for more popcorn. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about it right now.” He said. “You can watch a stupid movie with me while I hide out.”

Oz smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.” Oz said. 

Luke heard Mickey’s truck pull up and smiled, Mickey loved old movies. Luke heard two slamming truck doors.

“Uh oh.” He said. 

“Huh?” Oz said pushing popcorn into his mouth. 

“I think…and I’m not sure but..” Luke heard the locks turn. 

“Hey.” Mickey said as he walked in. 

“Uh oh.” Luke said when he saw Sarah walk in with a bag over her shoulder. 

“Sarah’s gonna crash in Luke’s room tonight.” Mickey said as he closed the door behind Sarah. 

Luke stood up fast waving his arms out.

“Great!!” He said and walked over to them making sure their eyes were on him. 

“We can play.. Scrabble!” He said “Do you play Scrabble?” He said to Sarah. 

“Ahh yeah.” Sarah said. 

“Are you high?” Mickey said. 

“HA!” Luke said. “No.” 

Luke wrapped his arm around Sarah and pulled her in, he glanced over his shoulder and Oz was leaning over with his head in his hands. 

”Are you sure?” Sarah said. 

“Ya, think so.” He said. 

Luke took Sarah’s bag from her shoulder and pulled her through the living room with his arm around her. 

“I think there’s clean sheets on the bed.” He said. 

“I wanna talk to you.” He heard Mickey say in a hard tone. 

He looked back and saw Mickey open the front door and walk through it. 

Luke grimaced and turned Sarah into his old room. 

 

Oz saw Mickey walk out the door and he stood up and walked around the table, he walked out the door and Mickey was waiting for him leaning against the truck.

Oz walked up and waved his arms out. “Why is she here?” He asked. 

“Did you see where she was living?” Mickey asked. 

Oz felt his heart sink. “Ya.” He said dropping his arms. 

“You saw that room?” Mickey said.

“The room no!” He said. “I saw the building and I wanted to drag her out of there but what was I supposed to say ‘Oh hey Mickey I’m moving a girl in?!’” He said widening his eyes and lifting his arms. 

Mickey tilted his head and smirked. 

“That’s why she’s here.” He said. 

Mickey nodded. “Ya.” He said. 

Oz crossed his arms and let out a long breath. 

“She doesn’t have to stay here.” Mickey said. “But she’s not going back there.”

“Fiona?” He said. 

“Nah.” Mickey said. “She couldn’t swing it.”

Oz pushed a finger over his mouth. 

“I have the money for the truck.” He said. 

Mickey smiled and shook his head. 

“Nah man.” Mickey said. “We’ll work it out.”

Oz nodded and lowered his arm over the other. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

Mickey brought his arm up and wrapped it around his neck. Oz smiled and turned around in Mickey’s arm and wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked into the house. 

 

Oz rolled over onto his back and pushed a hand over his head, his mind wouldn’t stop. Sarah was here downstairs 40 steps away. 

‘More like 30.’ He thought. 

Oz rolled his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, he was happy Mickey had taken her out of the place she was living, he couldn’t sleep thinking about every bad thing that could happen to her there and now he couldn’t sleep because she was here downstairs 30 steps away. 

‘25.’ He thought. 

Oz closed his eyes and pushed his head into the pillow.

‘Stop.’ He thought. ‘She’s not here, she’s somewhere else.’

Oz opened his eyes, he didn’t want her to be anywhere else, he wanted her here with him. Oz lifted his arm behind his head and remembered Sarah and Luke playing Scrabble, Sarah had kicked his ass. 

Oz smiled in the dark and thought about her pretty face smiling at Luke while he bitched and moaned that she was cheating. Sarah had rubbed a hand over Luke’s and Luke had stopped pouting. 

Luke looked like he was soft but he wasn’t, Luke heard everything and saw right into people and he saw the way Luke looked at Sarah, Luke saw how sweet and pure she was. She was so kind and loving, she had met Mickey and had been a little scared but only for a minute. 

Oz smiled wider and remembered Sarah smile at Mickey when he took her beer cap off for her and how she had asked Luke about the wedding every time she saw him. He could talk to her, they talked about everything, he was so comfortable with her but sometimes he would look at her and he couldn’t breathe. She was so sweet his teeth ached but other parts of him ached when he thought about her downstairs in Luke’s bed. 

Oz shifted his arm over his head. ‘She’s not like that.’ He reminded himself. 

Sarah didn’t drink, she didn’t smoke and she didn’t swear. 

‘She does have a tattoo.’ He thought and bit his smiling lip. 

He had picked Sarah up from work and ate at the little restaurant where she worked. They had talked and talked like they always did and Oz had taken a napkin and drew the infinity sign showing her what Ian had shown him, Sarah had taken the pen from his hand and carefully drew a block around it. 

“We should get tattoos.” Sarah said with a big bright smile. 

That was it, they went to Sarah building and she had run in to get her bible and they found a tattoo shop. Sarah had looked a little nervous walking in but she had talked to the man with the shaved head and tattoos covering his arms and neck. 

“Can you draw it straight from here please?” Sarah had lifting her bible and flipping it open. 

“Is that a machete?” The guy said laughing. 

“Yes.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“Ya.” The big guy said looking down at the bible. 

“But I’d like this one.” Sarah said walking up beside the big guy, she looked tiny next to him, Sarah pointed at the bible and the guy nodded. 

“Sweet.” The guy said. 

He had gone first and Sarah had watched the man leaning over tattooing the back of his hand. He watched her pretty eyes and didn’t feel the needle at all. 

‘Does it hurt?” She had asked. 

“No.” He said smiling. 

“Ya it does.” The big guy said. “This is bone.” 

Sarah had taken his hand and held it watching the tattoo get inked into his skin, all he felt was her hand and all he saw was her eyes and her smile. The guy had sat up straight and pushed the paper towel over his hand. 

“Done.” The guy said. 

“That’s it?” He said 

“Ya.” The guy said. 

Oz lifted his hand and saw what they had drawn together. 

“Beautiful.” Sarah had said holding his hand gently. 

“It’s a cool tat.” The guy said with a smile. 

“It’s for his dad.” Sarah said. 

Oz's heart melted into a puddle of goo. 

“You ready?” The big guy said to Sarah. 

“Yeah.” Sarah said with a bright smile. 

Oz had stood up and had taken the stool while Sarah sat down. Oz took her hand and she wrapped her little hand around his.

“Inside of the wrist will hurt a little.” The guy said. 

“It’s OK.” Sarah said.

“Just relax.” Thee guy said with a smile. 

Sarah took a breath and let it out, Oz smiled as her eyes closed. 

The big guy smiled at him and he stroked his finger over the back of Sarah’s hand. The big guy cleaned her wrist and leaned over her hand. 

Oz watched her face and she didn’t flinch at all when the needle hit her skin, he had held her hand while she sat with her eyes closed. He had seen her little smile and knew she was thinking about her brother while the tattoo had trailed over her skin. 

Oz sighed and pushed the blankets down to his waist, he had more fun today getting a tattoo with Sarah than he had ever had with Amber. He had known her a year and she didn’t even know his real name.

Oz waved his hands out scowling in the dark. ‘What the fuck was that about?’ He thought. 

But maybe wasn’t her fault, he didn’t talk much and maybe he hadn’t ever told her. Amber’s face and eyes came to him. 

‘Meh.’ He thought and closed his eyes. 

Oz let his mind drift and remembered Sarah was downstairs. 

‘I could do it in 15 steps.’ He thought. 

Oz heard quiet footsteps and opened his eyes, he sat up and saw a shadow come up the stairs and stop. 

‘Hey.” He whispered. 

“I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” Sarah whispered. 

“No.” He whispered. 

Sarah stopped halfway from the stairs to the bed. 

“Come ‘er.” He said waving his arm out. 

Sarah came to the bed and he rubbed a hand over her arm as she sat facing him. 

“Bad dream?” He asked. 

Sarah nodded. 

Oz lifted the covers and pulled them over her as she lowered her head down to the pillow, Oz pulled the blankets over her to her waist and came down beside her with his hand under his face. Sarah closed her eyes he lifted his hand to her hair and pushed it back away from the side of her face. 

“Where are your glasses?” He whispered. 

“Downstairs.” She whispered. 

Oz watched her eyes open and ran his hand up and down her arm. 

“What was it about?” He whispered. 

“Matthew.” Sarah whispered. 

Oz closed his hand over her arm and held it. 

“He would call home and they wouldn’t talk to him.” Sarah whispered. “He was so alone.”

“He had you.” He whispered. 

“They wouldn’t let me talk to him.” Sarah whispered. 

Oz lifted his hand and ran his hand over her face and hair.

“But I’d call him sometimes.” Sarah whispered. “He was so lonely.” 

Sarah lowered her head and closed her eyes, Oz stopped his hand and held her head in his hand. 

“I thought I could get him into a rehab.” Sarah whispered. “That’s why I came.”

“He wouldn’t go?” Oz whispered. 

Sarah shook her head. 

“Trevor tried.” Sarah said. “He was so good to Matthew.” 

Oz ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll never know.” Sarah whispered. 

Oz took a deep breath feeling his heart break for her. 

“I’ll never know if he took too much because he was high or if he knew and did it on purpose.” Sarah whispered. 

Oz heard the tears in her voice and pulled her head down to kiss her forehead. He saw the tears and felt his own eyes fill, he stroked his hand over her head over and over until she took a deep breath opening her eyes, he gently wiped her tears away and lowered his hand to the bed. Sarah covered his hand with hers and Oz watched her eyes close with her little hand on his and there was peace. 

There were no more restless thoughts, there was no more imagining she was next to him, she was here with him sleeping beside him. Oz watched her sleeping and felt his eyes start to close and drifted to sleep beside Sarah feeling her hand on his and the slow beat of his heart. 

 

Oz opened his eyes and Sarah wasn’t there, he blinked and thought he dreamed last night. He sat up and saw the blankets down on the bed and knew she had slept next to him. Oz pushed a finger into his eyes and glanced at the clock. 6:30. He took a deep breath and smelled coffee and something else. 

‘Bacon?’ He thought and lifted his head. 

Oz pushed the blankets down and sat on the edge of the bed, he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head walking to the stairs. 

‘That’s bacon.’ He thought pushing his arms through the shirt holes and walked down the stairs. He turned the corner pushing a hand over his eyes and walked down the hall. He pulled his hand away and Sarah was standing next to Mickey dishing eggs from a pan onto a plate. The table was set for three with plates and forks and knives and mugs and there was a vase in the center of the table with flowers in it. 

“Good morning!” Sarah said with a bright smile. 

Mickey smiled up at her and he blinked, if he didn’t know better he’d swear Mickey was a little bit in love with Sarah. 

“Good morning.” He said. 

“Russian.” Sarah said. 

“Huh?” He said. 

“You’re speaking Russian.” Sarah said. 

“Hmph.” He murmured. 

Sarah laughed and Mickey smiled brightly, he held up a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of their bright smiles and beaming happiness. 

“She cooked.” Mickey said as he walked into the kitchen and tried to remember where the coffee maker was. 

Sarah remembered where it was because she walked over with a mug and poured coffee into it, she turned around and held it out to him. 

“Thank you.” He said taking the mug. 

“That’s thank you.” Mickey said. 

Oz slurped up coffee and felt the caffeine start his brain. 

“You know some Russian then.” Sarah said behind him. 

“Nah.” Mickey said. “I pick up words here and there.”

Oz lowered the mug and blinked, he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, he turned around and Mickey and Sarah were eating and Sarah was smiling up at him.

Oz smiled and drank more coffee as he slid into the closest chair with a plate. 

“Bacon.” He said. 

“Oh that’s good!” Sarah said. “English.” 

Mickey laughed and he ignored them reaching over to the bacon plate and pulling out five pieces or so and dropped them on his plate. He picked up two pieces and shoved them into his mouth. He chewed and drank more coffee, his brain kicked in a little more. 

“You cook like this and you’re a waitress?” Mickey said shoving eggs into his mouth. 

Sarah smiled at Mickey taking a drink from her coffee mug and Oz narrowed his eyes. 

He mumbled and reached over to the eggs. 

“Russian.” Sarah said with a sweet smile. 

Oz picked up the plate of eggs and Mickey smiled at him, Mickey picked up words especially all the swears. 

“Oh he knows.” Mickey said. 

Mickey laughed wickedly and he twisted his mouth up and slapped the eggs down onto his plate grumbling.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke walked down the sidewalk whistling with Heidi hot on his heels, she came up next to him and looked up at him with impatient eyes.

“Where are you going?” Heidi said. “We have caterers to call.”

“I promised Sarah I’d help her study today.” He said as he walked. 

“Oh.” Heidi said and walked with him. Luke dropped his arm over her shoulder and took a deep breath smiling. 

“It’s a beautiful day.” He said. “Why don’t you take Lou out and have some fun.” 

“Fun?” Heidi said.

“Ya fun.” Luke said. “You know it’s what you do when..” He trailed off.

“When you’re not not having fun.” He said tilting his head.

‘That didn’t sound right.’ He thought. 

“I am having fun.” Heidi said and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

“I know and I love you for it.” Luke said and pulled her into his side. 

“Awww.” Heidi said. 

They walked up to Mickey’s yard and Heidi pulled herself away. 

“Go teach Sarah so she kicks butt.” Heidi said. 

“I will.” He said with a nod. 

Heidi smiled and bounced away. 

Luke shook his head smiling and walked around the yard and through the back yard gate, Sarah was already sitting with her books out and a notebook and pencils on the table.

“Hi.” He said. 

“Hey.” She said with a big bright smile. 

Luke walked over and sat down across from her. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Sarah said. 

Luke smiled. “Alright, we’ll go over everything but you’ve got this stuff cold.”

Sarah nodded and he saw her serious expression and smiled at her, she was smart and picked up everything quickly. She had a little trouble with the higher level vocabulary but she had studied and studied and now she blew through it like nothing. Luke pulled his phone out and hit music, they were going over the late 60’s British invasion, he looked at Sarah and twisted his mouth up. 

“This is a tough one.” He said. 

Sarah sputtered softly. 

Luke smiled and hit play, he put the phone down and Sarah tilted her head. 

“That’s Herman’s Hermits.” Sarah said. 

“Song?” He said. 

“Leaning on a Lamp Post.” Sarah said. 

“Excellent.” He said. 

Luke pushed the phone aside and hit shuffle. The next song played and Sarah picked her pencil and opened her book. She had been here for two weeks since Mickey had brought her home, she just sort of stayed. There was a short discussion about her going to Heidi’s but she never went. 

Sarah had met Lou and they had flipped over each other, Luke had seen Lou’s eyes start to go a little wild with wedding plans, he had pulled her out and she had walked next to him toward Mickey’s house like a zombie with her hands wrapped around his arm that was around her neck. 

“Ooohh.” Lou had said. “Foood.”

“Mm.” He said. “Food is good. 

“Mmmm.” Lou murmured. 

Luke looked down and saw her eyes blinking, she was coming out of her wedding daze. They walked around the house and through the back gate, Lou had pushed open the door and he smiled when he saw her wait for him to walk through and push it closed. 

“I love you.” He said. 

Lou looked up at him with a surprised smile. 

“I love you too.” She said with a laugh. 

‘I’m so lucky.’ He thought. 

“Hi!” Sarah called out. 

“Hi!” Lou said and pulled herself out from under his arm. 

“Lou!?” Sarah said walking over. 

‘Sarah?!” Lou said walking up to her. 

“Yep.” Sarah said. 

Lou held her arms out and Sarah giggled and they hugged each other. 

“Oh my gosh.” Sarah babbled. “I’ve heard all about you from them, how’s the wedding plans coming?” 

“I know, Luke talks about you all the time, the wedding plans are crazy, Luke says you’re taking your GED?” Lou said pulling away. 

“Yes.” Sarah said holding Lou’s hands. 

“That’s so great!” Lou said. “Wow you have the prettiest hair.”

“Oh no.” Sarah said. “It’s so thin and I can’t do anything with it.”

“What?” Lou said. “I have this big mess” Lou said letting go of Sarah’s hand to wave her hand over her hair. 

“But it’s so gorgeous.” Sarah said. 

Luke and Oz and Mickey had listened to them chat and giggle the whole time. They were instant friends and Luke smiled at them eating his burger. Lou was still new in Chicago and besides his family she didn’t have many friends here yet. 

“Do you have your dress yet?” Sarah said. 

“That’s the only thing I have.” Lou said. 

“That’s all you need.” Sarah said. “A dress and a Luke!” 

Lou’s gold eyes flashed to him. Luke felt his heart swell with love and he sighed around his burger.

“Where’s the dress?” Sarah said. “Not at your house?” 

“No, it’s at Heidi’s” Lou said. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” Sarah said with big eyes. 

“I wanna see it!” He said. 

“No.” Sarah and Lou said at the same time. 

“Awww.” He said. 

Mickey and Oz laughed and he pouted. 

“Not fair.” He mumbled. 

Oz stood up chugging his beer and put it down stepping out of the bench. 

“Come on man.” Oz said. 

“Ya.” He said. “We can do secret stuff too.” He pushed himself up and lifted his legs of the bench. 

“Nah man .” Oz said with a laugh. “The concert, practice?!”

“Oh ya.” He said and smiled. “You gonna play with us Sarah?”

“Suuuree.” Sarah said nodding. “As soon as Mickey stops swearing.”

They all busted up laughing and Mickey had laughed the hardest, Luke leaned over giggling and kissed Lou’s smiling lips. 

“Have fun.” He said. 

“I will.” She said. “Thanks.”

Luke ran a hand over her hair with a smile and straightened up. Oz turned away and walked toward the gate, he had shifted his eyes away but Luke had seen him looking at them with a little bit of envy in his eyes. 

Oz still said him and Sarah were ‘just friends’ no matter what he said or did. They were living together for crying out loud and they were nuts about each other. They did everything together and Oz took her to work every day in his new truck. Sarah had picked it out and with Mickey’s thumbs up after checking it all out Oz had bought the truck. They had been gone all day that day, they had driven to like Canada and back. 

Sarah looked a little different than she a few weeks ago, her hair was a little shorter and styled and her ears were pierced, she wore jeans that fit and she loved old t-shirts with band names and Luke had given her a ton of those but she still wore her red sneakers every day. Sarah would see Lou needed some away from the crazy and they’d go and have lunch and do something fun, well fun to them. They shopped and got their nails done and whatever else they did, he just knew Lou was more relaxed and happy and Sarah looked way more comfortable in her t-shirts and jeans than she did before and she looked happier and happier every day. 

They worked on every subject and Luke nodded. 

“Very good.” He said. 

“Thank you so much, this means a lot to me.” Sarah said.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile. “It’s fun.”

“You should be a teacher.” Sarah said. 

“I don’t have the patience or the temperament.” He said

“Yes you do.” Sarah said. 

“Oh trust me.” He said. “I’d kick all their asses.” 

“I don’t believe it.” Sarah said. 

“See that door.” He said and pointed at the back door.

“Yeah?” Sarah said. 

“You know why that’s there?” He asked. 

“Because it’s a door?” She said. 

“You’d think that but no.” He said. “I took a sledgehammer to the wall.”

Sarah giggled. “What?” She said. 

“Ya.” He said. “My senior year of high school, I was practicing for Julliard night and day and I just couldn’t get it right so I walked through the house and out to Mickey’s truck and grabbed his sledgehammer.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. 

“I walked back through the house and Ian and Mickey were sitting at the table.”

Sarah laughed and covered her mouth with one hand. 

“Oh ya.” He said. “They were a little concerned.”

“So Ian says. ‘Luke where are you going with a sledgehammer?’ all calm and I say ‘We need a back door.’”

Sarah giggled. 

“And Mickey says ‘In the middle of fucking winter?’” He said in a Mickey tone. 

Sarah giggled and shook her head. “No!” She said. 

"Ya." He said. "And I say ‘Uh huh’ and bust up the back wall of the house with a sledgehammer.” 

“What did they do?” Sarah said. 

“Mickey bitched at first but Ian laughed and said ‘We do need a back door.’” He said. “Then they busted it up with me.”

Sarah smiled and he shook his head. “They’re the best.” He said. 

“It’s funny.” Sarah said. 

“Hm?” He murmured. 

“The way you’re all so different.” Sarah said. “But you’re not.” 

“HA! Ya.” He said “Even though Oz didn’t grow up with Ian he’s the most like him.”

“He is?” Sarah asked. 

“Oh ya.” He said. “Mickey says I am but I don’t think so, Oz has a strength that’s all Ian.”

“But you do too, it’s just different.” Sarah said. 

“Thanks.” He said and rubbed his hand over hers. 

“Hey.” Oz called out with a smile as he came out the back door. “Studying?”

“Ya.” He said. “But she’s good.”

“How was work?” Sarah asked beaming at Oz. 

“Good.” Oz said with a beaming smile sitting down next to Sarah. 

Luke rolled his eyes, they were killin’ him with the sweetness and light, as Mrs. Lombardi would say, they should just get married and have babies. 

‘Oh I have to make sure she’s sitting with Sarah at the wedding, they’d love each other.’ He thought. 

“Are you done?” Oz said. “I thought we could go eat.”

“No I can’t I have plans.” Sarah said. 

“Oh.” Oz said and looked like a kicked puppy. 

“We could practice.” He said. 

“Ya” Oz said with a smile. 

“I’d have to get my violin.” He said. “I don’t know if I go over there I can get back out.”

“Oh hmm?” Oz murmured. 

“I could go in.” Sarah said. 

“What and lose you to the dark void forever!?” He said. 

“Nooo!” Oz said shaking his head. 

“I’ll be alright.” Sarah said. 

“I don’t know.” He said. 

“I can do it.” Sarah said standing up. 

Luke looked up at her brave face. 

“Alright but only if you’re sure.” He said. 

Sarah nodded and stepped out of the bench, he stood up and Oz followed Sarah to the gate. They walked through and Luke closed the gate behind them. 

“OK so get in and get out.” Luke said as they walked. “My violin is in the music room nowhere near the dining room and that’s wedding control.”

“Got it.” Sarah said. 

“Walk quickly and don’t make any comments about flowers and/or colors.” Oz said walking backwards in front of Sarah.

“No flowers?” Sarah said. 

“Do you want to be sucked into the vortex?” He said. 

“No.” Sarah said shaking her head. 

“OK.” Luke said and they stopped at the edge of the lawn. “When Heidi answers the door just move past her and nod while she bounces.” 

“Check.” Sarah said. 

“Alright.” Oz said and held her arms. “You’re good, you can do this.” 

“Yep.” Sarah said. “In, violin, out.”

Sarah took a deep breath and Oz ran his hand down her arms, Sarah nodded and started walking toward the house. 

“Go with God.” He said. 

Sarah giggled and he shook his head crossing his arms. 

“This is a bad idea.” Oz said. 

“She’s fine.” He said waving a hand up and watching Sarah walk up the steps. 

Sarah knocked on the door and waited. 

“Maybe they’re not there.” Oz said. 

“Oh they’re there.” He said. 

The door opened and Luke saw his beautiful fiancé smiling face and not Heidi. 

“Uh oh.” Oz said. 

“It’s a hitch in the plan, she’s fine.” He said,

“But it’s Lou.” Oz said waving his arms out. 

“She can handle it.” He said with a little panic and bit his thumb nail watching Sarah hug Lou. Lou pulled her in and Sarah looked back over her shoulder. Luke watched the door close and his heart dropped.

“She closed the door.” Oz said in a panicky voice. 

“I know.” He hissed. 

“Maaan.” Oz said shaking his head slowly. 

“It’s fine…it’s OK… it’s fine.” He babbled shrugging shoulder up and down. 

They stood in silence as the minute ticked by. 

And another. 

“Shit.” He said. 

“Come on.” Oz said. 

They walked across the lawn fast and Luke saw the door opening. 

“Hit the dirt!!” He called out. 

Luke went down and Oz came down next to him hard. Oz was looking up and Luke saw his smile. 

“Is she out?” He asked. 

“Ya.” Oz said smiling. 

Luke looked up and saw Sarah walking over to them with his violin case in her hand, she looked down at them and her laughing eyes shifted back and forth between them. Luke looked past her and saw the door was closed and jumped onto his feet. 

“Nice job!” He said patting her shoulder. 

“He was worried.” Oz said. 

“I was not.” He said and wrapped his arm around Sarah. Sarah handed him the case and he smiled down at her. 

“Ya OK?” Oz said. “That’s why we went down.” 

“HA!” He said. 

“That’s the best you got? HA!” Oz said. 

“OK I was a little worried.” He said. “You’re a brave soul Sarah.”

Sarah sputtered and rolled her eyes. 

“HA!” He said “She gets that from you.” He said lifting his violin and pointing at Oz. 

Oz smiled at Sarah as she giggled.

They walked to the door and Sarah pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Luke went through and kicked off his shoes and went to the couch and lowered the case to the coffee table and opened the latches as he sat down, he opened it with a smile and saw his sexy violin. 

“Ohhh wooow.” Sarah said. 

“This is my girl.” Luke said. 

“Don’t let Lou hear you say that.” Oz said walking through the kitchen and down the hall. 

“Nah.” He said. “This is my girl, Lou is my everything.”

“That’s so sweet.” Sarah said. 

“I love her.” He said picking up the violin and pulling out his bow with a smile, Sarah sat next to him and he held it out to her. 

“Oh no.” She said. 

“Come on.” He said and turned the violin. 

Sarah lifted her hands and he saw her smile as her hands came over the neck of the violin, he adjusted it and she held it under her chin. 

“Whoa.” Sarah said. “It’s all right there.”

Luke laughed. “Ya.” He said lifting the violin with his fingers until it was straight, he positioned her fingers over the strings and Sarah watched his hands. 

“OK.” He said. “Hold that.” 

“Kay.” She said. 

Luke smiled and handed her the bow. 

“Top of your fingers.” He said holding the bow. Sarah held the bow in the tips of her fingers and he let go of the bow. 

“Now what?” Sarah said. 

“Play.” He said with a smile. 

Sarah lifted the bow and he held her wrist guiding her hand and the violin vibrated with sound.

Sarah’s eyes widened and she pushed the bow up. Luke heard Oz coming back and looked over his shoulder, Oz was smiling at Sarah with a sweet smile and his heart in his eyes. 

Sarah lifted the bow slowly over the violin, Luke watched her smiling. Her whole face was lit up and she pulled the bow back. 

“Wow!” Sarah said pushing the bow back and forth. 

“You have a new instrument to learn.” Oz said. 

“Can I?” Sarah said to him. “Would you teach me?”

“Ya.” He said smiling.” Of course.”

“Oh my gosh.” She said and moved her fingers over the stings and pushed the bow back up. 

“That’s right.” He said. 

“Nice.” Oz said. 

“Wow that’s really good.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and lowered the violin carefully. 

“Thank you.” She said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Aww.” He said. Sarah handed him the violin and the bow and stood up. 

Oz came around the coffee table with guitar and sat down next to him. Sarah walked through the living room to the kitchen. Oz started playing and he tilted his head recognizing what he was playing. Sarah came back into the living room with two beers. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and put them down on the coffee table. 

“Thank you.” Oz said smiling at her. 

Luke looked back and forth between them and rolled his eyes up. 

“Hey bro what’s that song?” He said in a dry tone. 

Oz widened his eyes and dropped his hands from the guitar. 

“Nothing.” Oz said. “It’s not a song.”

“Mm hm.” He said picking up his beer and twisting off the cap. 

“New lesson.” He said pointing his beer at Sarah. “Songs with names in them” He said and took a drink of his beer, he felt Oz’s eyes on him and smirked. 

“OK.” Sarah said. “I should get ready.” She said and walked away through the living room. 

“Hey bro what song is that?!” Oz said in Russian.

“It’s rude to speak Russian in front of non-Russian speaking people.” He said. 

Oz glared at him and tilted his head. Luke drank his beer and glared back until he heard the bathroom door close. 

“You need to talk to her.” He said in Russian.

“I talk to her all the time.” Oz said in Russian. 

“No.” He said. “Tell her how you feel.” 

Oz played and shook his head hard, Luke growled and hissed. 

“You are so stubborn and stupid!” He said in Russian. 

Oz worked his jaw out looking down at the guitar. 

“Fine.” He said. “Be an idiot.” 

Oz ignored him and he picked up his violin with a scowl on his face. Oz played and he waited until his opening and slid his bow over his violin. They played and he felt his heart lift and started to smile remembering Ian and Mickey sitting in the audience at his first concert smiling at him, he closed his eyes and remembered Ian’s voice. 

“It’s like your music, it calms you and makes you happy at the same time.” 

Luke saw Ian’s face and his sweet smile, he knew now what he meant. Lou was his smile and his heart and he knew Sarah calmed Oz down and made him happy at the same time. Luke saw it, he saw the calm and the strength that came from Oz, he saw the light and awe in him when he looked at her. Sarah was his everything and Oz loved her but he was fighting it with everything he had and his everything was going to be gone if he didn’t wake up and see what was right in front of his stupid stubborn idiotic face. 

 

Oz played with Luke and sang quietly, he hadn’t even realized he was playing the song until Luke asked what he was playing, it rolled around in his head all the time. He played the last notes and Luke pulled his bow over the strings, they ended the song and he heard clapping. Sarah was walking into the living room with a big smile on her face. She had on a jean mini-skirt and a denim jacket and a shirt with no band name that showed a thin line of her skin at her waist. Oz’s mouth went dry. 

“That was beautiful.” She said as she stopped in front of the coffee table. 

Oz leaned over and twisted of the cap of his beer and took a long drink trying to pull his eyes away from her skin peeking out between her skirt and her shirt. 

“You look nice.” Luke said.

His eyes floated down to her legs and he blinked and the pressure pushed at his lungs and he let out a shallow breath. She always wore jeans and he had never seen her pretty shapely legs and her cute little knees. An image of slipping his tongue up the her leg came to him and his heart pounded, Oz slipped his tongue over his teeth and wanted to sink them into her waist right where that line was. 

“Thanks.” She said. “I bought this at a thrift shop.”

Oz’s eyes snapped to her face and she was smiling at Luke. Oz saw little gold dangly things hanging from her ears. 

“Are those earrings?” He shot out. 

“Yeah.” She said raising her hand. “I think I like big earring but they have to heal a little more before I try them.” She said with a smile. 

“Where are you going?” Luke asked with a smile picking up his beer. 

“There’s a party.” She said. 

“Sue’s party?” He asked. 

“Tony asked if I wanted to go.” She said

Oz felt his heart drop and a slice of anger shoot through him. 

“Tony?!” He said. “The big dishwasher guy who’s always smiling at you?” 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“Uh huh.” Luke said with a big smile. “So it’s a date?” 

Oz clenched his fist and almost punched him. 

“No.” Sarah said. “There are people from work going but Tony is picking me up.”

“Huuh, Tony is picking her up.” Luke said to him. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He hissed out in Russian. 

“No.” Luke said.

Oz felt the anger in him build and shook his head to clear it. 

“Have fun.” Luke said. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said. 

“You can’t go.” He hissed out in Russian. 

“Yes she can.” Luke said in Russian. 

“What the fuck does she see in him anyway!!??” He hissed out. 

Sarah’s eyes widened and he saw a flash of pain in her eyes and felt his heart twist, Luke was glaring at him with hard eyes. 

“What?!” He shot out in Russian. 

Luke looked up at Sarah and his eyes softened, Oz looked up and saw her eyes break and fill with tears before she turned away walking quickly toward the door. 

“Sarah wait!” He said standing up. Sarah walked out the door closing it behind her, Oz rushed around the table and started for the door, he was breathing fast with his twisting aching heart. 

“Let her go.” Luke said. 

“You should shut the fuck up” He said whipping around. 

Luke stood up. “Do you know what you just said?” Luke shot out. 

“What?!?” He raged waving his arms out. 

“You were speaking English.” Luke said. 

Oz shook his head hard. “No I wasn’t.” He hissed out. 

“You said ‘What does he see in her?” Luke said.

Oz froze and all the anger went out of him like a switch being flipped. 

“I didn’t.” He breathed out in Russian. 

Luke calmly stared at him and he saw the truth in his eyes. Oz felt his heart crack and he saw Sarah’s eyes widen and the hurt in them. 

“I didn’t mean to say that.” He said in Russian. 

“I know.” Luke said. 

He paced into the kitchen and back taking short breaths as his chest closed around his breaking heart. 

“You need to talk to her.” Luke said crossing his arms. 

“Yeah and see what I just did when I tried to talk to her.” He said in Russian. 

“She’ll understand.” Luke said. 

‘She shouldn’t have to.’ He thought shaking his head. Sarah’s pretty eyes flashed in front of him and he felt his eyes fill with burning tears. Oz paced and pushed the heels of his hands into his stinging eyes, he heard the door open and his heart leapt up in his chest as he whipped his head around. 

“Why’s the door unlocked?” Mickey said with a scowl as he walked in.

“Sarah just left.” Luke said. 

“Ya I saw her.” Mickey said with a shrug. “You can’t lock the door?” Mickey said flipping the locks. 

“She was upset.” Luke said. 

“Why was she upset?” Mickey said. “What’d you do?”

Oz hissed and paced waving his arms down. 

“He said something.” Luke said. 

“Will you shut the fuck up?!” He hissed out in Russian.

“No.” Luke said. “He said something wrong and Sarah misunderstood.” 

“OK.” Mickey said walking to the table and picking up his beer. “So apologize.” Mickey said with a shrug and drank his beer. 

“She’s on a date.” Luke said.

Mickey’s beer stopped and he stared at him. Oz crossed his arms and paced shifting his eyes back and forth between them.

“With a guy.” Luke said. 

“Huh?” Mickey said twisting his face up. 

“Oz thinks she’s gay!” Luke said.

“Jesus Christ.” He hissed shaking his head. 

“You serious?!” Mickey said to him. 

“Yeah.” Luke said nodding. 

“You think she’s fucking gay?!” Mickey said with his eyes widening and turning his head. 

Oz stopped and glared at him. 

“She’s not gay!” Luke said. 

“No she’s not.” Mickey said shaking his head. 

“I told him that!” Luke said waving and arm though the air. 

“She’s crazy about you.” Mickey said. “And last time I checked you’re a dude.” 

Oz waved his hands over his head and pushed his hands through his hair.

“So let me get this straight.” Mickey said. 

“Here it comes.” He said in Russian and paced to the wall. 

“You.” Mickey said pointing his beer at him. “Thought she was gay.”

“Yep.” Luke said with his arms crossed. 

Oz rolled his eyes. 

“And you, the kid of two gay dudes didn’t think that maybe you could talk to me about this?!” Mickey said. 

“Nope.” Luke said. 

Oz flipped Luke off pacing to the chair. 

“But you go to him.” Mickey said motioning his beer to Luke.

“Hey!” Luke said. 

“You’re straight.” Mickey said glancing at Luke with a scowl. 

“Oh ya.” Luke said. 

“She’s a girl!” He said. “There’s a difference!” 

“What’d he say?” Mickey said. 

“Sarah’s a girl.” Luke said. 

“Ya she is and you’re a guy and she’s not gay.” Mickey said. 

“She’s on a date with a GUY!!” Luke said. 

“No she’s not!” He said. 

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey hissed. 

Oz shook his head. 

“Oz look at me.” Mickey said. 

Oz looked at Mickey and Mickey’s eyes stared into him. 

“You’re bat shit crazy head over heels in love with that girl.” Mickey said.

“Thank you!!” Luke said and threw his arms in the air. 

Oz shifted his weight and felt his eyes sting, he looked away working his jaw out. 

“And she’s bat shit crazy in love with you.” Mickey said pointing his beer at him. 

Oz’s heart dropped and he shook his head once. 

“What the fuck?” Luke said. 

Oz shook his head back and forth quickly. 

“You’re killin’ me kid.” Mickey said quietly. 

Oz pushed his hand over his eyes, he pushed his arms out turning around and walked quickly through the kitchen. 

“Oz!” Luke called out. 

Oz rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time and stalked across his room. Sarah’s eyes were all he could see. 

“I’m such a fucking idiot.’ He thought. 

He said ‘What does HE see in HER?’ In English?!

“Oh my God.” He hissed out in Russian. 

Oz sat on the bed hard and held his head in his hands pushing himself back and forth. He had said what did she see in him in Russian but it came out in English. 

“I knew I’d do this.” He thought. ‘I fucking knew it.” He thought and pushed himself up. 

He had hurt Sarah with one stupid word, one word! He couldn’t say one thing right when he tried to say anything important. 

Oz felt the stinging tears and pushed his fingers into his eyes. 

“You're bat shit crazy head over heels in love with that girl.” Mickey had said. He knew that, he knew the second she smiled at him. Everything had changed, it felt like his heart had started beating for the first time, she was everything beautiful he had ever seen or heard and he loved everything about her from her little hands to her red sneakers. 

But she did not feel the way Mickey said, there was no way she did, she was light and beauty and there was no way she felt that way about him. 

‘She doesn’t like me that way, she’s nice to everyone.” He thought ‘Including fucking Tony.’

Oz hissed and walked across the room and down the stairs, he turned into the hallway and walked through the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Luke called out. 

Oz walked to the door quickly and he pushed his feet into his boots. 

“Where ya goin?” Mickey said lightly. 

“HA!” Luke shot out. 

Mickey giggled and Luke smiled over at him. 

Oz tied his boots and stood up lifting his middle finger to them. 

“We love you too.” Mickey said smiling.

“Ya we do.” Luke said with a big bright smile. 

Oz opened the locks quickly. 

“Don’t kill Tony.” Luke said. 

“Why the fuck not?” Mickey said. 

Oz pulled open the door. 

“No guns!” Luke called out as Oz closed the door with a slam.


	6. Chapter 6

Oz walked through people and scanned the faces for Sarah, there people everywhere inside and out, people drinking and smoking everything. Oz walked by a table and picked up a cup at random, he drank it as he walked through the kitchen. There was a door to a porch and people leaning and sitting on the railing. Oz scanned the kitchen and saw long blond hair and hard blue eyes glaring at him. 

‘Oh shit.’ He thought. 

He shoved the beer in his mouth and walked to the door looking over the rim of the cup.

“You’re just gonna walk away.” Amber said behind him. 

Oz rolled his head to the side and turned around lowering the cup. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“That’s better.” Amber said. 

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ He thought. 

“You came to a party?!” Amber said. 

“Ya.” He said. “It was a last minute thing.” He said with a shrug. 

“I saw your friend.” Amber said. The way she said ‘friend’ was not friendly at all. 

“Oh ya?” He said narrowing his eyes. 

“She’s with some guy and they were getting pretty friendly.” Sarah said. 

Oz smirked smiling. “Hmph” He said and took a drink from his cup. 

“How about we find a bedroom and get friendly?” Amber said leaning in. 

“Nooo.” He said shaking his head hard. 

“Huh?” She said widening her eyes. 

“You’re telling me something I know is a fucking lie.” He said.

“No it’s not.” She said with hard eyes.

“Bullshit.” He said waving his hands out. 

Amber crossed her arms twisting her mouth up. 

“But you know what the sad part is.” He said. “You’re not saying it for any other reason other than spite, you don’t give a shit about me.” 

Amber looked away from him.

“Amber you’re a good person underneath all of that.” He said waving a hand over her. “Just try and be a little nicer huh?” 

Amber’s eyes flickered to him and away. 

“I gotta go.” He said. “I’ll see ya.”

Oz turned around and let out a long breath walking down the stairs through the people, he scanned over the faces and didn’t see Sarah or fucking Tony. Oz walked around under the Christmas lights and threw away his empty cup. There were cups lined up on the table and picked one up. 

“Hey Oz.” He heard. 

“Oh hey.” He said smiling when he saw Sue wave.

Sue worked with Sarah and he had given her a ride home a few times, she was a little wild but sweet and loved to party. 

Sue was smiling at him walking over with her arm around a big guy with tattoos. 

“Hey.” He said pointing at him. 

“Hey.” The big guy said pointing. “Infinity block.”

“Yeah.” He said nodding. 

“Sarah just left.” Sue said. 

“What!?” He shot. 

“Douche bag.” The big guy said and drank from his cup. 

“Tony was all handsy and she smacked him.” Sue said. 

“I offered to drive her but she said she wanted to walk.” The big guy said. 

“You’re so sweet, my big bear.” Sue said pulling him in. 

“I’m your big bear.” The big guy said. 

Oz held his hands out grinding his teeth together. 

“Where’d she go?” He shot out. 

“Home.” Sue said. 

“Thanks.”” He said and threw the full cup away walking past them.

“Later infinity block.” The big guy called out. 

Oz waved a hand up and walked up the stairs, he saw Tony in the kitchen and saw a little red hand print across his face. Oz walked through the kitchen and punched him, Tony went down hard and he hissed waving his hand out and kept walking. He heard people laughing and ignored them walking out the front door and looked up and down the street, no Sarah. Oz walked to his truck pulling his keys out and hopped in starting the engine as he pulled the door closed, he turned the wheel hard and shot out of the spot.

He felt the panic rise the longer he drove and didn’t see Sarah, maybe she wasn’t coming back? He felt his heart twist and shook his head. He turned down their street and saw Sarah. 

The word ‘home’ floated through him and he took in a long breath. 

Oz pulled into the driveway, he turned off the truck and held the keys in his hand. He bit the inside of his lip and saw her come around the truck in the side mirror, his heart sank and pounded, he was so happy she was home but didn’t know what to say or even if he could. Oz watched her walk to the door and she didn’t look over as she unlocked the door and walked through it closing the door behind her. 

Oz whipped the truck door open and slammed it hard and rushed up to the door, he pushed it open and saw Sarah crossing the kitchen into the hallway. Oz kept his eyes on her as he pushed the door closed and walked quickly to her as she stopped at her door and turned around. He felt his hand raise and saw it on her face, her eyes came to his and he saw the hurt in them. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly his heart breaking in his chest. 

Oz felt the soft skin of her cheek under his hand and lifted his other hand to her face. Her eyes softened and his heart melted. 

“I didn’t mean it.” He whispered. 

Sarah’s lifted her hands to his arms and held them. His eyes roamed over her pretty face in his hands. Sarah’s breath blew over his lips and he felt them tingle as a wash of soft heat flowed through him. Her lips were under his and her soft eyes were on his, his lips brushed over hers and a heat pulsed through him, her lips moved under his and he felt her breath on his skin. Sarah’s eyes fluttered and closed, he felt her hair in his hands and his tongue slipped over her lips opening them, his heart pounded with a fast hard beat. He let out a hot breath as Sarah’s hands slid up his arms and his skin streaked with goosebumps. He lifted her chin and sank down over her lips sliding his tongue to hers and he growled low in his throat with the pure white hot heat that shot through him, Sarah’s eyes opened and flashed. 

Everything in him froze, he pulled his mouth away and stepped back dropping his hands. 

Sarah held onto his arm and he felt the heat of her hand on his skin, he took a deep breath and held it in his lungs. 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He said taking a step back, Sarah’s hand stayed up as he slipped away from her. Sarah’s hand fell to her side and her eyes changed to hurt and he shook his head holding up a hand. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and all the breath rushed out of him. 

“You’re sorry?!” Sarah said. Oz saw her eyes fill, she blinked and her eyes hardened. 

Oz dropped his hand, Sarah nodded and looked away turning into Luke’s room, she closed the door quietly without looking at him. 

He reached for the doorknob and felt a sea of emotions rise up and push him back as he stared at the door, he blindly walked to the end of the hall and up the stairs to his room. 

 

Mickey sat with a cup of coffee and a smoke at the kitchen table, he pushed a hand over his face and shook his head. He had gone out thinking he’d give Oz and Sarah some privacy but had ended up closing the bar on a fucking Thursday night, back in the day he could do that shit every night but now he was old and fucking tired. 

He heard Oz’s heavy footsteps and picked up his mug, Oz came around the corner and walked to the coffee maker. Oz had come down the stairs and not out of Sarah’s room so he was guessing things did not go well last night. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes and smirked taking a drag of his smoke. 

Oz poured coffee into the biggest mug they had and drank it standing up. Mickey waited, they needed to have a conversation and he wanted to make sure Oz was awake and not babbling in Russian. Oz walked to the table and sat looking down at the mug in his hands and Mickey felt his heart melt, the poor kid was a mess. 

‘Man, this is some weird flashback shit.” He thought. 

‘Right?!’ He heard and almost laughed. 

‘Shhh.’ He thought smiling. 

He heard Ian’s laugh and shook his head smiling wider. 

Oz drank more coffee and finally pulled his arms over the table and looked at him. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. 

“Hmph.” Oz grunted. 

‘I could throw the coffee in his face.’ He thought ‘He’d wake the fuck up then.’ He smirked lifting his cup. He took a quick drink and put it down on the table standing up. 

“Come on man.” He said. “We gotta go.” He said crushing the cigarette in the ashtray. 

“Hmph.” Oz grunted. 

‘He knows how many fucking languages?!’ He thought walking to the door. 

They grabbed their gear and pulled on their work boots, Mickey unlocked the door and Oz locked it behind them, they hopped in the truck and Mickey drove for a few minutes in the quiet morning before looking over at Oz, he saw his own eyes and his profile, he saw his hair and his hands. Oz was a better version of him in every way but Oz had the darkness and the fury in him that was almost impossible to control, it came fast and it was destruction. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Ian went into the Army?” He asked. 

Oz shook his head. 

“Hm.” He murmured. “I know I tell you about the good parts but there was a lot of bad back in the day.” He said and pulled out his smokes from his pocket, he shoved one into his mouth and threw the pack on the dashboard. 

“And it was all me.” He said around the cigarette. He lit the cigarette and took in the smoke, he lifted his head and blew it out. 

“All fucking me.” He said. “I was fucked up and I was good with that, fuck I was fucking happy about it.” He said and took a long drag. 

“But.” He said and let out smoke. “I had one thing.” He said holding up the hand with the cigarette. 

Mickey glanced over at Oz and he was staring down at his hands in his lap. Mickey slowed down and pulled over, he stopped the truck and took a long drag of his smoke and let it out.

“You know she’s not gay man.” He said. 

Oz let out a long breath. “Yeah.” Oz said. 

Mickey pushed the truck into park and hung his arm out the window, they sat in silence for a minute. Mickey smoked and flicked his cigarette thinking back to when he didn’t know he could be loved even when he was at his worst. 

“She’s so…” Oz said. 

Mickey looked over and Oz had his hand out in midair. 

“…beautiful.” Oz said finally. “That’s not even the right word. I don’t know how to say it… in any language” 

Mickey smiled. 

“I want to spend every minute with her and I want to know she’s OK every minute I’m not with her.” Oz said dropping his hand. 

“You’re in love man” He said with a twist of his head. 

“Oh I know.” Oz said with a quick nod. 

Mickey smiled wider, that was half the battle. 

“Ian had….” He stopped. Oz looked over at him and he took a drag of his smoke remembering the Motel, feeling the shower wash away every day he had spent in jail, every hour away from Ian. 

“Ian was clean and I sure as hell wasn’t.” He said. 

Oz bit his lip and looked out the windshield. 

“But here’s the thing.” He said smiling. “The way you feel about her is how she feels about you and once you realize that everything else will disappear.” 

Oz stared out the windshield. 

“You gotta trust me man.” He said. 

Oz looked at him and Mickey saw his eyes clear and Oz nodded his head letting out a long slow breath. 

“I was younger than you when I knew Ian was the only one and it was a weight because I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing.” He said. 

“Yeah!” Oz said. “I’m 19 and all I want is her.” Oz said waving his arms up and letting them fall into his lap. 

Mickey took a drag of his smoke and let it out smiling. 

“She’s 18 and she’s lived in a fucking box all of her life.” Oz said quietly. 

“You might me 19 in years man but you love her, you want what’s best for her and that’s all you gotta do.” He said. 

“It’s not that simple.” Oz said. 

Mickey saw all the conflicting emotions in his eyes, he had felt all of them a long time ago and it took losing Ian for him to step up and Ian had pushed him back until he was against the wall. Ian had forced him to choose, feel nothing or feel everything. 

“Ya it is.” He said.

“I said the wrong thing.” Oz said with a shaky voice. 

“Ya you’re gonna do that.” He said. “And you’re gonna do the wrong thing, you’re gonna get pissed and she’s gonna get pissed, that’s the way it works.” 

Oz twisted his mouth up and Mickey smiled, the kid had the right idea about protecting Sarah but Mickey saw the way Sarah looked at Oz, she was head over his in love and she looked like she wanted to eat him up with a spoon every time she looked at him. 

“She’s stronger than you think.” Mickey said. 

“Oh ya?” Oz said smiling. 

Mickey scowled. “Ya! Give the girl some fucking credit.” 

“Hm.” Oz said with a smiling smirk “What do you know about women?” 

“Nothin’” He said smirking. “Not one fucking thing.”

Oz laughed and he smiled bringing his arm in the truck, he pulled the truck onto the street and took one last drag of his smoke before throwing it out the window. 

“You’re good man.” He said. 

Mickey looked over and smiled at Oz, he smiled back and Mickey glanced down at the tattoo on his wrist and felt his heart settle in his chest, as long as Oz remembered he was good he’d be just fine. 

 

Oz rode in Mickey’s truck on the way home from work and felt lighter than he had in weeks, he was going to ask Sarah if she wanted to go out and tell her how he felt in English. Oz took a deep breath and turned to look out the window, he was gonna try anyway. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey shot out. 

Oz looked through the windshield and there was a big SUV outside of the house and the front door stood open. 

“Sarah.” He said and brought his foot to the floor hard, Mickey pulled into the driveway and he was pulling open the door before it stopped. He ran around the truck and Mickey was already running through the front door. Oz came up behind him and saw two strangers in the living room, a tall man and a short round woman turned to them as they came in. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey bellowed. “And what the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

Oz stepped up next to Mickey and heard a siren blast behind him, he glanced back and saw Carl get out of the driver’s side of his police car. 

“This is your house.” A tall man with a priest collar said. “Good, I’d like to speak to you in private please.” 

Mickey head went back.

“Am I talking to my fucking self?” Mickey shot out. “Who the FUCK are you?” Mickey shot out. 

Carl and his partner came up and stood beside him. 

“Excuse me but my daughter is living in this house and we’re here to take her home.” The man said. 

Oz felt his blood run cold.

“Who called you?” Mickey said to Carl. 

“I did.” Sarah’s father said. 

Oz heart dropped and he started running through the living room. 

“You called the cops and brought them to my house?” Oz heard as he ran through the kitchen. 

“Young man!” The man called out. 

“Hey.” Mickey said. “I’m talkin’ to you.”

Oz stopped at Sarah’s door and tried the knob, it was locked. 

“Where is he going?” The man said. 

“Sarah!” He said slapping his hand on the door. 

“He lives here, it’s none of your fucking business where he’s going.” Mickey said. 

Oz pulled out his wallet hissing and pulled out his file and pick, he dropped his wallet and jimmied the door open, it clicked and he shoved it open. Sarah was sitting on the end of the bed with her hands over her ears, her head whipped around as he slammed the door closed, Sarah jumped up as he ran to her as she came around the bed with her arms out. He felt her come into his arms and wrapped his arms around her letting out his shaky breath, he wrapped his arms around her tight and felt her shaking against him. 

Sarah held him hard and he felt her take a deep breath, he closed his eye and felt her heartbeat against his chest and stroked his hand over her head and down her neck.

“Are you OK?” He asked.

Sarah nodded against his shoulder. 

Oz felt his thundering heart settle holding her head in his hand. 

Oz held her and brought his hand up and over her hair until she stopped shaking, he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes bringing his hand up to her face, her eyes were shadowed and his heart ached. 

“They came to take me home.” Sarah said as her eyes filled with tears. 

“You are home.” He said. 

“They won’t listen to me.” She said and he saw the pain in her eyes. 

“They will.” He said. 

Sarah shook her head and lowered her eyes. 

“Sarah.” He said with all the love in his heart. 

Sarah’s eyes came to his and he smiled at her. 

“They will.” He said in a firm voice. 

Sarah’s eyes cleared and she took a deep breath. Oz stroked his finger over her face and felt a calm settle over him, he lowered his hands and took both of her hands in his. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He said. 

Sarah smiled a little and he felt his heart light up. Sarah started taking long deep breaths and he smiled down at her. 

“Let’s go.” She said. 

Oz saw the steel in her eyes and smiled wider, she walked to the door with her hand in his and pulled the door open, it slammed against the wall and he pushed a hand over his smiling mouth. 

“Break down the door!” Sarah’s father said. 

“Damaging private property is against section code 420 of the Chicago Police handbook.” Carl said. 

Oz heard Mickey’s quick wicked laugh. 

They walked into the kitchen and stopped, Mickey was sitting on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed and Carl was standing next to him. 

“I’d like to speak to your supervisor please.” Sarah’s father said to Carl. 

“That would be me.” Carl’s partner said. 

Sgt. Winslow was a very large, very scary looking dude. 

“Someone else.” Sarah’s father said with wide eyes. 

Carl snorted out a laugh. 

“This is no place for my daughter.” Sarah’s father said shaking his head. 

“Ya, it’s a fucking den of iniquity alright.” Mickey said. 

“Adenna what?” Carl said. 

“It’s like a whorehouse.” Mickey said with a scowl. 

“You’re a whore now?” Carl said with a smirk. 

Mickey smiled. “Fuck you.” He said with no heat. 

“That’s enough!” Sarah’s mother said. “I will not stand here and listen to this kind of language.”

“Well then you can take your fat ass and your fucking man here or whatever the fuck he is and get the fuck out of my house.” Mickey said. 

Sarah’s mother screeched and Mickey laughed low in his throat. 

“He loves this shit.” He said smiling. 

Sarah laughed quietly. 

Oz looked down at her and saw her pretty smiling face, she looked up at him and everything he felt washed over him and he felt his mouth open and form the feeling that was so big and so powerful there wasn’t anything but her. 

“I love you.” He said. 

Sarah’s eyes widened and he saw them fill with tears, Oz felt his heart drop and lifted a hand to her face turning to her. Sarah lifted a hand to his arm turning to him and he saw the emotions flashing in her eyes. 

“Did I say that right?” He asked softly. 

Sarah nodded slowly with wide eyes. 

He let out his breath. “OK” He said with a smile. 

“Wow.” Sarah breathed out. 

“Sarah!” He heard. 

Sarah’s eyes stayed on his. 

“I love you too.” She said quietly. 

Oz felt the air rush out of him and his heart shatter into a million pieces and come back together in a heartbeat. The blood in his veins rushed though him with a sweet edge of love and all that she was settled over him as he saw into her heart and saw her love shining in her pretty eyes. 

“Who are you?” Sarah’s father said. “Get your hands off of my daughter.”

“I can do this.” Sarah said. 

“We can do this.” He said. 

Sarah smiled, he winked at her and smirked nodding his head. 

Oz narrowed his eyes and turned toward Sarah’s father, he kept Sarah’s hand in his and saw the man’s face fall when he saw their hands. 

“Who are you?” Sarah’s father said. 

Oz didn’t move or say a word. Sarah’s father rushed forward reaching out for her arm.

“NO!” Sarah said stomping her foot. 

“Sarah that’s enough.” Her father said reaching out for her arm that held his hand, Sarah pulled their hands back away from him. 

“Don’t.” Sarah said in a low hard tone. Sarah’s father froze and Sarah let their hands come back down slowly between them. 

“I’m not leaving.” Sarah said. 

“Sarah you are coming home right now.” Sarah’s mother said stalking over. 

“No I’m not Mother.” Sarah said. 

“How dare you?!” Sarah’s mother hissed. 

“How dare she what?” He said “Say no to you?” 

“I will not be spoken to this way.” Sarah’s mother said. 

“Well then you’re shit outta luck.” Sarah said with a smirk. 

Oz blinked as his head went back and heard Mickey laugh, he looked over and Mickey was laughing with wide eyes. 

Sarah’s mother hissed. 

“I told you man.” Mickey said laughing. 

Oz nodded and twisted his head smiling. “Ya you did.” He said. 

“Sarah, you’re angry.” Sarah’s father said. “Let’s go home and we’ll talk about...” 

“I am angry.” Sarah said. “But mostly I’m sad, I’m sad for you and your ideas that love has one way and only one way.”

“God’s way is only one way.” Sarah’s father said. 

“That’s not true!” Sarah said. “Matthew was kind and funny and was full of love but you never saw that! You only saw what you thought was a flaw.”

“Homosexuality is against God’s law.” Sarah’s father said. 

“No it’s not! “ Sarah said. “A new commandment I give to you, love each other as I do you.” 

“That’s not..” Sarah’s father said shaking his head. 

“Love each other as I do you and it doesn’t matter who you love it only matters that you do love.” Sarah said. 

“Amen.” Sgt. Winslow said. 

“That’s enough!” Sarah’s father said. “You’re coming with us! Officers!” 

“Ya that’s not gonna happen.” Mickey said in a calm deadly tone. 

“Do your job!” Sarah’s father said. 

“Sir!” Sgt. Winslow bellowed. “Your daughter is 18 years old.”

Sarah’s father grabbed Sarah’s arm and pulled her, Oz growled shoving him back and stepped up to him glaring. 

“Don’t fucking touch her.” He hissed. 

“That’s assault.” Carl said. 

“Yep.” Sgt. Winslow said. “I saw it.”

Sarah’s father’s eyes narrowed, Oz stepped back next to Sarah watching her father. 

Carl and Sgt. Winslow walked over and Carl pulled out his cuffs, he grabbed Sarah’s father’s wrist and shoved it behind his back. 

“What are you doing?” Sarah’s father shot out in surprise. 

“Arresting you.” Carl said. 

“He assaulted me.” Sarah’s father said. 

“No, you assaulted her.” Carl said and brought his other hand behind his back with a hard smile.

“What?!" Sarah’s mother said. “I did not.” Sarah Father said. 

“Stop.” Sarah said. Carl stopped and looked over at her. 

“Don’t arrest him.” Sarah said. 

Carl let him go and Sarah’s father huffed and glared at Carl, he lifted the cuffs and twirled them on his finger. 

“Can’t I just put the cuffs on?” Carl said. 

“No.” Sarah said. “Thank you Carl.” 

“Can’t arrest somebody for being a flaming asshole!” Carl said. 

“Or else I’d be arresting you every day.” Sgt. Winslow said.

Carl smiled and lowered the cuffs. 

“I’d like you to go please.” Sarah said. 

“Sarah.” Sarah’s father said. 

“No.” Sarah said. “My life is here.” Sarah said with a steel tone as she tightened her hand in his. 

Sarah’s father’s face fell. 

“Let’s go.” Carl said grabbing Sarah’s father’s arm. 

“No!” Sarah’s mother said. 

Sgt. Winslow walked up to Sarah’s mother and she looked up at him with her mouth open.

“Ma’m.” Sgt. Winslow said. 

Sarah’s mother huffed and flopped her mouth open and closed. 

Sarah’s father pushed Carl’s hand from his arm and stomped toward the door. Sarah’s mother followed him. 

“Bye.” Mickey said waving a hand up. 

“You need to think about how you’re living.” Sarah’s father said to Mickey. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and sputtered. 

“To save your immortal soul.” Sarah’s father bellowed pointing at Mickey. 

“Nah man my soul was saved a long time ago.” Mickey said. 

Sarah wrapped her arm though his, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Sarah burrowed her head into his shoulder and he kissed her head holding her tight watching her parents leave. 

Carl closed the door and hissed. “Jesus.” Carl said. 

“Yeah.” Mickey said tilting his head. 

“She alright.” Carl said nodding his head up. 

“Yeah.” Sarah said nodding and pulling back. 

“Alright.” Carl said. 

Mickey stood up and Carl opened the door.

“Later man.” Carl said 

“Later.” Mickey said. 

Sgt. Winslow waved a hand up and Mickey nodded to him, they walked out and Mickey walked up to the door and closed it behind them. 

Oz let out a long breath and looked down at Sarah. Sarah lifted a hand to his face and he smiled down at her. 

“Thanks for holding my hand.” She said. 

“You were amazing.” He said smiling. 

“No.” She said with a little blush. 

“Ya you were.” Mickey said. 

Oz smiled and looked over, Mickey was walking toward them. Sarah giggled and Mickey held his hand out and rubbed Sarah’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Sarah said. 

“Ya.” Mickey said with a smile. “I don’t know about you but I need a fuckin’ beer.”

“Yeah.” He said smiling. 

“Yes please.” Sarah said. 

Oz laughed and pulled her in walking into the kitchen. 

Mickey walked to the refrigerator smiling and opened it, he pulled out three beers and closed it as they walked to the table. Oz sat down and pulled Sarah across his lap and held her around her waist. Mickey slid in a chair and pushed two beers over to them. Mickey twisted off his cap and sat back taking a drink. 

Oz twisted off a cap and then the other and picked up the second one, Sarah smiled and picked up her beer. Oz rubbed Sarah’s back as she drank a sip of her beer, he saw the red mark on her arm and felt a shot of pure anger rip through him. Sarah put his hand on his face and he lifted his eyes to hers, she smiled at him and his heart cleared. Oz kissed the red mark on her arm and her eyes softened on his as he lifted his hand over her head and through her hair. 

“You’re shit outa luck?” He said with a smile. 

Sarah smiled with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. 

“Man that was funny.” Mickey said lifting his beer smiling. “Did you see her face?”

“My face?” Sarah said.

“Ya.” He said. “I was standing right there.” He said with a laugh. 

“Ya you were.” Mickey said. 

“Ya I was.” He said and bit his lip, he looked into her pretty eyes and saw her soft sweet smile and knew there wasn’t anywhere else he ever wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Oz stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel smiling, he pushed it over his hair and shook his head letting the water rain down everywhere. He felt light and his fingers and toes tingled with happiness. He dried himself off smiling and pushed his hand’s through his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, he pulled open the door grabbing another towel and pushed it over his hair walking into the hallway and saw Mickey heading for the door with his keys in his hand. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. Mickey looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Where you goin’? He asked. 

Mickey shrugged a shoulder up and unlocked the door. “Takin’ Luke out.”

“Oh ya?” He said with a nod. 

“Ya.” Mickey said pulling open the door. 

Mickey smiled wickedly as he walked through the door 

“What?” He said waving his arms out. 

Mickey smiled and shook his head as he pulled the door closed with laughing eyes. 

“Hey.” He called out. 

Mickey stopped and looked back at him. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

Mickey smiled and tilted his head. “Later.” Mickey said and pulled the door close. 

Oz smiled turning around and whistled as he turned the corner and headed up the stairs. Sarah was in her room getting ready and he was taking her out on a date. There was a nice restaurant Luke and Lou went all the time, maybe they’d go there. He bit his lip and pushed the towel in his hand through his hair and threw it on the dresser. He hit the on button on his phone and music filled the room, he picked up his hair gel and upended it biting his lip. 

‘Restaurant?’ He thought pushing the gel through his hair, he tilted his head smiling wiping his hands on the towel. They could go anywhere and as long as she was there he’d be happy. 

Oz smiled letting out a long sigh. 

“Out of all the past illusions, out of all my dreams come true. I was gone until I finally saw your face.” He sang along with the music as he turned toward the closet and saw Sarah standing at the top of the stairs. 

His breath caught in his throat, she didn’t have her glasses on and she was wearing her denim skirt and a t-shirt, her feet were bare and her toenails were pink. He lifted his eyes to her face and saw her eyes lower over his chest and down his body, his heart started racing and he reached out his hand and turned off the music without taking his eyes off of her. 

The room went quiet and Sarah’s eyes lifted to his, he felt a searing heat and closed his hands at his sides. She walked to him with her eyes on his and looked down at his closed hand, she lifted a hand over his wrist and slid it up over his arm, his skin tightened and heated under her touch. Sarah’s hand trailed over his chest and his breath came out in a rush, she opened her hand as his heart pounded in his chest, his eyes closed with the tightening of his stomach and Sarah’s hand lifted over his collar bone and up to his neck, he rolled his neck and let in a long breath opening his eyes with the long slow rush of pleasure that spread from her hand through his body. 

Sarah’s eyes were on his and he saw the want in her eyes, he felt her hand lift through his wet hair and he lifted a hand to her arm and held it. Sarah brushed her lips over his and her tongue slipped through his lips, a slice of heat shot through him and he took in a ragged breath. Sarah’s eyes flashed and he tightened his hand over her arm. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He breathed out. Sarah’s eyes stayed on his as she brought her hand down over his face and slid her thumb over his lips. Oz felt his heart rage and his body tighten. 

“You won’t.” She said quietly staring into him.

Sarah’s lifted her hand up to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, Oz lifted his hand to her wrist and Sarah’s eyes hardened. Oz took a slow breath and he trailed his fingers over the skin of her waist, her eyes flashed and her breath quickened as he lifted his hands over her skin bringing her shirt up over her head lifting her arms, Oz slid his hands over her arms and they crossed behind her head letting her shirt drop to the floor. His hands slid over the soft skin down her back as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder and tasted her skin as he slid his open mouth over her neck as her arms came down around him. 

He lifted his head and brought his lips to hers slowly holding her head in his hand, he moved his thumb to her jaw and lifted her chin, he felt her tongue slid into his and he felt a shock of heat rock through him as he kissed her slow and deep. Sarah’s arms came down and he felt them move down his chest, he felt her breath and her skin and dropped his hands to her waist and picked her up off her feet. 

Sarah took in a sharp breath against his lips and held onto him as he walked to the bed. Sarah kissed him as he braced a knee on the bed lowering her as he came over her sliding his hand around her waist. He brushed his lips over hers and felt the soft skin against his and he turned his head and lowered his open mouth over her neck and he slipped the strap of her bra off and slid his fingers over the skin of her shoulder. Sarah’s hand moved over his waist and back, he felt his lips close over his neck and sparks shot through his body. 

He opened his hand under her neck and lowered his head trailing his tongue over her skin. She arched into his him as he opened his hand and glided it over her skin lowering her bra down, Oz slid his tongue over her nipple and hissed as it hardened and she let out a hard breath. He lowered his hand and ran his hand over her nipple with his eyes on her. She hissed and her mouth widened and stopped. Sarah’s hand came to his hair as he slid his tongue over her skin tasting her as he moved down her body. Want and love crashed in him and his breath was moving in him hard as he trailed his finger over her skin at the top of her skirt and unbuttoned it, he lowered his head and kissed her skin as he pulled her skirt open and pulled it down moving his other hand slowly over waist and up her body. 

Oz slid his hand under her skirt and her underwear sliding them down as he lifted himself over her bracing on his elbows, Sarah’s eyes opened and he saw the absolute trust in her eyes as she lifted her head and kissed him as his breath hissed in and out of his lungs. Oz watched her eyes as she lowered her head to the bed and she slid her hands over his chest and down over his waist. Oz felt his heart raging and his chest heaving as she hooked her fingers under the towel and pulled it apart, she slipped the towel off of him and her hands came back to his waist. Oz slid his hand into her hair as their bodies came to together skin to skin. 

“I love you.” He said in a quiet whisper. 

Oz saw her eyes shining with light and brushed his lips against hers, Sarah’s hand tightened on his waist and guided him as he slid his hand around her back as she arched into him. Sarah’s eyes were on his as he felt her heat, he breathed out against her lips and slid into her slowly watching her eyes darken with pleasure. Oz kissed her and shook against her hard, Sarah’s breathe hitched and he stopped, he lifted his head and stroked his thumb over her cheek. 

“I love you.” Sarah whispered. 

Oz felt everything in him smooth out, her hands glided over his back pulling him in as she kissed him looking into his eyes. 

Oz felt her legs open under him and held her neck as he thrust back and into her slowly, he felt a burst of agonizing pleasure and watched Sarah’s eyes flash, she lifted her hand around his neck as his eyes blurred sinking his open mouth over her lips and her tongue and mouth came to his as he started moving his hips shaking with need, he lowered his mouth to her neck and sank his lips over her skin. 

Sarah let out a sharp cry of pleasure and everything in him rose up and into her as he lifted his head and slid his lips over hers and felt her shake under him and pushed into her with a slow steady thrust and came with a white hot heat that burned through him like a wildfire, he felt her lips against his and his eyes were on his, he felt her hands on his skin and she let out a long breath against his lips, she kissed him through his sharp breaths and his eyes closed, Sarah pulled his head into her shoulder and he felt her hands and breathed her in as his heart thundered against his ribs. 

He felt Sarah’s heart beating fast with his and lifted his hand through her hair raising his head up and over her face, her eyes were bright and clear and she smiled at him. Oz felt his heart light up and his soul sigh and lowered his forehead to hers, he moved his hand over her hair as he let out a long breath closing his eyes. 

 

Oz ran his hand over’s Sarah’s hair with his eyes closed, she was curled up next to him and she fit into him like a puzzle piece. He opened his eyes, Sarah’s eyes were closed and she had a little smile on her face, Oz smiled biting his lip and lifted a hand to her face. 

“Mmm.” She murmured. 

Oz laughed quietly and Sarah smiled with her eyes closed. 

“I feel high.” She said with a silly smile.

“Mm.” He murmured. “Me too.” 

Sarah’s eyes opened slowly, Oz smiled and pushed his head into the pillow. 

“You looked nice.” He said. 

“Thanks.” Sarah said. “So did you.” She said with laughing eyes.

Oz snorted out a laugh and Sarah giggled. 

“In fact.” Sarah said sliding an arm under her lifting herself up and trailing her fingers over his side leaving streaks of heat on his skin. Sarah bit her lip and slid his hand under the sheet on his waist and moved the sheet down with her hand, he was instantly rock hard. 

“Sarah.” He hissed. 

“Hm?” She murmured with her eyes on his body as she lowered the sheet. 

Oz let out a long hot breath and clenched his fists, Sarah slid over him and the shock of her soft skin shook him as he went back onto the bed, she settled over him and closed her hand around his wrist.

“Stop.” She said quietly. 

Oz rolled his eyes up and unclenched his fists. 

Sarah lowered her lips to his and kissed him, Oz hand came down onto her hot skin and the heat flashed and burned. Sarah slowed the kiss and pulled away sitting up over him and she was beautiful, she had white skin and soft curves and a tiny waist that had been hidden under her clothes. Sarah lifted her bra over her head and Oz’s mouth watered, he sat up in a shot and held her neck taking her nipple into his hot mouth. Sarah breathed out hard and held his head, Oz went back bringing her with him and he held her neck and slanted his mouth over her pulling her into him as he kissed her hard digging his fingers into her skin, everything coiled in him and he was on the edge. 

Oz pulled himself back rolling his eyes as they stung. 

“Fuck.” He hissed pulling his hands out of her hair and slammed them into the bed as he tore his mouth away from hers. 

Sarah grabbed his wrists and shoved them up over his head onto the bed with flashing eyes. 

“Oz!” She said.

Oz clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. 

Sarah held his arms and he breathed in and out hard trying to push down everything dark that burned in him when he touched her. Sarah moved her thumbs back and forth over his wrists and her lips brushed over his, he felt her lips move over his as she opened his lips deepening the slow sweet kiss, he felt a wash of love move though him and opened his eyes, her eyes were on his and she lifted her lips away from his. 

“There’s nothing you can do that’s going to hurt me.” She said. 

Oz took in a sharp breath. 

“I love you.” She said. “All of you.”

Oz unclenched his fists and Sarah let his wrists go and slid her fingers down over his arms as she sat up. Oz sat up with her and lifted a hand to her jaw and held it watching Sarah’s eyes flash, his heart raced and he grabbed at her waist arching her back sliding her mouth open with his and slipped his tongue to hers, he turned her head and sank into her mouth pulling her around and onto the bed, she let out a sharp breath and Oz growled lifting her chin up and closing his mouth over her neck, Sarah gasped under him and he closed his hand over her nipple and her back arched. He lowered his mouth taking her hard nipple into his mouth, Sarah’s fingertips dug into his back and he gently pulled her nipple with his teeth opening his hand under her arching back. Sarah let out a sharp cry and he felt the snap, his body throbbed and his heart burned. 

He pushed himself down and sank his teeth and open mouth into her skin over her ribs and waist reaching up over her and grazing the tips of his fingers over her nipples watching her writhe and hiss under him. He lifted both hand up and slid them down over her body from her collar bones and over her nipples sitting up on his knees between her legs watching her face, he ran them down her waist and down over her belly. Oz splayed his hands out over her hips hissing and he pulled her into him, she was hot and wet and he pulled her in and thrust into her in one motion. 

Sarah cried out shaking and his breath hissed in and out watching her and feeling her burn for him, he held her still and pulled his hips back and sank back into her and everything flashed in him with the blinding heat and rush as Sarah arched and moaned. Oz bent over her and took her nipple into his mouth and moved with steady thrusts, he lifted his head up and took her mouth with a hard heavy breath holding her neck as he moved in her. Sarah held his waist arching her back moving under him panting with her eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes baby.” He breathed out tilting her neck up. Sarah’s eyes snapped open and he held her hip and moved in her hard and slow as she watched him. Her breath was ragged and she let out a low moan as he felt her tighten around him and felt a rush of wet heat, he hissed thrusting her up hard holding her hip and came with a long growl as agonizing beautiful shots of pleasure tipped with edges of darkness raged through him. 

 

Oz was drifting, he felt Sarah’s lips on his and smiled against them. Sarah was beside him wrapped around him, he moved his hand over her soft skin and kissed her softly. Sarah sighed against his lips and ran her fingers through his hair, he felt her eyes on him and opened his eyes. 

“Wow.” Sarah breathed out. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Oz’s heart melted, he lifted his hand to her chin and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

“You, my love are beautiful” He said tucking her hair behind her ear. 

He watched her eyes flicker with happiness, he opened his hand over her head and smiled. 

“And sweet.” He said. 

Sarah smiled wider. 

“And the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He said in a rush rolling his eyes. 

Sarah laughed against him and he watched her eyes light up. 

“Your toes.” He said and let out a sharp breath shaking his head. 

“My toes?” Sarah said with a laugh. 

Oz nodded. “They’re pink.” He said. 

Sarah giggled and he held her neck and kissed her smiling lips. Her arm came up around his neck and settled around his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her and held her closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow. He felt Sarah’s leg slide up over his leg slowly and he felt the soft wave of heat roll through him. 

Oz smiled and brushed his lips over hers, Sarah’s mouth softened, he moved his hands over her back and into her hair, he deepened the kiss and felt her breath on his face. 

He wanted her with every beat of his heart and his heart beat only for her. 

Oz opened his eyes as he rolled her onto her back. He slid his hands over her arms lifting them over her head kissing her slowly, he closed his hand over hers and felt her fingers thread through his, he heart beat slowed down as his love for her slid through his veins, he brought his hand down to her face and opened her mouth with his kiss. Oz saw her heart and her beauty shine from her eyes as she brought her hand to his face, he slipped inside her as she moved into him, their hands tightened together as they moved with a slow steady motion with their eyes locked. Oz saw his home, his love and his future in her eyes. 

“I love you.” Sarah breathed out. 

Oz saw it and felt it with everything in him, he closed his mouth over hers holding her face. Oz watched her eyes flash as a wave of love and heat rolled through him in a long slow rush around her. 

 

Oz came awake smiling feeling Sarah’s lips on his jaw, he was on his stomach and he had no idea what day it was or where they were and didn’t care. 

“Hmm.” She murmured. 

Oz smiled wider with his eyes closed, Sarah kissed his neck and his eyes rolled behind his closed lids. 

“Oz.” She whispered and kissed the back of his neck, he growled low in his throat.

Sarah laughed quietly. Oz smiled and grabbed her up as he rolled onto his back in a flash. Sarah let out a sharp giggle and landed over him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, Sarah wrapped her hand around his neck and he ran his hand over her back smiling. 

“Hey pretty girl.” He said. He felt Sarah smile against his shoulder as he lifted his hand over her back and through her hair.

“Morning.” She said. 

“Is it?” He murmured.

“I have no idea.” Sarah said lifting his head and kissing him. He murmured and slid his hand over her arm. 

“Omz.” She murmured. 

“Hmm.” He murmured against her lips.

Sarah pulled her mouth away. “We should eat.” Sarah said. 

“Mmm.” He murmured and slid her hand to her neck and opened his eyes, Sarah’s eyes flashed. 

“Maybe later.” Sarah said. 

“Mm.” He murmured. Sarah’s mouth closed over his neck and he hissed out a long breath pushing his hand through her hair and rolled her under him moving his hand down over her leg. He closed his mouth over hers and slid into her with one hard thrust, Sarah let out a surprised gasp against his lips and he thrust back and into her watching her eyes darken. 

He pulled his mouth away and held her face looking down over her pretty body and in breathed out hard, her soft curves and skin moved under him as he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her waist and sat back on his heels pulling her up, her lips came to his as she slid down over him hooking his legs around his, she breathed out against him and started to move. Oz felt his body rage as he guided her with a firm grip on her back, she held his shoulders and he felt her mouth and her teeth on his neck and everything in him growled and hissed, he held her against him by her hips and pulled her down over him as he went down on the bed, Sarah sat up as his hands moved over her hips up her waist as she hissed her breath in and out as she moved. Sheets and waves of heat boiled in him and over, his blood whipped through him as his heart shuddered. 

“Jesus.” He hissed out. 

Sarah cried out and he held her still as she shook, he sat up wrapping his hand around her neck and into her hair holding her up as she came around him and blinding waves of heat washed through him as he came in her with a rush closing his lips over hers. 

Oz panted against her lips as the waves rushed through him, Sarah went limp in his arms and he lowering them back onto the bed and felt her good bumps on her skin as she settled over him. 

Oz caught his breath slowly and his eyes rolled behind his closed lids, he felt Sarah’s breath against his skin and he felt a wave of love move though him from the skin under her lips down and over his chest and through his arms, he opened his hand on her skin as it wove though his fingers tips and felt her heart beat with his.

 

Oz heard a knocking and pulled Sarah in as she murmured in her sleep. 

“Oz!” He heard. 

Oz opened his lips over her shoulder and she purred. 

“You in there?” He heard Luke say in a light laughing tone. 

Oz felt Sarah’s soft skin and rolled over her opening his eyes. 

“No.” He said. 

Sarah’s eyes opened and he bit her bottom lip watching her eyes fill with heat. 

“You might want to eat or like go outside!?” He heard from the direction of the door. 

Sarah giggled, he kissed her smiling lips and her hands moved over his back. 

“Mmm.” He murmured. 

“No practice then huh?” Luke said behind the door. 

Oz lifted his head and Sarah’s hand moved over his neck and into his hair. 

“Later.” He said. He heard Luke giggle and walk away from the door. 

“We should get up.” Sarah said. 

Oz lifted his eyebrows with a smile, Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. He laughed and pulled her with him as he went onto his back stretching his arm up and relaxed against the pillow with his eyes closed. Sarah lifted her body away and he opened his eyes, her head was resting on the side of her hand and she moved her hand over his chest. He picked up her hand and brought it up to his mouth, he gently bit her finger with a smile and kissed it quickly, he sighed and lowered her hand to his chest. 

“Mmm pancakes?” Sarah said. 

“Hmph.” He murmured closing his eyes and turning his head away. 

“Coffee.” She said. 

Oz smiled. “Mmm” He said grazing his fingertips over her back. 

Sarah laughed and kissed his chest. 

“Bacon?” She said. 

Oz turned his head back to her and opened his eyes. “Ya!” He said with a smile. 

Sarah laughed and pulled away from him sitting up at the edge of her bed, she picked up his t-shirt and put it on and Oz smiled watching her. She had been in that t-shirt for close to two days, out of it mostly but when she went anywhere besides one of their beds she put it on. 

“Is he still out there?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” She said.

Oz pushed a hand over his eyes and sat up. 

“Luke!” he called out. 

Nothing. 

“OK you’re good.” He said and flopped back down to the bed. Sarah laughed quietly and walked around the bed to the door, he held out his hand and she smiled down at him and his fingers brushed over her leg as she walked past him and opened the door.

Oz closed his eyes smiling, everything was deeper in him, everything was clear. She gave and took everything he was without any doubt or hesitation, everything that was dark in him was darker, she saw it and saw a beauty in it and he saw her light with every move she made. 

Sarah’s eyes as he moved in her came to him and his gut clenched, everything was new to her and watching her eyes widen in surprise made him ache. Oz felt a shadow of doubt creep into him, she tried everything and learned things, she had been so closed off from the world and now she was free from it. He had never felt anything like the way he felt with Sarah and all he wanted was for her to live without that box she was in. Oz sighed and pushed a hand over his face, she loved him but he knew in his heart she needed that freedom to live and learn all of the things her parents had shielded her from. 

Oz heard her singing and smiled pushing himself up. 

“There was something inside of you, something I thought that I would never find, angel of mine” Sarah sang. 

Oz tried to remember what song she was singing, Luke had been teaching her music and he had an obsession with 90’s R&B and Sarah loved it. He stood up pulling his shorts on smiling and walked through the open door and down the hall, he came around the corner and Sarah was dropping bacon in a pan. 

Oz leaned against the wall and crossed his arms watching her. 

“I never knew that I could feel each moment as if it were new, each breath that I take, the love that we make, I only share it with youuu, you, you, you.” She sang waving the fork around. 

Oz smiled, the tone of her voice was sweet and beautiful. 

“When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you, something I thought that I would never find, angel of mine” 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” He said pushing himself off the wall. 

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, Oz walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I sang in church all the time.” She said. He lowered his chin to her shoulder as she leaned into him. 

“Ya?” He said. “R&B?.”

“No.” Sarah said with a laugh. “Matthew and I sang together.” 

Oz tightened his arms around her. 

“You should sing with us.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and shook her head. 

“Come on.” He said and swayed her back and forth kissing her cheek. 

Sarah turned around smiling and kissed him quickly holding his arms. 

“Clothes.” She said. 

Oz shook his head with a smile, Sarah smiled nodding, she stepped out of his arms and walked through the kitchen, he watched her hips sway as she walked away with a tilt of his head. 

“Do we have to get dressed?” He said. 

“Yes.” Sarah said as she walked down the hall. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. 

He heard Sarah’s light laugh and twisted his mouth up, he turned off the burner under the pan and followed Sarah into her room with a wicked smile. 

 

Mickey packed his clothes and walked to the closet, he reached up and took down his bottle of whiskey from their first wedding and smiled bringing it down. He felt the glass and remembered his ring clicking against it when his ring was brand new and kissing Ian as he sat next to him. He ran his hand over the glass carrying to the bed and lowered it into the bag over his clothes and zipped it closed, he picked up Ian’s backpack and swung it over his shoulder as walked out and down the hall. Oz and Sarah were sitting on the couch, Sarah was sitting against Oz with a guitar in her lap playing and Oz was running his hand lazily over her hair. Oz looked over at him and smiled as he came into the living room. 

“Ready to go?” Oz said. 

“Ya.” He said. 

Sarah stood up smiling and lowered the guitar to the couch, Mickey pulled her in for a tight hug and Oz put his shoes on. 

“We’ll miss you.” Sarah said. 

Mickey smirked smiling. “Oh ya right.” He said. 

They only had eyes for each other since Sarah’s parents come and gone, he had heard them talking and giggling from Oz’s room or Sarah’s room, they were crazy in love with each other and Oz walked around in a happy haze at work. 

Sarah pulled back and smiled up at him. 

“We will. Sorta.” Oz said with a shrug. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh and Oz smiled at him. 

“I’ll be back.” Oz said and kissed Sarah and pulled her in. 

Mickey saw her eyes sparkle and he smiled, Oz pulled away and kissed her again. 

“Be safe.” She said to him. 

“I will.” He said with a smile stepping back. They walked to the door and Oz was smiling as they walked out, he hopped into the truck and threw his bag on the seat next to him and pulled the door closed. He started the truck and pulled out of the driveway smiling and saw Luke standing on the side of the road waving his arms out wildly. Mickey laughed and hit the brakes rolling down his window. 

“You lost?” He said with a smile. 

“Lemme in.” Luke said tearing the door open. Mickey laughed pushing the truck in gear and slid over on the seat as Luke hopped in. Mickey saw Heidi walking across the lawn and Oz giggled next to him. Luke stomped on the gas and closed the door. 

“He’s drunk.” Luke called out to Heidi with a shrug as they drove past her. 

Mickey laughed and saw Heidi push her hands into her hips. 

“She’s gonna get you for this.” Oz said. 

“Oh I know.” Luke said. “That’s why you and I are going shopping.”

“What??” Oz shot out. “Fucking shopping?”

Mickey nodded with a smirk. 

“Ya.” Luke said with a scowl. “You’re my brother and it’s your job.” 

“Aw man.” Oz said letting his hand drop. 

Mickey laughed shaking his head. 

“What are you laughing about?” Oz said. 

“Nothin’” He said. 

Oz scowled and looked out the window, Luke glowered and drove his truck too fast.

Mickey shook his head smiling, they were both like him in different ways and it was a kick in the head when he saw it. He saw it more and more now that he saw Oz in love and Luke was under pressure from the happy crazy wedding police. They were as different as night and day and he couldn’t imagine his life without either of them, it had started out just him and Ian and they had somehow made a family. 

Mickey shook his head with a smile. ‘How’d that happen?’ He thought. 

‘With crazy love and crazy strength you can do anything.’ He heard. 

Mickey felt his heart settle into the peace that came with Ian’s voice and sat between their sons as they drove him to the airport to spend their anniversary with Ian and a bottle of whiskey in their favorite place in the world. 

 

They walked through the door of the jewelry store and Oz rolled his eyes, they had been here before and he had spent way too much time here already. They had dropped Mickey off and Oz had seen him relax more and more the closer they got to the airport, he went every year for their anniversary and he always came back calm and happy. 

“Hello again.” The woman behind the counter said. 

Oz waved his hand up and rolled his eyes. 

“Hi.” Luke said. 

“Something wrong with the ring?” The woman said. 

“Oh no.” Luke said. “She loves it.”

“Good.” The woman said smiling. 

‘Ya, he spent a boatload on it too.’ He thought and smirked. 

“I wanted to look at some wedding bands.” Luke said as they walked to the long glass counter. 

“Of course.” She said as her eyes lit up. 

‘She’s got you pegged.’ He thought and snorted out a laugh. ‘Sucker.’

Luke looked through the glass and she lifted out bands with diamonds in them. 

“Really?!” He said crossing his arms. 

“Hmm?” Luke said. “I’m not really sure this is my style.”

Oz scoffed and shook his head. 

“Well I have some lovely platinum rings.” She said. 

“No.” Luke said. “I’d like something with hematite.” 

“Oh.” She said with a surprised face. “We don’t have very many.” 

“Let’s see what you got.” Luke said. 

Oz watched them walk down to the end of the counter. Luke looked down into the counter as she opened the back and pulled out a tray. Oz looked down at the sparkly things and had no idea why anyone would buy anything like this. 

“They’re very dark.” The woman said. 

“Ya.” Luke said. “That’s what I want.” 

Oz walked past them smirking and wandered around the store, a man came out of a door and smiled at him. 

“Hello.” The man said. “Can I help you?” 

“Huh?” He said. “Oh nah, my brother’s buying rings.” 

“Oh I see.” The man said. 

“Maybe your fiancée should help you with this?” The woman said. 

Oz rolled his eyes, oh he’d bring Lou back and she’d say yes or no to whatever he picked out in one minute flat. 

‘Why couldn’t I come with her?’ He thought with a sigh. 

The man laughed quietly and Oz smiled at him. 

“Do you get that a lot?” He asked him pointing his thumb over his shoulder as he walked up to the glass counter.

“Yes.” The man said. “We get everything, the nervous man, the weeping woman, the ‘it has to be perfect’.” The man said pointing to Luke. 

Oz nodded smiling and looked down at the sparkles. 

“You don’t have anyone special in your life?” 

“Ya I do.” He said and his heart swelled thinking of Sarah. 

“That’s quite a smile.” The man said. 

Oz felt the blush rise up and waved his hand at him. 

“You married?” He asked. 

“Yes.” The man said. 

“Hm.” He said. “How long?” 

“Ten years.” 

Oz nodded and looked through the case, a sparkle caught his eyes and he leaned in, it had little pretty flowers across the top that were buried into the sides of its place in the tray. 

Oz pointed his finger into the glass. 

“That’s a beautiful piece.” The man said as he unlocked the back of the case and lifted out the tray, Oz couldn’t take his eyes off of the ring as he lowered it to the counter, he pulled it carefully out of the tray and saw the flowers encrusted with sparkles. 

“What is that?” He asked. 

“Diamond chips.” The man said. “It’s exquisite.” 

The flowers ran along the front of the ring, there were delicate silver lines that twined around the flowers in long loops that matched the tattoo on his wrist and he knew with all of his heart that this was Sarah’s ring.

Oz smiled and flipped it onto the tip of his finger. 

“Will you be needing a box?” The man said with laughter in his eyes. 

“Hey come help me pick these.” Luke called out. 

“Ya.” He called out and pulled out his wallet, he lifted his card out and handed it over, the man took it with a smile. Oz slipped the ring into his pocket and walked over to help Luke pick out five rings to choose from. 

 

Oz strummed his guitar sitting against the wall on his bed and Sarah was lying on her stomach flipping through her GED book. Oz lowered his hand over her leg, she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Relax.” He said. “You got this.”

Sarah rolled her eyes and flipped over onto her back pushing her hand over her hair. 

“We should go out.” He said giving her leg a squeeze. 

Sarah shook her head and pushed her fingers under her glasses into her eyes. 

“I have to study.” She said. 

“If you study anymore your brains gonna fall out of your head babe.” He said with a smile. 

Sarah let her arm fall to the bed and sighed. 

Oz lifted his hand to the guitar and played quietly, he watched Sarah’s head turn and she breathed in and out slowly. 

“When I feel cold, you warm me.” He sang quietly. “When I can’t go on, you come and hold me.”

“It’s you and me forever.” He sang. 

‘Sarah smillle.” He sang watching Sarah’s lips turn up at the corners.

“Oh won’t you smile a while for me Sarah.” He sang. 

Sarah’s eyes opened and her eyes were soft on his, she sat up and swung her leg over him sitting on his legs. 

“If you feel like leavin’ you know you can go.” He sang softly. “But why don’t you stay until tomorrow.” He sang raising his eyebrows smiling. 

“If you wanna be free ya know. All you got to do is say so.”

“When you feel cold I’ll warm you.” He sang “When you feel you can’t go on I’ll come and hold you.”

“It’s you and me forever.” He sang as she smiled at him. “Sarah smile.”

“Smile a while for me Sarah.” He sang smiling. 

“Sarah smile” He sang as she leaned over and kissed him softly. Oz lifted his hand to her pretty face and looked into her dark blue eyes. 

“I love you.” Sarah said. 

“I love you too.” He said. 

Oz bit his lip and held her face, he breathed out stroking her face and saw worry flash in her eyes. 

“Oz.” Sarah said. “I love you.” 

Sarah shook her head and brought her hand up to hold his hand on her face. 

“You don’t believe me.” She said. 

Oz’s head went back. “What?” he shot out. 

“You don’t.” She said. 

Oz twisted his mouth up and she dropped her hand. 

“Whoa!” He said and pushed the guitar beside him and caught her around the waist as she pulled away. 

“Hey!” He said and held her in place as he sat up. “Stop.”

Sarah looked away from his eyes, he ran his hand thorough her hair and down her neck. 

“Talk to me.” He said. 

Sarah pushed out a breath and wrapped her hand around his arm. 

“I know I don’t have a lot of experience with this.” She said. “None actually but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how I feel.” 

Oz felt his heart twist and drop to his stomach, she had seen the doubt in his eyes. 

“How can I not love you?” She said and tears sprang into her eyes. “You’re my best friend and I love you with all my heart.” 

Oz felt his heart and head pull at him. 

“Alright.” He said bringing his legs together under her and holding her around her hips. They were eye to eye and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

“I believe you.” He said. “I know you love me but you’re 18 years old.” 

Sarah’s eyes flashed. 

“What this is.. what we have is a lot and I don’t want you to..” He said and stopped. 

“What?” She said. 

“Feel trapped.” He said.

Sarah’s eyes widened and his heart squeezed in his chest. 

“How can you think that?” She said. 

“Sarah I..” He started. 

“No.” She said. “You need to listen to me.”

Oz saw the steel in her eyes and almost smiled.

“What this is.” She said in a firm tone. “Is what I want.”

Oz felt the wash of love from her and he felt lightheaded staring into her eyes.

“What we have is everything to me and I know in my blood that this is what’s meant to be and whether I’m 18 or 80 I know how I feel and what I want.” She said. 

Oz’s heart lifted in his chest as he let out a long breath. 

“I want you.” Sarah said quietly. “You got it.” 

Oz nodded. 

“Good.” She said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Oz smiled and pulled her into him for a long slow kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Oz played the electric guitar with Luke, the acoustics in the music room were amazing and he sounded better than he really was. The electric guitar sound bounced off the walls and he leaned into the song. 

He was happier than he had ever been, everything was so sweet and it was all because of Sarah. He dropped her off every day opening the truck door for her and she’d give him a quick kiss and rush off to work smiling. Mickey loved her and they hung out all the time, he’d come home and find them talking and laughing in the back yard. She was an amazing cook and loved puttering around the kitchen singing. Mickey had taught her the fine art of grilling and she was as studious and serious about it like she was about everything. Oz had rolled his eyes watching them and his heart sighed, she was so cute standing beside Mickey with a serious face poking at meat and flipping burgers. 

Oz fell more and more in love with her every day, every night he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep holding her and it was the best thing he had ever felt. When he woke up and saw her next to him he smiled every single day. 

She had passed her GED, she had more than passed and she had jumped into his arms when she got the letter with her test results, he spun her around and she kissed him quickly. 

“I have to go tell Luke.” She said with a bright smile, he put her down and ran through the house and out the door. Luke was just as happy as she was and they had all dressed up and went out to celebrate at the restaurant Lou liked. Sarah had worn a blue dress that she borrowed from Lou and he had almost swallowed his tongue when he saw her, the dress but short and tight in all the right places. If Luke hadn’t shown up they probably wouldn’t have made it out of the house. 

Luke had brought them to a bar and Lou and Sarah had pulled them out on the dance floor, seeing Sarah’s eyes under the flashing lights holding her for a slow song took his breath away. She had figured out she liked wine and she tried a little more than she should have that night and he had held her up as she teetered on her high heels. She had whipped them off and threw them in the car before crawling in, he hopped in the car behind her giggling. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she kissed him with a silly smile.

“Beautiful.” She said. 

“Right?!” Lou said from the front seat. 

The blush started up his neck and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey!” Luke said slamming the door. 

“Luke I love you but your brother is beautiful.” Lou said. 

“Mm hm.” Sarah said. 

Luke hissed and started the car. 

“Oz is beautiful and Luke is gorgeous.” Sarah said with a big smile. 

“Aww.” Luke said. 

“Yeah he is.” Lou said with a sweet smile. 

“Awww.” Luke said and leaned over to kiss Lou. 

“Can you say anything else?” He said with a smirk. 

Luke was kissing Lou and ignoring him, Sarah giggled and he lifted his hand to her smiling face, he looked down at her in the dim light and saw her pretty eyes sparkle, he understood Luke ignoring him because he wanted to ignore everything and kiss her because she thought he was beautiful, so he did. 

Oz played remembering kissing Sarah in the back seat while Luke drove them home, they had waved to Luke and Lou and he picked Sarah up carrying her up the walkway. 

“I’m not heavy?” She asked. 

“No.” He said with a sputter. 

“I’ll get the door!” She said with a big smile and her eyebrows came together as they stood at the door. 

“Do you have the keys?” She asked. 

“Ya.” He said with a laugh. “Hold on.”

Sarah held onto him as he pulled his keys out and wrapped his arm around her, she smiled brightly and took the keys narrowing her eyes on the lock, she missed twice before it slid in. 

Oz laughed and she turned the knob and waved her arms out lifting her legs, he walked through the door and Sarah pushed it closed. 

“Hey.” Mickey said from the couch. 

“HI!” Sarah said. 

“She drank a little.” He said. 

“I did.” She said nodding. 

Mickey laughed as he walked through the house carrying her. 

“Goodnight.” She called out over his shoulder. 

“Night.” Mickey called out. 

Sarah pulled the door closed and he walked up the stairs with Sarah kissing his cheek and waving her heels around. 

Oz carried her to the bed and undressed her slowly, he undressed with his eyes on hers and slid in beside her, she rose over him and they moved together over the bed touching and tasting each other, everything was slow and he floated over her and with her until they had woven themselves together and let the slow sweet heat build until it had crashed over them, they didn’t move or speak and they had drifted to sleep wrapped up in each other. 

 

Lou came into the music room smiling and Oz saw Luke’s face light up as he played, Oz smiled looking down at his hands as the song ended. 

“Hello love.” Luke said. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“Arrest any bad guys?” Luke said as he lowered his violin into his case. 

“Not today.” She said. 

Oz stood up and lowered the guitar to the stand. 

“Eh, maybe tomorrow.” Luke said. 

“Maybe.” Lou said with a laugh. 

“You staying for dinner?” Lou said to him. “I’m making pasta.”

“Where’s Heidi?” He said.

Lou laughed. “She’s shopping.”

“More shopping?!” He said walking through the room.

“Yeah.” Lou said. “She’s a wonder.”

“Thanks but Sarah should be home by now.” He said and smacked a kiss on her cheek as he walked by her. 

“Alright.” Lou said. “Tell her I have swatches for her to look at.” 

“I will.” He said waving a hand up. “Later.” 

‘Still don’t know what they are.’ He thought shaking his head as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him. It was hot and everything was bright white, he squinted in the light and walked home quickly, he walked up to the door and unlocked it. He walked into the cool house and closed the door, he was surprised not to see Sarah in the kitchen, he looked though the house and saw the back door was closed. 

Oz stepped out of his shoes and whipped off his socks with a sigh, he walked through the house in his bare feet and closed the door to their room and jogged up the stairs. He saw Sarah on the bed asleep and slowed down, he walked as quietly as he could up the last steps pulling off his shirt and threw it at the laundry basket. 

“Hey.” Sarah said. 

“Hey pretty girl.” He said with a smile walking over to the bed. “Sleepy?” He said sitting on the bed facing her. 

Sarah rolled onto her back and nodded. Oz wrapped her hand around her legs and Sarah opened her eyes, Oz saw them fill with tears. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered tightening his grip on her leg. 

Sarah let out a long breath and sat up, she reached out for his hand and slipped her hand into his. Oz’s heart started pounding, her leaving flashed though his mind and his breath stopped in his chest. 

“I had a dream.” Sarah said. 

All the air rushed out of him and he felt his heart beat again. 

“About Ian.” She said. 

Oz smiled. “You did?” He asked. Sarah nodded slowly and lifted her eyes to his, they were shadowed and full of worry. 

“A bad dream?” He asked. 

Sarah shook her head. “First, let me say that I love you.” Sarah said. 

Oz felt a slice of panic shoot through him. ”I love you too.” He said quietly. 

“Ian didn’t say anything.” She said. “He gave me something.”

Oz felt his heart swell. “What?” He asked. 

“He gave me a picture and I thought it was of you when you were a baby but it wasn’t.” Sarah said. 

Oz felt his heart kick and beat faster. 

“It wasn’t me?” He asked. 

Sarah shook her head and he saw it in her eyes, his heart spilled through him in an overwhelming rush of happiness and love. 

Oz lifted a hand to her face and looked into her pretty eyes. 

“I’ve been so tired..” Sarah said and stopped. 

Oz stroked his finger over her cheek and took a deep breath lifting his hand from her face, he held up a finger and stood up, everything tilted and his head spun as leaned over his guitar case and opened it. He reached into the pick holder and stood up slipping the ring over his finger walking back to the bed. Sarah’s hands were on her face and he sat down in front of her, her hands dropped and she looked down at her lap. 

“Hey.” He said softly reaching out taking her little hand. 

Sarah’s eyes came up to his. 

“I love you.” He said smiling. 

Sarah closed her eyes and a tear slipped out. 

“Sarah.” He said sliding the ring onto her ring finger, her eyes opened and she blinked at her hand. 

“Will you marry me?” He said carefully. 

Sarah’s eyes widened and they lifted to his. 

“Oz.” She breathed out. 

“Before you say it, say yes.” He said. 

Sarah’s eyes flashed with emotions and filled again. 

“Yes!” She said in a rush. 

Oz kissed her and tears pushed at the back his eyes, he lifted his lips from hers holding her face in his hands.

“Tell me.” He said quietly. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said with a watery smile. 

Oz felt his heart light up like a flame and Sarah’s tears spilled over, he kissed her pushing her tears away with his thumbs, he lowered his forehead to hers and took a long deep breath putting his hand over her stomach.

His eyes filled with tears. "Wow." He whispered.

Sarah lifted a hand to his face and he turned his hand into it closing his eyes. The emotions rushed though him, overwhelming love and pride, a sense of knowing this was where he was supposed to be, home and Sarah, always and forever Sarah. 

Oz opened his eyes and there she was with all the beautiful love in her heart shining from her eyes. Oz kissed her hand on his face and brought it down to his lap, he saw her pretty smile as she looked down at her ring on her finger. 

“Do you like it?” He asked. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said blinking back tears. 

Oz slid his hand under her shirt and ran his fingers over her belly with a bright smile. Sarah laughed and went back onto the bed, he lifted her shirt up and went down on his stomach beside her bracing his head on his hand, he flattened his hand out on her skin. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. 

Sarah laughed quietly and ran her fingers through his hair, he leaned over and kissed her belly. 

“I love you.” He said quietly in Russian. 

“The baby knows Russian?” Sarah said. 

“Da.” He said smiling and stroking her skin. 

Sarah laughed against his hand. 

“Ian didn’t say anything?” He asked.

“No” Sarah said. “He just smiled and hugged me.” 

Oz looked up at her and saw her eyes fill, he shifted up beside her and he pulled her into his arms, she wrapped her arm around him and pushed her head into his shoulder. 

“Am I gonna cry for nine months?” She said in a rush. 

Oz laughed and ran his hand over her hair, she pushed him and he went back on the bed, he rolled his eyes and she pulled him back up and snuggled next to him sniffing. Oz wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

“One and two together makes three.” He heard remembering his dream. 

Oz kissed Sarah’s head holding his love and his life in his arms. 

‘Together.’ He thought and saw Ian’s smile. 

 

Mickey walked into the cool house out of the heat and kicked the door closed, he wanted to sit in the cool air for three days and drink. It was a bad fucking day, everything pissed him off and the heat made it hard to breath. He walked through the cool house and felt himself calm down, he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, he looked over the food twisting off the cap and took a long drink. 

“Hey.” Oz said as he came into the kitchen. 

“Hey man.” He said. “Im starvin’ you want pizza?” He asked and closed the refrigerator door. 

“No.” Oz said. 

“You don’t want pizza?” He asked. 

“Yes but no.” Oz said. 

Mickey smiled and took a drink. 

“You wanna sit?” Oz said waving a hand out over the table. 

“Ahh ya.” He said. “You alright man?” He asked sliding into a chair. 

“Yes.” Oz said with a bright smile. 

“OK, what’s up?” He asked and smiled lifting his beer. “Sarah pregnant?” 

“Ya she is.” Oz said with a big smile. 

Mickey’s hand froze and his heart pounded.

“Are you serious?” He said slamming the beer down on the table. 

“OK before you lose it, can I just say..” Oz said.

Mickey shot up out of his chair and grabbed him pulling him in for a hug. 

“Holy shit man.” He rushed out with a smile. 

“Ya right?” Oz said with a laugh holding on to him. 

Mickey felt his eyes sting, his kid was having a kid, he hugged him hard and pulled him out by his arms. Oz was beaming with happiness.

“She OK?” he asked. 

“Ya.” Oz said nodding. “She’s good.”

“Where is she?” he asked. 

“Sleeping.” Oz said. 

A realization hit him and stepped back. 

“Holy fuck.” He said. 

“What?” Oz said with wide eyes. 

“I’m gonna be a grandfather?!” He said. 

Oz laughed nodding. Mickey slid into his seat and Oz patted his shoulder, he took a long drink staring at the table. 

“Fuck.” He said smiling. 

Oz opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself. 

“Whooo.” Oz said with wide eyes. Oz sat down smiling and drank his beer around his smiling lips. 

“I knew it.” He said.

“Ya.” Oz said nodding and pushing his beer over the table. 

“You worried?” he asked. 

“No.” Oz said. “Not at all.” 

“Nervous.” He said with a smile and took a drink.

“Fuck yeees.” Oz said. 

“You’ll be fine man.” He said. 

Oz took a drink and twisted his smiling lips up. 

“I asked her to marry me.” Oz said. 

Mickey’s head went back. “Holy fuck!” He said. 

He heard a light giggle and looked up, Sarah was standing across the room. Mickey smiled and her eyes lit up, he stood up and walked around the table. He hugged her and she sniffed against him burying her head in his shoulder, he kissed her head and she lifted her face, 

“Hey Momma.” He said with a bright smile. 

“Hey Grandpa.” Sarah said. 

Mickey shook his head. “Nope that’s not happenin.’” He said.

“Ya it is.” Oz said with a laugh. 

“Ya.” He said lifting his arm and scowled. “But Grandpa?!”

“Come on.” Oz said to him. 

“No.” He said walking around the table. “Nuh uh, not fucking happening, I’m telling you that right now.”

Sarah giggled walking over to Oz and he pulled her down across his lap.

He sat down hard and drank his beer.

Oz was smiling like an idiot and Sarah was leaning against him, he saw the ring on her finger and nodded his head waving his hand out. Sarah lifted her hand out across the table, he saw the sparkly little flowers and nodded. 

“Nice.” He said smiling. 

Sarah smiled pulling her hand back and rested it over Oz’s arm. 

“Fuckin’ fuck.” He said smiling. 

Oz and Sarah giggled and he laughed lifting his beer. 

“Don’t tell Heidi.” He said pointing his beer at them.

They both laughed shaking their heads. 

 

Luke buttoned his dress shirt and watched Lou slip her shoes onto her feet sitting on the end of the bed. She wore a pretty red dress and heels that he had never seen before. 

“Wow.” He said as she sat up. 

Lou smiled at him and stood up, Luke’s heart swelled as she slid her hands around his waist smiling up at him, he ran his hand over her neck and into her hair. 

“Why are we leaving?” He asked tilting his head. 

Lou smiled and her eyes flashed. “Because.” Lou said. 

“That isn’t good enough.” Luke said shaking his head. “I can make you talk.”

“Pfft.” Lou sputtered. 

Luke widened his eyes. “Did you just sputter at me?” He said. 

“I did.” Lou said 

“OK that’s it, no more back rubs in the shower.” He said. 

“Aww.” Lou said with a pretty pout. 

Luke’s heart melted. 

“Alright you lose one back rub.” He said holding up a finger. 

Lou pouted and Luke’s heart caved and he let out a long breath waving his arms out. 

“Just tell me!” He said.

“Tell you what?” Lou said with pretty smile. 

Luke dropped his arms with a scowl.

They were going out with Oz and Sarah and they had some big announcement and he knew Lou knew what was going on, she was giggling all the time and wouldn’t answer direct questions. 

“That’s not gonna work.” He said crossing his arms. 

“Huh!?” Lou said tilting her head and widening her eyes. 

“Mm hm.” He murmured nodding. 

Lou laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, he rolled his eyes and kissed her. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Lou said.

Luke sighed and ran his hand over her hair as they walked out of their bedroom. They walked down the stairs and out the door into the bright summer afternoon. Luke took Lou’s hand and they walked to Mickey's house and up to the door, Luke pulled out his keys and opened the door for Lou, she walked through and he saw Mickey and Oz sitting at the table. 

“Hey!” They both called out with big smiles. 

Lou rushed to the table smiling brightly and leaned over wrapping her arms around Oz and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey?!” He said walking into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Sarah?!” Lou said to Oz. 

Oz smiled at her rubbing her arm that was draped over his shoulder. 

“Upstairs.” Oz said. Lou giggled and rushed around the corner at the fastest speed her heels would allow. 

Luke turned his head to Oz and Mickey and they both were smiling up at him with big bright identical smiles.

“Hiiii.” He said narrowing his eyes. 

Oz laughed and he heard a sneaky ring. 

“What’s goin’ on?” He said looking back and forth between them. 

“Sit down man.” Mickey said. 

“Whhhyy?” He said. 

“Just fuckin’ sit.” Mickey rushed out waving a hand. 

Luke sat down and saw a bottle of whiskey on the table and not just any bottle of whiskey, that was the bottle from Ian and Mickey’s wedding. Mickey picked up the bottle and twisted off the cap, Luke saw Oz’s face was lit up and Mickey poured the whiskey into the shot glasses on the table. 

“You gonna fuckin’ tell him?” Mickey asked. 

“Nah.” Oz said. “I like seeing his face all twisted and shit.”

“Oh HA!” He said nodding with a smile. 

Oz laughed and his eyes sparkled. “You’re going to be an uncle.” Oz said in Russian. 

Luke’s heart swelled and burst. 

“Whaaatt!?” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said nodding. 

“Holy shit!” He said shooting out of his seat. 

“That’s what I said.” Mickey said as he rushed around the table and hugged Oz hard as he stood up. 

“Wait.” He said. “What?” He said babbling. “Oh my God!”

Oz patted his back and he pulled back smiling at him. 

“Wait, what?” He said shaking his head. 

Oz giggled. 

“Sit down before you fall down.” Mickey said. 

Oz shoved him into his seat and Mickey slid a shot glass in front of him. 

“Sarah’s pregnant?!” He said. 

“Ya that’s what that means man.” Oz said with a laugh as he walked around the table and sat down across from him. 

“Wow.” He said. 

Mickey laughed and twisted the cap back on the bottle. 

“Uncle Luke.” Oz said to him. 

“Dad.” Luke said to Oz. 

Luke saw Oz light up and he felt tears sting his eyes, Oz was young in years but he was an old soul and he didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Oz would be a great father. 

“Grandpa?!” Oz said to Mickey and Mickey shot him a dirty look. 

Oz laughed and Mickey shoved a shot glass in front of him. 

“But that’s not all.” Mickey said with a smile. 

“I asked her to marry me.” Oz said. 

“Holy shit.” He said and shot up. 

“Jesus.” Mickey laughed as he rushed around the table and hugged Oz hard as he stood up. 

Oz laughed against him. 

“Married.” He said. “Wait she said yes right?” He said pulling Oz away from him. 

“Ya.” Oz said with a smile. 

Luke pulled him back in. 

“Wait.” He said pulling back. 

Oz rolled his eyes. 

“And you didn’t tell me.” He said. 

“It all happened fast.” Oz said.

“Oh that’s OK.” Luke said pulling him in. 

Oz laughed and hugged him hard. 

“Will you be my best man?” Oz said in Russian. 

Luke pulled himself away. 

“I’d be honored.” He said in Russian. 

“Tell him the rest before he runs around the fucking table again.” Mickey said. 

“There’s more!?” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said with a bright smile. “We’re getting married today.”

“Whaaatt? “Today? Like right now today?”

Mickey and Oz laughed. 

“Seriously?!” He said looking between them. 

“Ya.” Mickey said nodding. 

Luke pulled Oz in for a hug smiling. “Wow man really?!

“Yes.” Oz said with a laugh. 

“Wait.” He said and Oz and Mickey laughed. 

Luke laughed shaking his spinning head as he pulled back. 

“I have to sit down.” He said and walked around the table. 

Luke sat as they laughed and pushed a hand over his smiling mouth bracing his elbows on the table. 

“OK.” He said and took a big breath. “This is a lot.” 

“Lou’s been helping Sarah get everything together.” Oz said with a smile. 

“AHA! I knew it!” He said pointing a finger out. 

Oz and Mickey laughed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He said. “I can help get stuff.” 

“Ahhh Heidi.” Oz said. 

“You’d crack like an egg.” Mickey said. 

“I would not!” He shot out. 

“Oh come on man.” Oz said with a smile. “You woulda been bouncing off the fucking walls and she woulda known.” 

“Nooo.” He said with a pout shaking his head. 

“Yaaaa.” Mickey said. 

“Fuck you.” He said. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh and Luke twisted his mouth up. 

“Alright.” Mickey said raising his shot glass. 

Luke picked up his glass and smiled at Oz as he beamed with happiness. 

Mickey smiled and shook his head. “I’m not good at this man but you’re the best of me and we’re..” Mickey trailed off and Luke saw his eyes fill with emotion. 

Oz reached over and put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

“We’re proud of you.” Mickey said. 

Luke saw Mickey’s blink back tears and Oz pushed his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Oz said quietly. 

“My turn.” Luke said. 

Mickey sat back smiling pushing his wrist under his eyes. 

“I never knew I’d have a brother but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Luke said. “You found your everything.” 

Oz smiled and Luke saw his eyes fill. 

“And you did it without the crazy.” He said. 

Oz laughed pushing at his eyes with his fingers. 

“Fuck yes!” Mickey said holding his shot glass higher. 

“To Oz and Sarah.” He said. 

“Oz and Sarah.” Mickey said 

They threw back their shots and Luke hissed. “Aww man.” 

“Whooa.” Oz said. “That’s nice.”

“Right?” Mickey said with a laugh. 

Mickey picked up the last full shot on the table and tossed it back with his eyes closed, Mickey set Ian’s shot glass down next to his with a sweet smile. 

“So wait, who’s coming?” Luke said. 

“Everyone.” Oz said. “We told them it’s Sarah’s birthday party.”

“Where is it?” Luke said. 

“Here.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Come on.” Mickey said pushing himself out of the chair. 

They all stood up and Luke followed them out the back door, they went through and the backyard had tiki torches set up and there was wood trestle at the far end of the yard.

“Wooow.” He said walking down the stairs. 

“Oz did that.” Mickey said pointing at the trestle. 

“Shit.” Luke said looking around. “How long have you been planning this??!

“Two weeks.” Oz said with a smile crossing his arms. 

“TWO WEEKS!?” He said throwing his arms up. 

“It wasn’t hard.” Oz said. 

“Uh huh.” He said and sighed. “Two weeks.” 

“You like all that shit.” Oz said. 

“Oh ya sure.” He said. “I like being tortured with flowers and swatches and seating charts!!” He said and waved his arms out wide with a smirk.

“Ya you do.” Mickey said as he walked past him. 

“I hate you.” He hissed. 

Mickey laughed as he walked into the house. 

“What do you think?” Oz said in Russian. 

“I think… you’re gonna be really happy.” Luke said. 

“I am.” Oz said with a brilliant smile. 

“It’s fast.” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said nodding.

“Like neckbreaking fast.” He said.

“Is that a word?” Oz said tilting his head. 

“It’s really fast.” He said. 

Oz nodded. 

“You’re young.” Luke said holding out a hand. 

Oz smiled.

“She’s young.” He said holding his other hand out. 

Oz nodded smiling and Luke saw he didn’t have a doubt in his heart or mind about what he wanted. 

“OK.” He said. “Just checkin.’”

Oz laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“I know.” Oz said. “Thanks man.” 

“Two weeks.” He said as they walked into the house. 

Oz laughed. “Ya man.”

Luke shook his head and heard Lou’s laugh from upstairs. 

“I KNEW YOU KNEW SOMETHING!” He called out and heard Sarah and Lou’s bright happy giggles. 

 

Mickey walked into their room and closed the door behind him, Oz smiled at him as he pulled on his dress pants and zipped them up. 

“Get dressed man.” Oz said. 

Mickey’s heart moved through him as he heard the words that brought back memories of their wedding. Ian had been so happy and he thought then their lives couldn’t get any better and then Ian had found Luke. 

Oz pulled his white dress shirt off of the hanger and pulled it on. 

Yev had found Luke and Luke had found Oz under all of his anger and pain. 

Mickey walked to his closet and opened the door, he pushed his clothes back and reached in for the vinyl bag at the back of the closet. He pulled it to the middle and unzipped it, he saw the blue of Ian’s shirt and a wave of love and memories washed over him. He lifted his hand over it smiling and pulled out the dark gray shirt behind it and carefully pulled it out by the hanger. He ran his hand over the shoulder of his shirt and brought it up to his lips. 

‘You’re my heart and soul.’ He thought. 

He pulled the shirt from the hanger and hung the hanger back up holding the shirt in one hand as he turned around and Oz was buttoning the last buttons of his white dress shirt. 

“Nah man.” He said with a smirk. 

“What?” Oz said dropping his hands. 

“Doesn’t look right.” He said. 

Oz’s face fell and he looked down at himself with a panicked look on his face. 

Mickey laughed quietly. 

“What the fuck?” Oz said as he lifted his head and gave him a hard look.

Mickey brought the shirt up and opened it lowering onto the bed, Oz stared down at it and looked up at him with surprise. 

Mickey waved a hand over the shirt. “That would look better.” He said. 

Oz shook his head slowly lifting his eyes to his. 

Mickey nodded. “I want you to wear it.” He said. 

Oz blinked back the tears and he smiled waving a hand up tilting his head. 

“We know it’ll look good.” He said. 

Oz nodded blinking. 

“Come on man put it on.” He said raising his hand to Oz’s shoulder. 

Oz let out a breath and unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it on the bed, he gave Mickey one final look and he nodded and Oz leaned over and picked up the shirt. 

Mickey smiled as he slid it on over his arms and pulled it up, Mickey lifted his hands and pulled the shirt together, they were eye to eye and Mickey saw the love in Oz’s eyes and his heart swelled with pride. 

“I should have married Ian when I was 19.” He said buttoning the top button. 

Oz’s smile was shaky and his eyes were full of emotion as he buttoned the shirt. 

“Woulda saved us a shit ton of trouble.” He said with a smirk. 

Oz laughed tucking in the shirt carefully and Mickey adjusted the collar.

“Ya.” He said with a smile and took a step back. 

Oz was the spitting image of him on his wedding day and it wasn’t just the clothes or his face, it was his eyes and his smile, Oz was as happy as he was the day he married Ian. 

“Nice.” He said smiling. 

Oz lifted a hand and ran it over over the tattoo on his wrist. 

“He’d love Sarah.” Mickey said with a nod. 

“Thanks.” Oz said and took a deep breath. “Dad.” 

Mickey’s heart filled and he smiled as Oz lowered his head, Mickey lifted a hand over his neck and pulled him in, Oz wrapped his arms around him and hugged him hard. 

The door opened and Mickey looked over his shoulder. 

“Hey people are here.” Luke said. 

Mickey took a step back and Oz blinked back the tears in his eyes. 

Luke’s eyes hit Oz’s shirt and widened. 

“Ahh I..he..” Oz started and rushed out something in Russian. 

Luke smiled and shook his head. 

“Nah man.” Luke said. “You should wear it.” 

Oz let out a slow breath. 

“Looks good.” Luke said. 

“Ya it does.” He said. 

“People are showing up.” Luke said. “Time to drop the bomb.”

‘Sss.” Luke added. 

Mickey and Oz laughed as they headed for the door, Mickey looked back to his side table at the picture of him and Ian on their wedding day. 

‘I’ll love you and stand with you every day.’ He heard. 

‘You better.’ He thought with a smirk. 

He heard Ian’s laugh and winked as he smiled pulling the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone came and they were freaked about the wedding but Oz was too happy to care, some were a little worried and some straight out said they were too young or they hadn’t known each other long enough. Oz just smiled and nodded while they listed the reasons why he was too young to get married. 

The fact that they were having a baby was fine but marriage?! 

Oz shook his head, he was going to marry her now or ten years from now and he knew that the day he bought her ring, he didn’t know when he would give it to her when he bought it but it was hers and she was his and that was all there was to it. 

Mickey started lighting the torches as the sun went down and Oz felt his heart fill, Luke was smiling and talking everyone down from shock of it all. Heidi had been a little hurt but she had jumped up in his arms and he had caught her with a smile. 

“You can plan the baby shower.” He said to her. 

“Ohhh!?” Heidi said clapping her hands together. 

“ABORT! ABORT!” Luke said in Russian. 

“Oh gosh we can do a pink theme or blue! Do you know if the baby’s a boy or a girl?” Heidi said. 

“No.” He said smiling. 

“That’s OK.” Heidi rushed out with her eyes lighting up with a happy glaze. Oz felt a shock of panic. 

“Pink AND blue.” Heidi said and her eyes were a little wild. 

Oz felt his stomach roll and the panic rush through him. 

“We’ll have to do two parties.” Heidi said with a nod. 

“Ahhh..I uh.” He stuttered. “Why?” 

Luke hissed and pushed a hand over his eyes. 

“Why? Because you don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl!” Heidi said like he was a complete idiot. 

Luke waved a hand up. “Told you.” Luke said in Russian. 

Oz saw Heidi talking to Fiona smiling and Fiona was nodding with a cup in her hand and he saw her glance his way and he smiled waving a hand up. Mickey was talking to Phillip, he was here with David and he had been one of the few they had told of their plans, he had been so touched they had asked him to perform the ceremony. Mickey saw him watching them and nodded to Phillip and Mickey started toward him as Phillip walked toward the trestle. 

“You ready man?” Mickey said coming up beside him and giving him a pat on the back. 

Oz felt his heart beat faster and his blood flowed like honey through him in a warm rush as he smiled at Mickey. 

“Alright.” Mickey said with a smile and walked through the yard and up the steps of the house, he walked to Luke and brought his hand up to his shoulder. 

“Is it time?” Luke said with wide eyes. 

Oz nodded. 

Luke smiled and they walked to the trestle, Oz took his place waiting for his love to come through the door and light up his heart. 

Luke gave him a pat on the shoulder and he smiled up at him in the fire light. The torches were lit and lined up in a row making an aisle that led to the trestle. Oz looked for Heidi and saw her standing ready by the house, he nodded and Heidi bounced smiling, he laughed shaking his head as the music started drifting through the back yard. 

Everyone quieted and Oz watched the backdoor, he saw Lou walk out smiling with bouquet of white flowers in her hands and he heard Luke let out a long slow breath. Oz smiled and looked up at him, Luke was shaking his head slowly with his eyes on Lou, Lou was walking down the line of torches with her eyes on Luke filled with love. 

Lou took her place and Oz felt his heart rise up when he saw Mickey at the door, he saw Sarah’s hand in Mickey’s and he saw her red sneaker as she stepped down from the bottom step and his heart smiled. 

Matthew had bought them for her when she first came to Chicago and Sarah wouldn’t wear them thinking they weren’t ‘her’ but Matthew had known there was more to Sarah under her shy smile. Sarah had worn them for the first time the day she said goodbye to Matthew and had worn them every day since, they reminded her to never think she shouldn’t wear red sneakers and of her brother’s love and faith in her. 

Sarah came into view beside Mickey and his breath caught as his heart pounded in his chest, her eyes came to his and everything stopped, her beautiful eyes lit up for him and her pretty smile was soft and sweet. Sarah’s eyes widened, she had heard the song that was playing from the speakers in the window. 

Mickey stepped through the door and she slipped his arms through his as they started down the steps. She looked beautiful and sweet in a short lace covered white dress with a high collar that left her arms bare, she had a strip of lace running through her hair that was tied behind her ear and she held red flowers in her hand with a white ribbon hanging down through her hand. 

“All alone with me, we’re waiting for the sunlight…” He heard watching her walk to him. 

“When I feel cold you warm me and when I feel I can’t go on you come and hold me.”

Sarah smiled at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. 

“It’s you and me forever.. Sarah.” He winked holding his hand out to her, she slipped her little hand in his as Mickey leaned over with a big smile and kissed her cheek. 

“You look so pretty I wanna marry you.” Mickey said and Sarah giggled. 

Mickey’s eyes came to his and he saw the love in his eyes for him and for Sarah. 

Sarah came up next to him and Oz smiled down at her, she was beauty and light and her love lit up her eyes. 

“You look lovely.” Phillip whispered to Sarah. 

Sarah smiled up at Phillip. “Thank you.” She whispered.

The music drifted away and Oz stared into her dark blue eyes holding her hand. 

“Tonight was a surprise.” Phillip said. 

Everyone laughed and Oz watched Sarah’s eyes light up. 

“But the best kind of surprise.” Phillip said. 

Oz heard his words and they rang through his heart. Sarah was his surprise, he never thought he could love anyone the way he loved her, it surprised him every day and knew she would surprise him until the day his eyes closed for the last time and hoped with all of his heart the last thing he saw was her face and her pretty smile as he took his last breath.

“If you feel cold I’ll warm you.” Phillip said. “And when you feel you can’t go on I’ll hold you.” 

Oz stroked his thumb over Sarah’s hand as he smiled at her, Sarah sighed and her eyes softened. 

“That’s what marriage is, being there for each other through the cold and the difficult times, through the laughter and the tears.” Phillip said.

Sarah nodded slowly and his heart melted, she would be there every day and whatever bad that came he knew they’d hold onto each other and that was all that he needed. 

“Oz." Phillip said. 

“I...” He started and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he wanted to say the right thing in the right language. 

“I love you.” He said opening his eyes, he saw Sarah’s eyes and knew he said the right words. 

“I didn’t have a home for a long time.” He said quietly watching Sarah’s eyes fill with tears.

“I found my family and my life started.” He said and felt his eyes sting. 

"Then I saw you and I knew that you were my home.” He said and lifted her hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. 

“I’ll be here.” He said. “Forever.” 

Sarah’s eyes closed and her tears spilled over, he lifted a hand to her face. Oz wiped away her tears with a smile as she sniffed and let out a long breath opening her eyes. 

“Sarah.” Phillip said quietly. 

“I love you.” Sarah said. “We love you.” 

Oz felt his heart shake. 

“You’re my freedom and my strength.” Sarah said and looked down at her wrist. 

“And I know Matthew brought you to me.” Sarah said softly lifting her eyes to his. “To show me I can fly.”

“I’ll be here for you.” Sarah said. “Forever.” 

Oz heart burned and his eyes spilled over, Sarah lifted her hand and pushed his tears away with her thumb smiling up at him. 

Sarah turned to Lou, Lou put his ring in Sarah’s hand and Sarah gave Lou her flowers and smiled brightly turning back to him. 

“With this ring.” Sarah said sweetly. “I give you all that I am and all that I will be.” 

Sarah slid the silver band over his finger and Oz felt everything settle in him, peace moved over him and it felt right, it was where it should be and always was meant to be. Oz took her hand and turned to Luke, he had a big smile on his face and Oz took Sarah’s ring from his outstretched hand. 

Oz turned back to Sarah and slipped the narrow silver ring over her finger sliding it up next to her band of flowers. 

“Everything I am and will be.” He said quietly.

Sarah’s eyes flashed with love and trust in him. 

“You may kiss your pretty bride.” Phillip said.

Oz bit his lip smiling and Sarah’s eyes lit up with happiness. 

Oz lifted his hand to her face and her arms came around him, he kissed her smiling lips and Sarah’s arm’s tightened around him. Oz wrapped his arms around her lifting her off of her feet and she giggled in his ear. Oz smiled closing his eyes and sighed feeling her heartbeat against his chest. 

Luke patted his back hard and he put Sarah on her feet, she laughed and he kissed her quickly wrapping his arm around her waist, Sarah put her hand on his hand at her waist and took her flowers from Lou. 

Luke hugged him and he pulled him in with one arm. 

“I love you brother.” Luke said in Russian. 

“I love you too man.” He said. 

Everyone came around them and he saw Mickey standing back from the crowd. Oz nodded his chin up to him. Mickey smiled and Oz saw him close his hand around his wedding ring and for the first time he understood what he had seen him do for years. 

Mickey was holding the hand he had held at his wedding, the hand that was always in his and always would be every day until forever. 

 

Mickey saw his son’s happy face and the sweet girl who loved him, Oz’s smiling was blinding and Sarah wiped her eyes smiling. Mickey felt Ian’s hand in his and he felt Ian’s heart and sweet soul. 

“We did good.” He said smiling. 

Mickey saw the fire light flicker and saw Ian’s smile. 

Mickey’s heart filled as Ian’s love washed over him in waves as he watched Sarah and Oz hug everyone laughing and smiling. 

Music blasted out from the speakers and Mickey looked over his shoulder and Heidi bounced over to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she came up beside him. 

“I should be pissed.” She said and kissed his cheek. 

Mickey pulled her in smiling. “Nah.” He said. 

Heidi sputtered and kissed his cheek. “I love you Mike.” 

Mickey laughed and Heidi hugged him as they walked to Oz and Sarah. 

‘I love you too.’ He heard. 

‘I know.’ He thought as his eyes closed. 

“Hey Mickey!” He heard and that was not Ian’s voice. 

“What?!” He shot out as his eyes flew open. 

Luke held out a beer to him and he took it with a smile. 

 

Oz sat with Sarah on his lap, everyone was pretty drunk and had forgotten that they thought this was a bad idea. They sat with James and Ginny at the side of the yard while the family partied hard. 

“How are you feeling?” Ginny asked Sarah with a smile. 

“Good.” Sarah said. “Tired.” 

“Yeah.” Ginny said. 

James nodded and reached his hand to Ginny’s in her lap smiling. 

“She slept for weeks.” James said. 

“So it’s a boy?” He said with a bright smile. 

Sarah laughed quietly and he shrugged a shoulder running his hand over her shoulder. 

“Or a girl.” He said. 

“Uh huh.” Sarah said. 

Ginny and James laughed and he shrugged. 

“What?” He said. “Doesn’t matter to me.” 

Sarah kissed him quickly. 

“A boy with your eyes.” Sarah said in a stern voice. 

“A girl with your smile.” He said with a scowl. 

They smiled at each other. 

“Is this how you argue?” James said with a laugh. 

“Kinda.” He said with a shrug. 

James shook his head laughing. 

“Hey.” Luke said sitting down next to him, he had two guitars in his hands and his violin under his arm. Luke handed a guitar to James and he took it smiling. 

“You play?” He asked. 

James nodded as he lowered it and his fingers tripped over the strings quickly. 

“Ya you do.” He said raising his eyebrows. 

Luke laughed and sat beside him as Mickey came over carrying a chair. 

“Turn that shit off.” Mickey called out with a scowl. 

Heidi turned off the music and came over to them as James started playing. Luke joined in with his violin as Heidi sat on Mickey’s lap wrapping her arm around him. 

Oz smiled watching Luke play with a happy smile, it didn’t matter if he was onstage or in the backyard he played with all of his heart. They played together and everyone stopped and came over to their corner of the yard to listen. 

“James!?” Lou said sitting down in the chair next to Luke. “You’re badass!” 

James smiled at her as he played.

“Damn.” He said watching James, he could play. “You should have been a musician.” 

“Nah.” James said. “I had a calling.”

“Ya protecting criminals.” Mickey said lifting his beer smiling. 

“Ya.” James said with a smirk. “Criminal.” James said with a quick smile. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh as he smiled around his beer. 

“Hey.” James said. “You know this one?” 

James started a low bluesy song, Luke handed his violin to Lou and picked up his guitar. 

Oz closed his eyes running his hand over Sarah’s hair. 

“Used to spend my nights out in a bar room. “ James sang in a low twang. 

“Liquor was the only love I’d knowwwn.” James sang holding the note out. 

“But you rescued me from reaching for the bottom…and brought me back from being too far gone.” James sang. 

Oz felt Sarah swaying on his lap and opened his eyes, she was smiling watching them play. Oz stood up setting Sarah’s feet on the ground as he slid his arms around her waist and smiled as she wrapped his hand around his neck. 

“You’re as smooooth… as Tennessee whiskey. “ James sang. “You’re as sweet as strawberry wine.” 

Sarah’s eyes were shining as he swayed her back and forth as James sang,

“You’re as waaarrrm as a glass of brandy…. and honey I stay stoned on your looovve all the time.”

Oz pulled her in and Sarah ran her hand over his neck, Oz brought his hand over hers on his chest smiling down at her pretty face wrapping his hand around her tiny waist and danced with her as the song played. 

“I’ve looked for love in all the same old places…found the bottom of the bottle’s always dry.” 

Sarah’s eyes sparkled in the light as she smiled up at him. 

“But when you pulled out your heart I didn’t waste it." Oz sang with James. "Cuz there’s nothin’.. like your love to get me hiiighhh.” 

“And you’re as smoooth…. as Tennessee whiskey…you’re as sweeet as strawberry wine…you're as warm as a glass of brandy….and honey I stay stoned on your love all the time.” He sang shaking his head.

Oz slid his hands to her waist and picked her up, she smiled down at him kicking a red sneaker out behind her, he turned slowly and brought her down into his arms as her feet touched the ground. Sarah’s eyes filled with love as he slid his hand in hers, Oz heard the slow guitar and all he saw was her eyes and felt her hand in his as they danced in the firelight.

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey…” He sang sliding his hand up her back. 

Sarah brought their hands into his chest and over his heart. 

“You’re as sweeeeet as strawberry wine.. you’re as waaaaarrm as a glass of brandy.. and honey I stay stoned on your love all the time.” He sang closing his eyes. 

“You’re as smooooth as Tennessee whiskey…”He sang and opened his eyes. 

“You’re as sweet as strawberry wine..” He sang and heard Luke singing off key. Luke held his hand out to Lou, Lou took it and stood up. Luke held her hands stepping back and they danced smiling at each other. Heidi stood up and pulled Mickey’s hand, Mickey shook his head and Heidi yanked him up. 

Oz laughed pulling Sarah in, she rested her head on his shoulder and he lowered his mouth to her ear. 

"You’re as warm as a glass of brandy….and honey I stay stoned on your love.. all the time…” He sang quietly

Sarah's eyes lifted to his and they filled with tears, he smiled and swayed her back and forth, he stepped back lifting his arm up and she twirled around, he caught her hand and brought her back onto his arms. 

Couples joined them and James played the sweet blues song. Oz smiled down at his wife and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Wife.” He said lifting hand to her face. 

Sarah nodded smiling. 

Oz brought her in for a slow kiss, he brought her hand in over his heart and danced in the backyard with his pretty wife.

It was the sweetest word he knew, in any language.


	10. Chapter 10

Oz drove with into the packed parking lot and let out a whistle. There were cars everywhere, the concert was all day and all night and Oz knew they had put up about a million flyers but he didn’t think this many people would come. 

“Wow.” Sarah said. 

“Right?!” He said. “Holy shit.” 

Sarah curled a hand around his arm and he glanced over at her, she had wide eyes and she was nodding. 

“It’s big.” She said. 

“Yep.” He said driving through the parking lot. 

“A lot of people.” Sarah said. 

Oz scowled and turned down the last line of cars and Sarah pointed to an empty spot, he pulled in and hit the brakes shoving the truck into park. He turned off the ignition and heard the blare of music. 

“We could go to Canada.” Sarah said seriously. 

Oz laughed and shook his head, Sarah squeezed his arm and he pulled open the truck door. He stuffed his keys into his jeans pocket and walked around the truck seeing more people walking toward the music. 

‘Less would be better.’ He thought and pulled the door open for Sarah. 

‘Stop you’ll be great.” Sarah said. 

Oz rolled his eyes and she started to step down, Oz caught her hand and she held it as she lowered her feet to the ground. 

“Think so huh?” He said pushing the door closed. 

“Yeah.” Sarah said. 

Oz smiled and held her hand as they started walking through the parking lot. It was the end of summer and the air was cooler and the trees were tipped with color with the start of autumn. The music got louder and they walked to the end of the parking lot and into the grass of the park. Oz looked up at the stage and there was a young band playing with everything they had on the big open stage. 

There were people everywhere, kids running around, people dancing or laying back on blankets with coolers beside them. Luke had asked local restaurants to donate their time and there were vendors with food and drinks lined up around the park. 

“Ice cream?” Sarah said. 

Oz looked where she was looking and saw a big ice cream cone sign. 

“You want ice cream?” He asked as they started for the ice cream truck. 

“No, but the baby does.” Sarah said.

“Uh huh.” He said. 

“Really!” Sarah said. 

“Mm.” He murmured walking up to the ice cream truck. 

“Can I have a soft serve vanilla and chocolate swirl please?” Sarah said. 

“Size?” The guy in the window asked. 

“Hmmm.” Sarah murmured.

“Large.” He said with a smile. 

“Yes please.” Sarah said sweetly. 

The guy in the window smiled at Sarah and turned to get her ice cream. When the baby wanted food, it was usually a lot of whatever the baby wanted and Sarah would eat like she had never eaten before ignoring everything around her. 

The baby ruled with an iron fist. 

She wasn’t as tired now that she was in her third month, she wasn’t showing yet but there was a little curve on her flat belly and he would run his hand back and forth over it as she fell asleep beside him. 

Oz lifted out his wallet and pulled out the cash, he pushed it over the counter and the guy lowered the big ice cream to Sarah’s hands, her eyes widened and Oz smiled as she wrapped her hands around it and closed mouth around it closing her eyes. 

“Thanks.” He said to the guy in the truck. 

“Mphs.” Sarah murmured around her ice cream. 

Oz laughed and took her free hand as they started walking through the crowd. 

“Why am I doing this?” He hissed out. 

“Russian.” Sarah said and licked her lips. 

“Why am I doing this?” He said again. 

Sarah smiled and ripped her mouth away from the ice cream. 

“Because you love your brother.” She said with a sweet smile. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. 

Sarah sank her mouth over the ice cream and pulled it away. 

“And your father.” Sarah said with her mouth full. 

“Ya I do.” He said with a sigh. “Gimme.” He said reaching out for her ice cream. 

Sarah held out the ice cream and he took a big bite as they walked. 

“Good.” He grunted. 

Sarah nodded and pulled the ice cream back.

Oz smiled tasting ice cream and saw Heidi dancing like she did everything, with flair and style. Lou was sitting on a blanket in front of her braced on her arms with big sunglasses in her face, Fiona sat next to her talking to Debbie. 

“Gallaghers.” He said with a nod. 

“Mhph.” Sarah said around her ice cream. 

They walked around the blankets over to them 

“Hey!” Lou called out when she saw them, they all turned and smiled. Heidi waved jumping up and down. Sarah waved her ice cream smiling and sank her mouth over it with a murmuring sound of absolute bliss. Heidi started head banging with the music playing air guitar. 

“You saw the ice cream?” Lou said over the music. 

Sarah nodded as she lifted her mouth away from the ice cream. 

“I did.” Sarah said. “Baby’s gotta have it as soon as I see it.”

Lou laughed and Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“Where’s Luke?” He asked. 

“Back..” Lou said waving an arm to the stage. “There… somewhere.”

Oz hissed. 

“He’ll find you.” Lou said. 

“Ya I know!” He said with a scowl. 

Sarah kissed him with a smack and walked to Lou and lowered herself next to her. Lou was in a pretty floral dress and her hair was all over the place, Sarah was in jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was neatly tucked behind her ears. 

“What?” Lou said with a smile. 

“Nothin’ He said with a shrug. “Just lookin’ at my girls.”

Sarah smiled at him and he sat down behind her with a chuckle. 

“Awww.” Lou said rubbing a hand over his arm. 

Oz rested his arm over Sarah’s and slid his legs next to hers, Sarah lifted the ice cream and he took a bite. 

“Mmm.” He murmured. 

“I might need another one.” Sarah said. 

Oz nodded swallowing. 

“I might need five.” Sarah said. 

Lou giggled and Sarah sighed. 

Oz smiled sliding his hand under Sarah's t-shirt and across her belly. 

“Baby rules.” He said with a shrug and Sarah laughed around her ice cream. 

“Do you know what it is yet?” Fiona asked. 

“It’s a baby.” He said. 

“No.” Sarah said lifting her free hand and tapping his head lightly. Oz laughed lifting her ice cream hand to his mouth and took more ice cream. 

“We want to be surprised,” Sarah said running her hand over his hair. 

Oz smiled and kissed her cheek with his sticky lips stroking his thumb over her stomach. 

“Jesus you’re adorable.” Fiona said. 

Oz nodded with a smirk. “Ya we know.” He said. 

Sarah giggled and took a bite of her ice cream. 

The music ended and Oz whistled as Luke ran across the stage clapping with big smile on his face. Heidi came over to the blanket and sat next to Lou screaming her head off. 

Sarah clapped the lower part of her ice cream hand cheering. 

“Heeeyyy!!!!.” Luke said as he came up to the microphone. 

Everyone cheered and clapped as Luke waved a big arm out and pointed at the side of the stage, Oz looked over and saw Mickey standing with James and Ginny. Mickey waved a hand up smiling and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Thank you so much for coming to the first ever Gallagher Center extravaganza!” Luke said waving his arm out. 

Oz clapped his hands around Sarah. 

“We’re here to have a good timmmee!” Luke called out. “Are you with meee!” Luke said taking a step back and waving his arms over his head. 

Everyone laughed and cheered. The crowd quieted and Luke smiled stepping back up to the microphone. 

“I want to thank all the bands.” Luke said. 

There was a big cheer as Luke raised his arms. 

“All the vendors for their time.” Luke said waving a hand and everyone cheered.

“But most of all.” Luke said. “I want to thank my parents.” 

Oz whistled lifting his hands over his head clapping and saw Mickey smile pushing a hand over his eyes. 

“I have the coolest dads ever.” Luke said with smile and looked over at Mickey and laughed when he saw his smirk. 

Luke looked out over the crowd. 

“Some people aren’t so lucky and I hope we raise enough money today so no kid in Chicago ever has to be alone.” Luke said. 

The crowd cheered and Oz felt his eyes fill as pride for his wacky sweet brother move through his heart, they all got to their feet cheering and Luke nodded to him. 

“Gotta go.” He said letting out a long breath and kissed Sarah’s ice cream lips. 

“GO OZ!” He heard. Heidi was clapping and cheering as he walked away. 

“Woohooo!” Lou called out. 

“You rock!” Sarah called out. 

Oz giggled and looked over his shoulder, she was eating ice cream with sparkling eyes and gave him a happy wave. 

“If you don’t know I’m Luke Milkovich Gallagher.” Luke said from the stage. 

A cheer went up and Oz walked up to the side of the stage and waved to Mickey. 

“And my brother is coming to the stage….” Luke said. 

“Hey!” Mickey called out as he came up next to him. “Where’d you come from?”

“Slooowlyyy.” Luke said from the stage. 

The crowd laughed and Oz pointed to Sarah, Mickey patted his arm as he started up the stairs. 

“There he is!” Luke said. 

Oz shook his head as a cheer went up, he picked up his guitar smiling and slid the strap around his neck and pulled the guitar down. 

“The great and powerful Oz!” Luke said in a low voice. 

The crowd laughed and cheered and Oz picked up the second guitar and held it out to Luke shaking his head. 

“You suck.” He said with a hard smile. 

Luke laughed and pulled the strap over his shoulder. 

“Ready?” Luke said. 

Oz looked out into the crowd and saw Sarah’s pretty face smiling at him. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

Oz stepped up to the microphone with his eyes on Sarah and took a deep breath.

“If you take a step toward me.” He sang strumming. "You will take my breath away, so I’ll keep you close and keep my secret safe.” He sang quietly 

“No one else has ever loved me, no one else has ever tried, I never understood how much I could take”

Luke started playing with him and he smiled bringing his hand down hard over the stings. 

“Then I saw the worst was over when I laid my eyes on you, it was all that I could do to know my place” He sang smiling. “Out of all the past illusions, out of all the dreams come true, I was gone until I finally saw your face.” 

Oz played faster watching Sarah’s pretty face light up. 

“And if you cried out for more, if you reach out for me I would run into the storm just to keep you here with me. I have gone beyond my years, I've wasted half my life but I found it all in you..”

“Did I save you? Cuz I know you saved me too.” He sang feeling his eyes sting. 

Oz closed his eyes. 

“Ooh let me take a step towards you, let me feel you in my hands..” He sang seeing Sarah walk to him. 

“Let me cross this line and show you where it leads.” He sang seeing Sarah’s eyes flash. 

“There's a darkness down inside me that I know we'll both enjoy and it's screaming from within to set it free” He sang and opened his eyes. 

Oz saw Sarah and his breath caught as his heart ached with love, he took a breath and poured his heart into the song as he played. 

“Out of all the past confusion, out of all the common spite, just tell me I am yours cuz you are minnne” He sang and pulled his guitar up. 

“And if you cried out for more.” He sang as all the emotion rushed through him. ”If you reach out for me, I would run into the storm just to keep you here with me. I have gone beyond my years, I wasted half my life…but I’ve found it all in you..”

“Did I save you cuz I know you saved me too.” 

Luke played quickly beside him and he saw only her in the crowd of people as he played, she was his heartbeat and his breath, she was his wife and the mother of his child, she was everything he loved and everything he craved, his Sarah. 

Oz felt his heart rise up and wrapped his hands around the microphone. 

“It doesn’t really matter what you do or say. I’m never goin’ anywhere anyway..” 

“Cuz when I’m dyin’ for you I’ve never felt so alive.” He sang and dropped his hands to the guitar. “And if you cried out for more if you reach out for me I would run into the storm just to keep you here with me…I have gone beyond my years, I wasted half my life…but I found it all in you…”

“Did I save you cuz I know you saved me too.” He sang to her. 

“Ohh ooo Ohh” He played slower and the notes drifted away as he sang, 

“I know you saved me too.” He sang softly with his eyes on Sarah. 

Sarah put her hand over her heart and he smiled at her, she wiped her eyes as she jumped up and clapped around her ice cream. 

Oz saw Mickey beside her standing and whistling, he heard the cheer of the crowd and came back to himself in a rush. 

“Wow.” Luke said over the noise of the crowd. “Holy shit!”

Oz shrugged and bit his lip. 

The crowd cheered and Oz shook his head, Sarah clapped and cheered wiping her eyes. 

Oz winked at her as he stepped back from the microphone. 

“Oz! “Luke said into his microphone holding his arm out to him. 

The crowd cheered and he rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.” He hissed out in Russian. 

Luke laughed and lifted the guitar over his head as Randy came out from the side of the stage with Luke’s violin. 

“Thanks.” Luke said to Randy. 

Luke took the violin as he stepped up to his microphone. 

“Thank you.” Luke said as the crowd cheered. 

Mickey and Sarah sat down and Mickey’s went arm around Sarah as she wiped her tears away, 

“We have one more song.” Luke said through the cheering crowd. 

Mickey rubbed Sarah’s shoulder and smiled at her as she nodded. They both looked back up at the stage and Oz put his hand over his heart and pointed his finger out to his wife and father sitting together as the crowd quieted. 

“Our parents are the rock that we stand on.” Luke said. 

Oz saw Mickey shift his feet under him as he brought his arms over his knees. 

“They’ve taught us how to live, how to laugh and how to love.” Luke said bringing his violin up under his chin. 

“This is for them.” Luke said and took a step back. 

Oz brought his hands up to the guitar and Luke lifted his bow, Oz played the quiet notes of the song and looked out into the crowd toward Mickey as he stepped up to the microphone. 

 

Mickey heard the guitar and his heart shifted and shook in his chest, Sarah put her arm though his and he nodded smiling at Oz and Luke on the stage. Heidi came and sat next to him wrapping her arm around him and Fiona laid flat on the blanket in front of him, a hush settled over the crowd as Oz played. The slow sweet notes of the Metallica song rang through the speaker as Luke pushed the bow over his violin. Lou sat beside Sarah reaching out for her hand and taking Debbie’s hand into her lap. 

“So close no matter how far.” Oz sang. “Couldn’t be much more from the heart.”

Mickey’s heart swelled with the words. 

“Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters.”

“Never opened myself this waaay, life is ours we live it our waaay, oh these words I don’t just saaaay and nothing else matters.” 

Mickey’s closed his eyes. 

“Trust I seek and I find in youu…”

Ian’s face came to him. 

“Every day for us something new…open mind for a different view and nothing else matters.” 

“Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know….”

‘You’re not free.’ Ian said with his eyes breaking. 

“But I know..” 

‘Ian what you and I have makes me free.’ He heard. ‘Not what these assholes know.’

“So close no matter how far, it couldn’t much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters.”

“Never cared for what they do…”

‘Fucking faggot.’ His father raged. 

“Never cared for what they know…”

“I’m fucking gay.” He heard himself say. 

“But I knooow….”

‘You do have really nice legs.’ He heard and smiled. 

The guitar and violin played as Mickey’s heart filled and memories of his love and his light swirled through his heart as his eyes filled with tears and they spilled down his face. 

“I never opened myself this waaay.…” 

‘Sorry I’m late.” He heard and saw Ian looking up at him. 

“Life is ours we live it our way, oh these words I don’t just say and nothing else matters…”

“‘You’re my every good memory.’ Ian said holding his hands. 

“Trust I seek and I find in you…”

‘Can I go in with him?” He heard himself say.

“Every day for us something new….”

“I’m never going anywhere without you ever again.” Ian said with love in his eyes. 

“Open mind for a different view…” 

‘I’ll never leave again as long as I’m breathing.” He heard himself say. 

“..and nothing else matters.” 

 

“Never cared for what they say…”

‘So you’re a faggot?’ He heard. 

“Never cared for games they play…”

He saw Ian’s eyes narrow and smiled. 

“Never cared for what they do…”

‘What are two faggots gonna do?’ He heard. 

“Never cared for what they knooow…”

‘That’s what!’ He heard himself say and heard Ian’s laugh. 

“…and I know.” 

The music rose up into a heavy beat around his heart and he felt every note their sons played for them and felt all the love in his heart as it quieted and he heard Oz’s voice. 

“So close no matter how far…”

‘You think I can breathe without you?” He heard himself say. 

“It couldn't be much more from the heart…”

‘You kept your promise.’ He heard. 

“Forever trusting who we are…”

‘You’re so strong.’ He heard. 

“No nothing else matters.” 

Mickey felt Ian’s love move through him as he heard the guitar play slowly, his heart settled in his chest as he closed his hand over his wedding ring and heard the last strains of the violin as he pushed the tears away and opened his eyes, Luke and Oz were playing slower and slower facing each other. 

The song drifted into silence and Mickey whistled as he got to his feet. Luke and Oz looked over at him smiling and Luke dropped his violin to his side wrapping his arm around Oz’s neck. The crowd clapped and cheered around him as his heart filled with love and pride for his sons standing together on stage and heard Ian’s voice. 

‘Do you know how much I love you?’ He heard. 

Mickey smiled nodding his head.


End file.
